ENTER THE WOLF: A BRENNA MADRONA STORY
by tealana
Summary: A young woman abandoned by her birth mother, raised by gypsies and trying to trace her past. what she will find out will be a shocking one. WARNING: Do not read if u have a sensitive mind. blood, gore, strong violence. other half summary inside.on hiatus
1. prologue

**A/N: Here is the summary everyone enjoy.**

Summary: This is about a young girl that is abandoned at a young age due to her mother was only a young teen herself and the father was something unusual; different. She was impregnated by something that was believed to only myth. A werewolf!

This is my own creation of the girl misguided and tormented young werewolf and the tmnt coming together in a supernatural/horror/thriller/romance/angst/family/crime fan fiction. Hope you will like it as much I enjoyed writing it. This story came to my head when walking home during the late night.

There will be blood, gore, and torture inflictions in this fic. Any one with a sensitive mind that can not handle horrific details of scenes that is written in this story, you have been **warned** and you have a choice to read or not to read it.

Rated **MA** 15+ must be 15 years and over to read this ficcy. Thankyou for your cooperation.

**WARNING: **It will contain high level of violence, blood, gore and torture inflictions. Medium level of cause language and medium level of sexual references and sex scenes.

So I advise anyone that is not 15+ please don't read this as this is not for little kiddies out there; I apologise for any in convenience to those wish to read this story.

* * *

**Prologue**

**15****th**** august, 1993**

**New York City**

In the late hours of the night; down in the sewers of all places where a strange creature lived. One that is believed to be only a myth or a scary horror story that is always told around a camp fire.

Mainly fed upon criminals and whatever little rats that scurried through the sewers or crossed the beast's path but never fed upon any one or thing that is innocent. After losing her adopted family to a group of vicious thugs that carried weapons unknown, murdered for no caused reason. They were not police as the country's authorities arrest and deport gypsies back to where they came as they too, were American citizens but carried magical and mystical powers beyond any human could ever comprehend or understand.

Been misunderstood and treated differently from the rest of the country but they didn't care as they knew who, what they are and knew who, what they weren't. Pretending and attempt to become someone or something was not apart of their true nature.

Remembering the family that opened their home, hearts and gave the misguided and late developed minded child a name and love. Taught to control the thirst for blood and hunger for flesh and also taught to control the anger.

This young werewolf's name is Brenna Madrona; she is 16 years old. Her mother was only a 17 years old when she become pregnant with a child that she didn't understand or knew how to care for. Brenna's frightened mother abandoned her, wrapped in a blanket and laid her in a basket then left her in the parking of a caravan park where gypsies lived near by. Standing over the crying baby; afraid what to do if her parents found out what happened to her, and demand to know the truth about her absence.

Waking up from her deep slumber when she heard a cry for help from the topside in the alley above her den. Normally she would ignore the cries as she couldn't stop herself when tasting the blood of those that becomes food to eat for at least three or four days.

Brenna was becoming better with her stealth and grew a strong hunter but has lost control of herself as her hunger and thirst had taken over her when the full moon arises in the night sky. She can transform in her werewolf form anytime she wishes with control but when the hunger, thirst or the full moon in the mix becomes unbearable and then looses control.

Walking down the tunnels then climbed up out of the drainage pipe that lead out of the sewer to the river. Sniffing the whereabouts of the frightened victim and sniffed the criminals that were chasing behind the woman crying for help. Not far from the abandoned area where the buildings were in rubble; her ears twitched when she heard the woman screaming for help, running through the rubble alleys.

"**HELP**...somebody help me, please. Help me!" the woman cried

"Come out, come out wherever you are little girl." A purple dragon member evilly told the woman luring her come out.

It was a full moon and she had transformed into a blood lusting beast. Sniffing for the woman; screaming for help. Trying to stay hidden until she had found the evil men, which also lusted for something he wished to take what he wanted with force and with the company of his fellow companions.

The woman ran into a dead end, searching for a way out but found herself more trapped with no escape. She ran back to where she came when approached by the purple dragons and blocked the woman's escape.

"Ha ha. Where are you going to go now, sweet thing." Viktor said, evilly smirking as he evilly chuckled.

Viktor stood waiting and prepared himself to be first then allow his companions to have their turn while they held her down and tore her clothes off. Unaware that a large animal that stood in the shadows near by and lowly growled.

"Viktor...something is here." Jake mumbled in fear, letting the woman go and readied himself to run.

"Get over yourself Jake; it is nothing. Now do you want some of this sweet piece of ass or are you gonna run believing something is out there in the shadows when we are all alone with this...delicious sweet...oooohhh yummy bitch." Viktor hissed erotically

The growling and snarling grew louder and closer even though the beast was just beside the large trash can in the shadows in the back of the alley.

"What the hell is that?" Andy scarcely wondered, that also stood up and released the woman's other arm.

Viktor remained hovering over the woman that also heard the snarling and growling sounds but the woman tried to fight off Viktor only to be slugged on conscious.

Both Andy and Jake backed up a couple of steps, ready to run; forgetting they had their pipes, knives and guns with them.

"What the hell is that?" viktor murmured, raising a brow and quickly stood up as he reached for his gun on his belt.

The werewolf stepped out from the side of trash can but remained hidden the shadows only the outline of her form was seen, just barely.

"Show yourself creep." Viktor ordered, raising the gun mid air and ready to fire the first bullet.

The wolf did what was instructed and slowly stepped out of the shadows; showing it's face only while snarling and growled.

The two purple dragons trembled in terror and ran. Viktor started shooting, missing every time as the wolf was too fast for him to hit with the bullets. He ran out of bullets in his gun; then he too began to run for his life but not fast enough. The wolf leaped upon him, breaking his back then bites his neck, cleaning his head off along with both of his arms.

Leaving her first mutilated body on the ground then searched for the other two scared gang members. Sniffing the air for the leader's companions as the abandoned area was like a playground for her; plenty of places to hide and murder many criminals as she like as a favour to those who wished for proper justice when certain parties allow them back on the streets but the best part was that no one will never know about it or know who did it.

"What...the...hell was that, Andy?" Jake scarcely asked, running and panting through the bricked maze when finally came to where they thought it was safe to have couple second breather as they leaned against a cracked brick wall.

Panting and breathing heavily. "I don't...know, Jake. Where is viktor?" Andy replied when realised their companion was missing. Looking behind themselves and wondered if they were followed and quickly looked around the corner of the wall, hoping to see viktor to come running after them.

"I don't know where viktor went and I'm not going back to find out." Jake scarcely said, started to run again leaving Andy behind when he too ran but tripped over a trash can lid, twisting his ankle.

"Ah shit." Andy whinced, reaching for his ankle and quickly rubbed it when he felt something was near by.

As the purple dragon gang member tried to run on a sprained ankle only to be frozen in his tracks when he heard the horrifying sounds behind him. Feeling the hot bloody smelt breath upon his neck; slowly turned around and faced the monster.

The large wolf growled and breathed heavily before devouring the gang member's head. The gang member started to cry and shrieked loudly before his head bitten off.

Jake stopped and looked back when he heard the shrieks. Slowing walking back and called for his friend. "Andy! Are you ok?"

A loud growling echoed through the alley then sounds of thudding running steps grew closer and fast. Jake ran again fast as he could until he came to the end of the rubble maze. Breathing with relief but was not out yet. Looking back for a second and thought that there was nothing he could have done to save his comrades only to become a meal himself.

Slowly running to the maze exit when he felt something swept from under him. Falling flat on his stomach and face; bleeding from his nose and mouth. As he painfully grunted and tried to push himself up when he was grabbed and dragged into the darkness behind and torn apart, viciously and inhumanely.

Screaming in pain and pleading for help that didn't come nor hear. His cries went out unheard as he gurgled on his own blood as he died. Left in the centre of the opened alley that faced the road leading back to the nearest city street.

Only ate mainly the torsos of the criminal but tearing the heads away so they would not return to life and also become a werewolf. Leaving the mutilated bodies and returned where the woman laid on conscious that also bled from her mouth from the wack she received from the punk that wanted to force himself upon her.

Softly growling, trying her best not to harm the young woman as she cradled the fragile woman in her werewolf like masculine arms and leaped to the rooftops of the building near by and searched for where she lived and left her outside her apartment.

Having her fill for the evening she returned to her den and slept. Killing mongrels such as those that prey on the weak, defenceless and innocent people; makes her angry. Even though she is constantly fighting with her inner wolf and hunger for blood. Instead of slaughtering the innocent occupants of the city; she thought if could take as many of the criminals off the streets would make the streets safer for those who cry for a hero but the difference is that this vigilante not only trying to be good but a blood hungry natural born killer.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter one...**

**How long can these murders of purple dragons, mob gangs or whoever those are evil can go for before Brenna is discovered?**

**Can she continued to kill or will she accept the help and guidance of someone that never expected to come across?**

**I hope you like this one guys. Tell me what you think and I want an honest opinion ok.  
So if you wish me to continue or just abandon this ficcy. Let me know alright. **

**Read and review...tootles. ;) see ya dudes and dudette.**


	2. unexplained murders

**A/N: ****in the beginning of this chapter will be based on ****2k3 ****cartoon series season 3: ****No body's fool**** where the terrapins heroes will be training in the lair but I will be changing it just alittle when they are finished training they discover something mysteriously wrong happening topside when they see on the news report about mutilated bodies discovered by police that are dumb founded and have no leads who, what and how could have done anything to anyone in a such horrific manner. Enjoy every one...****WARNING BLOOD AND GORE DETAILS WILL BE DESCRIBED. IF ANYONE WITH A SENSITIVE MIND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND WISHED TO NOT READ; DO NOT READ. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. DON'T CHASE AFTER ME WITH PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES. **

**Chapter one-unexplained murders reported & Raph discovers the killer**

**The following morning in the lair...**

The old rat trained his sons to the extremes of morning exercises as normal as any other day. Always been cautious, wanting the best for his children also sometimes expect alittle more vigilance to be used when either patrolling or just playing around the city.

Standing before his sons and telling them what to do.

"Shuto." Splinter instructed

"Kia." The four terrapins shouted as they stood in defence stance waiting for the next instruction.

"Back fist strike." Splinter commanded

"Kia." They shouted then threw their fists

"Front snap kick." Splinter ordered

"Kia." performing the kick in front of themselves

"Upper rising block." Splinter ordered

"Kia" the four terrapins shouted and raised their arms up above their heads.

"Double kick counter." Splinter told them

"Kia." They shouted as they jumped up and kicked front of themselves then behind.

"Again." Splinter ordered

"Kia." Shouting again and continued their attack as instructed

"Now, finish." Splinter gently said, lightly tapping his walking stick to the ground

The four terrapins landed on the ground and bowed their sensei before falling upon their behinds with exhaustion and aching muscles as they began to complain.

"Ok...I can't move." Don Whinced

"Who wants to move." Raph grumbling asked

"Walk me for breakfast." Mikey requested, rubbing his sweaty bald head as he leaned up and positioned himself in sitting position.

"Note to self...buy mikey some new deodorant." Leo reminded himself when his nose was over powered by the sweaty over bearing stench of his odour.

"Training has concluded for tonight, we shall continue in the morning." Splinter told his sons as he turned around and walk to his room to retire for the evening.

Mikey jumped to his feet like he hadn't trained his shell off so hard in his life; running to the kitchen and prepared himself something to eat. While his brothers whinced, grunted and moaned as they tried to walk. Don and raph walked to the couch letting their arms to just dangle as they felt terribly sore from the extreme over worked training.

"Oh man, finally get to sit." Raph grunted, flopping into the couch

"Tell me about it, raph." Don told him, joking

"Humph. What is mikey doing anyways?" raph wondered, leaning his head back on the couch head.

"You know what he is usually up when he feels like he hadn't been fed." Leo replied, annoyed and whinced as he sat down and leaned back making himself comfortable.

"Oh no...Don't say it?" raph grunted, lifting his head and glared Leo, narrowing his tired eyes into ticked off stare.

"You said it. Mikey's cooking again." Don replied, giggling softly

"Grr...Not again. I am not eating that garbage." Raph hissed angrily, slapping his face and covering his eyes not wanting to see the food or whatever scraps.

"No one said you have to eat it, raphie." Mikey shouted, walking out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food that don't look over cooked or appeared to be something that vomit up for once.

Both Leo and Don glared the food with enticing desire to eat the food, mikey prepared. Remaining silent and looked each other and without saying one word they thought to play along with mikey and joke raph around so they could have his plate.

"Oh Man, Raphael. I don't think you would eat this...Yuk." Don teasingly said as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Yeah Raphael, you don't want to eat this...it was cooked for too long again and there is spinach in the mix this time, too. Yuk." Leo also teasingly said as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth and enjoyed playing the prank along with his purple clad terrapin brother. Trying their best to not giggle or laugh as it was getting to the point they couldn't any longer and started laughing.

"Huh?" raph grumbled and removed his hand and saw the food.

Narrowing his eyes at his prankster brothers and snatched the plate then ate without hesitation.

"Real funny guys. Jerks." Raph hissed, shoving the food into his mouth fast he could so his brothers wouldn't steal it even they wouldn't. They laughed so much that they had do it again and again.

"Hardy har har. I'm going out. See ya round guys." Raph grumbling told his brothers, storming out the lair after he finished eating his plate then leaving it on the coffee table.

"Ha ha, that was awesome. Should do that again." Mikey chuckled

"Yeah it was funny but I think we shouldn't do that again since he looses his temper too quickly and takes the joke too seriously." Leo assuringly told mikey

"I wonder what the old television has on for us tonight." Don said, reaching for the television remote.

"**PUT IT CHANNEL TWO. COUNT DRACULA IS ON TONIGHT**." Mikey told Don, fighting his brother for the remote.

"Give me the remote, mikey. Cut it out." Don hissed, telling mikey to stop fighting him for the remote.

"Give me the remote and quit fighting for the remote." Mikey replied, whinging

Leo giggled as he watched his brothers squabble over the TV remote and sat back, waiting until the remote either fell to the floor or slightly flung away so the blue clad terrapin could catch the remote and change the channel that he wants to watch; like the news for instance.

While mikey and Don squabbled over the remote, not taking any notice that it has fallen to the floor and then Leo reached out for it as fast he could, started flicking the channels as he listened to his brothers continued to squabble before realising something was missing.

"Hee Ha ha, I have the remote now; quit the squabbling you two." Leo giggled, flicking through the channels then came across the news report about mysterious murders of three gang members.

"I am in the alley where three bodies that we are not allowed to show on television. Three gang members were mysterious murdered in this alley only just last evening. That make the death toll to 12 in this week alone. Anyone with information about if may heard or seen anything suspicious; please call the police immediately. This is Jessica Nicholson reporting channel 3 eye witness news." News reporter announced

"Oook, that is just weird." Don confusedly stated

"What was all that about...gang members?" Leo also confusedly wondered

"Well at least three off the streets." Mikey mumbled with mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Something doesn't seem right about this." Leo stated wary

"Like what?" Don asked, raising a wary brow

"I don't know...I don't know but I'd like to find out." Leo replied, switching the television off and walked to the weapons cabinet and retrieved his twin katanas, sheathing them in their katana covers upon the blue clad terrapin's shell. "Well are you coming or not, you two?"

Both mikey and Don quickly gazed eachother, quickly stood up and grabbed their weapons then followed their elder brother to the garage and drove out to investigate and search for answers.

Unaware their sensei was watching them from the shadows of his door but remained in the lair as his sons left.

**Meanwhile topside...**

Raph leaped the rooftops through the City in the shadows until he came to miniature alley where a group of thugs were dealing illegal substances. Crouching on the edge of the rooftop, calculated where he should leap down and hide before taking action. Calculating is not using the red clad terrapin's strong point which happens to his elder brother's area of pectise.

Stealthing his way down the fire escape until he finally got to the ground and hid behind the large green trash bin; listening to what the punks had planned as they trade the product.

"There you go, lil shit. That is 200 bucks." Drug dealer told his junkie customer

"Here, 200 straight up." junkie replied, desperate for his next fix

The drug dealer snatched the money then ordered the drug addict to take a hike. "Thanks little shit. Now take a hike before I gut ya like bone fish."

The drug addict ran off without no hesitation or a second thought except to enjoy his next fix. While the drug dealer counted his collected green; unaware that he is been watched.

Raph takes one sai from his belt and readied himself to beat the crap out of the purple dragon punks until a large shadowy figure creped around the corner of the alley. A low snarling hissing sound was heard that made the gang members tremble in their boots.

"What the hell is that, boss?" Marcus asked, trembling and tried to grab his gun from the gun jack of his belt

"Why don't you go and find out." Jackson told him, pushing Marcus ahead while he stood back

Marcus slowly walked to the corner, quickly looked back to his possie for a second wondering if they were close by and ready to help him with whatever or whoever that could be lurking about. Raph remained in the shadows behind the large trash bin and watched silently.

"Hello? Look here, whoever you are; come out or I will have give a lesson for ears dropping and snooping around." Marcus ordered as he shouted out loud and continued to walk closer to the alley corner

**GROWLING...HOWLING**

The drug dealers trembled and stopped in their tracks but Jackson slowly walked backwards and decided to leave his companion to die while he made his escape. Raph jumped slightly from the growling and howling sounds but kept his cool and remained strong as he made sure to show no fear.

Marcus moved closer then he heard the growling sounds as he peeped around the edge of the alley wall then he tried to run when he was grabbed and dragged into the shadows. He was clawed and had his right arm bitten off. Fighting off the best he could, so he may escape, alive hopefully. Which it is unlikely. The walls and pavement were covered in blood splatters as the beast bit it's prey limb off.

"Jackson don't leave me to die here, help me...please help me." Marcus calling out, pleading while he ran and held his bleeding limb

A large clawed hand reached out and dragged the frightened injured man back to the shadowy corner and resumed the killing. While his friends ran off with such scarcely fear, not returning to the scene and try to rescue their comrade from his bloody fate. Raph listened to the screams of the criminal; even though he enjoys beating these punks but no one don't deserve to be killed in any way; no matter what the criminals have done.

Allowing the other drug punks to leave which raph will catch later on but right now, he wishes to know what or who is killing. Listening to the pleas, screams then finally gurgling silence filled the air; walking closer to the wall corner when footsteps began to drew towards him.

Leaping up the fire escape and avoid contact with whatever it may be round the corner. When finally hidden in the shadows above; what the red clad terrapin saw not only blew his mind with disbelief but also confusion with no fear as it was something he never wanted to be ever.

Watching the large white beast walk by then stopped for a second. Sniffing the air before returning to take it prey along with it and disappeared. Looking over the rooftop edge and noticed the walls and pavement were covered in red substances that drizzled down into bloody paddles beneath. Grabbing his cell phone from his belt and call his brothers to tell them about what he had seen.

The question running through his mind as he opened the phone and stared the numeric keypad; ready to dial the number.

'Will my bro's believe what I am gonna tell them?' raph wondered to himself until decided to put it away and follow the beast. Follow where this creature will go and then decide what should be done when returning to the lair.

**to be continued in chapter two...**

**how did I do everyone? Did you like this chapter? **

**What will Raph do when he confronts the beast after he discovers its den. **

**What are his brothers also going to do when they discover something when on patrol?**

**Read and review until next time...tootles... **** enjoy reading.**


	3. following the blood trail

**Chapter two-following the blood trail**

Unaware Raphael's brothers were on their way to the surface; wanting to investigate the mysterious murders.

Leaping over the rooftops after the large shadowy creature that seems to faster than he is but not as stealth wise as the red clad terrapin. The large black werewolf leaped the rooftops, carrying its prey upon her shoulders not realising that the body was leaving a blood trail behind but luckily that no one will put the missing link of the puzzle together where the blood is going or disappearing to. Except Raphael, since he is chasing the wolf and following her back to where she is going.

As the wolf landed on the rooftop before leaping down and ran through the shadows of the alleys so she could undetectively run to through the abandoned industrial area where the sub-piping hid over the river. The wolf stopped for a second, sniffed the air as she heard footsteps echoed behind her. Placing the torn body on the edge of the rooftop and quickly lurked about and prepared to kill whoever may be following behind.

Raph also hid and prepared himself to defend against the over large beast. His heart beating faster than normal, trying to keep cool and remain calm as he tightens his grip onto his Sais. Leaning against the brick wall of the staircase entrance, sensing that he may at any time become the next meal.

Slowly peeking around the corner and only heard the sounds of the winds blowing about. Leaning against the wall and took a deep breathe as he closed his eyes and lowered both arms, grasping the deadly Sais. Warm slimy substances drizzled down from top of his head and over the right side of his face towards to his shoulder. Reaching for the substance and quickly glared it, wondered what it was and where it came from.

Sniffing the air that seems to reek of filthy sewerage stench with rotten fur entwined in it. Turning up slowly and stared up above him then saw the hungry beast, glaring down the red clad terrapin. Digging its sharp wolf talons deeply into the brick wall edge; each brick around the talon nails cracked. The beast glared Raphael; drooling, breathing heavily upon him with the foul stench filling his nostrils.

Raph tried to ignore the stench filling nostrils as much he could while he stood still but ready to defend if attacked. Glaring into the beast's narrowed blood red slit eyes, thinking should he wait for the creature to attack or attack it instead.

Gripping his sais tighter, ready to drive the sais into the wolf's head. Wolf climbed down and stood before Raphael then sniffed him. Lowly growling and snarling; when the wolf was just about to attack, sounds echoed from behind. The wolf's ears twitched and lifted her head to sniff the scent that distracted her, just when she was about to attack the red clad terrapin. Turning back to glare raph one last time before running off and taking the bloody body with her and leaving him unharmed.

Raph followed the beast to the edge of the rooftop and lost track of it when he was approached by his brothers. Mikey grabbed raph's shoulder behind in assuring manner when raph retaliated with uncontrolled outburst and attacked mikey; knocking him onto his shell.

"**RAPH CHILL BRO...ITS ME**." Mikey called out pleading

Raph realised that he was almost about to kill Mikey with his sai when both Leo and don grabbed his arms; trying their best pulled their red clad brother back.

"Mikey, I...I thought you were someone else." Raph told his orange clad brother ashamed with himself

"What is up with you, raphie?" mikey asked, sitting up and rubbing his shell

"Tonight has been little strange and you guys probably wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Raph explained, uneasy and in disbelief that he saw a werewolf lurking about the city

"How you start at the-" Leo asked when don cut him off and discovered the blood trail

"What is this?" Don wondered, kneeling down and touched the blood to examine

"Don't say what I think it is?" Mikey whined

"Yep Mikey. It is exactly what you think it is. It is blood...human blood and it is still warm." Don replied, explaining what the red substance is.

"Gross...yuk." Mikey whined in disgust

"I know where the blood came from. I even saw how it happened. We gotta go after it before any more innocent people may be butchered." Raph told his brothers

"Whoa whoa bro. Start again, what do you mean; know how it happened?" Don asked, confused but wanting to know

"I'm not sure what it was but...but I think it was a big wolf that did this?" raph explained walking to the edge of the rooftop, ready to leap down and continued to track the beast

"Say what?" Mikey said, confused and scratched his head

"Grr...mikey don't do that." Raph hissed annoyingly

"Do what?" Mikey said, teasing raph further

"Mikey!" Don snapped, glaring annoyed also

"What?" Mikey whined, pounding and folded his arms

Leo glared mikey annoyed also then mikey shut his beak up. The blue clad terrapin walked to raph's side and gently grabbed his shoulder assuring him with a soft brotherly smile. Raph gazed Leo and returned the smile and without a word, raph knew exactly what his brother thought with saying it.

Raph nodded and leaped down the rooftop along Leo leaping down after him then Don and lastly Mikey followed but not after he scratched his head and grunted before leaping down after his brothers.

Ahead of the terrapins about three blocks away; the blood trail continued to trail behind as the wolf swiftly ran through the city back to the abandoned industrial burrows in the far side of the city but not far from the terrapin's lair.

To be continued in chapter three...

I know I know this is getting little confusing. I did say that raph will find the wolf's den but not straight away. But he will when they follow the wolf back to the abandoned industrial area and separate to search for it. They will find the den but what they also will find, something little mind bundling.

I hope you will enjoy this ficcy and hope you will review.

Until next time...tootles...


	4. bitten by the wolf & kindness of another

**Edited 19****th**** September, 2010**

**Chapter three-Bitten by the wolf & Kindness of another!**

The werewolf carried the bleeding, mutilated body as she finally arrived to the abandoned industrial area. Before the she-wolf went down into the den; she climbed up into a brick opening in the wall where the wolf may eat her fleshy meal in peace then leave the remains before retiring as the moon is beginning to fade.

Tearing the limbs away from the body and gorged herself into the bloody flesh. Throwing out the fleshless bones but still covered in blood to the ground outside as she continued to gluttonously devour into the remainder of the corpse.

Meanwhile not far behind where four terrapins followed a blood trail to the abandoned industrial area. Tracking the trail and prepared to defend themselves against whatever this thing could be as it must not be normal.

"It looks like the trail ends here." Don said; unsure and lost track of the trail as he and his brother came to the fence standing around the abandoned area with a sign stating half covered in dirt. Leo wiped over the sign to see what it stated.

"**TRESPASSERS WILL PROSCUTED. KEEP OUT!"**

"This place has been abandoned for a long time, despite what the sign says. Must go in and find out what this...this thing must be just a crazed punk or something else." Raph grumbled anxiously

Leo raised his brow and thought that this is not normal about raph wanting to know something before giving the enemy a swift kick in the butt to the next week. Also felt concerned about his brother's behaviour.

"Split up and when found whatever this thing is, send out the signal. Are we clear?" Leo concurringly asked

Mikey and Don nodded then immediately replied as raph ignored his brother's order. "Got it, bro."

"Good; did you hear me raph? **RAPH**!" Leo scolded, raising his voice alittle.

Raph faced the blue clad terrapin and slightly glared and answered. "What?"

"Are we clear?" Leo harshly asked again, glaring the red clad terrapin as he raised a brow.

"Yeh yeh. I hear ya, clear as crystal." Raph annoyingly replied

"Heh." Leo grunted and led his brothers over the fence and quickly pointed two fingers to his eyes and circled his hand to give the order to split up and search the perimeter.

Raph already ran ahead, along with Don and mikey took to the other direction of east and west. Leo took that last direction toward to the warehouses. Meanwhile inside the building near by the river and the entrance of her sewer den. The wolf's ear twitched when she heard tapping among walls but was uncertain if may be that someone could be near by or just alittle paranoid as she might be hearing only tapings of water dropping onto the broken pipes, laying on the ground. Taking her last bite out of her meaty meal and left the remainder of the body about so she could escape undetected before been discovered that is trying to track her down or do away the invaders then return to the sewer den for the night as the moon is beginning to fade. Sniffing for the scent of the invaders before making her escape.

Assuming to smell nothing and leaped out of the wall hole and made her way to the river. Raph ran towards near to the river but never intended to see the beast hiding near by inside of crumbling building.

'What luck.' He thought to himself, grinning as he grabbed his cell phone to signal the others then he thought again that may be he could take the monster on his own. Blindly following the beast unknowing that he may encounter the fight for his life, one that he may never change when he discovers the fate he will be facing.

While the others searched around the other parts of the abandoned area when realised that they may be going in circles trying to track down whatever their red clad brother saw. Unaware they were left in the dark as he followed the beast and while they continued to search for it.

The wolf ran swiftly into the sewer piping opening, stood up and howled to the moon before running down the sewer tunnel then she smelt the scent. The scent of the invader. She lowly growled and hissed before running down the tunnel and awaited the invader to draw close then do them away before settling down for the night.

Raph used his ninjitsu skills as he followed the beast into the sewer tunnel and was astonished that this animal lived down in the sewer but wondered where exactly as he feared that it may live not far from their own lair. He waited for the animal to go inside then leaped down to the sewer piping tunnel then continued on. Standing in the tunnel opening, staying vigilant as much as possible since thinking is something not one of his strong holds when comes to kicking some butt especially one is that seems to little odd.

Back in the industrial area; Leo, Mikey and Don searched the area until they met in the centre of the path leading to the river.

"Well, anything?" Leo asked lowly grunting

"Na-na, dude." Mikey replied, shrugging

"I've searched everywhere but nothing." Don answered, taking a couple breathers

Mikey looked around then wondered where raph could be. "Where's raph?"

Don and Leo gazed eachother for a second then also wondered themselves. Leo opened his cell phone to see if raph sent a signal. As he opened the phone it showed nothing.

"Damn." Leo hissed

"Call him, Leo." Don suggested

Leo called raph's phone and no answer. Raph heard his phone ring but he made sure he turned it off as he was on the trail. Leo angrily squeezed the phone in his hand as he silently grunted. Don remained silent and did what he does best; tracking. A few seconds later, don finally tracked raph's phone and pointed down to the river.

Running towards to the river when a foul smell lingered and over powered their senses but it hit hard mikey first as he was the first to arrive close to the hidden corpse.

"Whew, that reeks." Mikey whined, muffled as he held his nose

"I wonder what it could be? I hope it is only dead animal or something." Don assumingly said

"Let's check it out and stay close." Leo told his brothers also holding his nose

Walking toward to the hidden rotting corpse as the stench became alittle over bearing for their senses. Using their bandana tails to cover their noses and try to avoid inhaling the smell. The three terrapins continued walking to where the body laid hidden in the wall hole. As they got closer, Mikey stepped on something. The orange clad terrapin lifted his foot up and looked what he stepped upon.

"**Aaaagghhh!** **GROSS, GROSS, YUK. FERAL**!" Mikey screamed and freaked out as he jumped around and tried to shake off the excess blood off his foot.

"Alright, alright mikey. Just calm down, look it is gone." Don told his baby brother in assuring manner and showed that his foot had no such blood.

"Whew. That's good." Mikey happily answered, grinning when he noticed his elder brother glared down him. "What?"

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head as he rubbed his temples, thinking that this was silly especially when his baby brother carrying on like dramatic prep-up princess even though normally it wouldn't faze him. Don knelt down and examined what mikey had stepped upon then realised it was a bone, immediately throwing down to the ground and shaking his hand in disgust and felt unclean then heard flies buzzing over the carcass inside the wall hole. Leo looked inside and saw the torn up, half eaten carcass. Both Mikey and Don looked over Leo's shoulders also saw the carcass.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Mikey muffled as he covered his mouth then turned around and began to hurl.

"Gross, poor guy whoever that was." Don said, also felt little sick inside but he was able to stomach what he had seen, better than mikey could. Leo stared the corpse in silence, wondering what kind of monster could have done this and why. Walking away from the open grave, removed his bandana tail that covered his nose and inhaled fresh air when he noticed the foot prints leading to the river.

"Mikey, Don." Leo called out softly

Don turned to his right and mikey looked up, panting after hurling his guts out. Wiping away the excess vomit with his bandana tail. Both terrapins walked to their brother and stood beside him then saw the bloody footprints.

Don also noticed a familiar foot print that belonged to Raphael. The purple clad terrapin knelt down and touched the print to see if it was soft or hard.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked curiously

"This is raph's foot print and it seems to only a few minutes old. I think he ran down after whatever this is that done this." Don replied, explaining the foot tracks as he knelt down before standing up.

"Raph?" Leo apprehensively answered

Don remained silent and nodded. Mikey spat to the ground as he could still taste his own vomit on the rim of his mouth. "Please tell me, that we are just going home and not follow the tracks. Right?" mikey whined, half grinning and hoped to be going home.

Leo glared the distance toward the river. "No, we have to get Raph and stop whatever this thing is before it continues with it carnage bloodshed. Must be stopped now." Leo hissed, leading the way to the river. Don followed without hesitation and saying a word. Mikey stood, pouting as he allowed his arms to dangle with a huff. "I knew you'd say that." Mikey sadly whined, then followed behind both his brothers to the river.

Meanwhile raph was following the wolf inside the sewer tunnel also hid along the way to find the monster's den. It was getting annoying and frustrating that he couldn't track the wolf without the sounds of water giving away his every move.

Raph hid in the shadows, silent as the wolf came walking back; lowly growling and snarling as it knew that it was been followed. Watching the beast sniff around as it walked past the hidden terrapin; the beast was getting drowsing and turned around then resumed the journey back to the den. Raph stepped out of the shadow and waited til the beast was far enough to unable hear his watery stepping as he resumed the stalking.

Also raph saw in the sewer water that there was blood running in it. Raph grunted in disgust and felt sickened to the sight of the running blood that flowed around his feet. Grabbing his Sais and tighten his grip upon them as he stalked the beast.

Following behind raph were his brothers unknowing that they were as much as prey to the beast. Just like the beast is something they must do away in order of justice to stopped the killings and protect the innocent.

The she-wolf was slowly walking to her hidden den but also planned to kill the invader that happens to be stalking behind her. Allowing the blood drip down off her fur into the water as she walked and leaving a trail behind, hoping the invader will follow while she climbed up above and waited to attack.

Outside the sewer piping tunnel, Leo and his brothers saw the blood running in the water. Without saying a word, Leo leaped into the tunnel and led the way; following the blood running in the water along with his brothers running inside after him. Running down the tunnel as fast they can to find the beast and Raphael before something terrible happens.

As they ran, Leo feared the blood running in the water must be that red clad brother could be either injured or couldn't come to terms with if he was killed. All different thoughts running in his mind, hoping and praying Raphael is safe and alive. The blue clad terrapin couldn't live with himself knowing that something happened to his brother.

Raph followed the beast as he tried to stay hidden among in the shadows so he can discover where the beast sleeps. He stopped a few metres back and hid inside another sewer burrow to avoid his presence discovered as the wolf stopped and began sniffing the surroundings. Peeking around the tunnel rim as he could see where the beast may continue to walk towards but noticed that the animal is retracing her steps and walked back as she sniffed around.

Walking near the sewer burrow where the red clad terrapin hid within, concentrating his breathing and silence so he would not be discovered as he glared the beast standing outside his temporary hiding place. The large black furred wolf stopped and stood outside the burrow and sniffed for the invader then slowly leaned inside the burrow; Raphael remained calm as much he could and still while the wolf lowly snarled, reaching with her clawed paws to feel whoever or whatever could be hiding in the shadows even though she can see perfectly well but manipulated her prey's judgement and gave a clouded sentiment to trick him to believe that she could not see them as she pulled herself out and continued on her way; pretending to be moving in the direction as seen but she swiftly leaped up to the sewer ceiling where the pipes dwelled and hid herself. Instead of being the hunted she resumed her position as the hunter as Raphael is now the prey.

Blindly raph waited and assumingly that the beast had continued walking back where they had entered. Crawling to the burrow opening and peeked out; to see if he is now safe to climb out. Assuming that he is safe, the red clad terrapin climbed out and wiped away the excess cobwebs hanging on his shoulders and walked further down the tunnel along with the wolf stalking him from above.

Prepared and ready to defend as he tighten his grip around the sais as he came close to the wolf's hidden den up ahead of him. Covering his nose as the smell was alittle overpowering; the den was covered with bloody rages that hanged over the den entrance. Raph followed the smell and found the wolf's den, using his sai to lift up the bloody rag and look inside. Not knowing that he just become the beast's next victim as he could feel the hot smelly and blood breath upon his neck.

Turning to face the large black beast and prepared to defend also try to kill it before the wolf kills him. Raph whispered one word as the wolf clenched her teeth and snarled before she roared. "Oh shit."

**ROAR!**

The sounds of the roar broke the silence in the sewer tunnel and echoed down towards to the others as they were stumped; unsure where to go and find their missing sibling.

"What was that?" Mikey cried, trembling

"This way guys." Leo answered, running to where the sounds of the roar echoed.

Both Mikey and Don followed the blue clad terrapin in hope to find their brother alive. As he is now fighting for his life against the beast. The three terrapins finally arrived and found that Raphael was fighting the large creature and astonished to what it could be, disbelieving this is something that only seen in a horror movie.

"Donnie, what the hell is that?" Leo roared, holding his twin katanas midair

"Ah, it looks like a giant wolf." Don replied, confused

"Are we gonna think what it is or are we gonna to save raph?" Mikey asked, fearing for raph.

Leo fearfully glared the orange clad terrapin then answered softly. "We are going to save raph."

"Well...**WHAT YOU WAITING FOR? YAH"** Raph roared, held down underneath the wolf's clutches almost drowning in the sewer water.

The three terrapins ran to attack and rescue their brother before he becomes a meal for the beast. Don leaped in the air and kicked the wolf in the chest, making her to stumble alittle and lost her grip upon the red clad terrapin she had pinned in the water.

Raph coughed as he gasped for air after been held in the water nearly drowning. Don aided his brother while both mikey and Leo attacked as one against the beast. Leo's counter attacked went in vain as he missed and been punched in his torso, making him fly across the tunnel and landed on his shell. Don also failed when he tried to attack and was punched down to the ground but mikey leaped upon the wolf from behind and tried to hit its head as hard he could with his nunchucks.

As mikey swung his nunchucks, the beast reached up and grabbed the terrapin. Pulling him down in front of her and held him tightly in her clutches then rammed him in to the wall as she gruntingly growled.

Mikey trying to breathe as he was overpowered by the blood stench upon the wolf's breath and also tried to free himself from the beast's clawed grip. Raph looked up and feared for his baby brother that is now held in the tight grasp and about to be devoured. The adreline running through his veins made stand and he leaped above the wolf while he held one sai ready to be driven into the wolf's flesh, hoping to be the weapon will kill it for good and save his brothers.

Raph roared as he leaped up and attacked but the wolf was ready; turning to face the red clad terrapin while she continued to hold the other terrapin against the wall until raph got closer for her attack.

As raph closed in for his attack which he was just not fast enough; the wolf threw mikey into the darkness behind her and instead throwing a closed fist; she held her clawed paw open and swung until her sharp wolf talons met his flesh covering his shoulder and upper part of his chest.

Raph roared and cried in agonising pain as he was clawed and held down then bitten; only feeling the teeth driven through his other shoulder before having a little of his flesh bitten clean off as the wolf lifted its head up and roared. Glaring her tasty meal and wanted more; she went to take another bite but this time, raph's torso. Not when a sharp metal object was driven through her upper chest to her right shoulder.

The wolf roared in agony as she stood up, reaching for the metal sharp object and flinging it into the wall then running off into the darkness. Raph gazed disoriented as he saw Leo standing over him, as he fainted from the shock.

**In the lair **

Raph woke up and found himself in the infirmary. Turning to his left, raph saw Leo asleep in the chair next to him. Well as he assumed the blue clad terrapin to be in deep slumber as he tried to push himself up from the bed when Leo instantly stood up and stopped him as he was disturbed from his sleep, realising his brother was trying to sit up. "Easy Raph. You'd wouldn't want to injure yourself anymore than you are already enduring?" Leo assuringly told him, trying to not hurt the red clad terrapin as he grasped his uninjured shoulder.

"Grr...Ugh, what happen?" raph groggily wondered

"You were bitten and clawed badly by...by..." Leo stammered confused

"By what, Leo?" raph hissed

"A large wolf." Leo answered

"I knew it. I told you it was a giant wolf, Leo! Ow." Raph hissed and whinced from the throbbing pain.

"I believe you, raph but right now you need rest. Donnie will be back later and check your wounds. But for the time being; go back to sleep, will ya?" Leo told raph, giving him a soft smile as he re-sat himself in the chair beside his brother.

Raph lowly grumbled as he laid back down and stared the ceiling. Thinking about the animal that had almost and could had killed him. But that didn't stop him wanting revenge and return the favour. The agonising pain made the red clad terrapin lowly whinced as he tried to keep his whinced moans at bay and silent then exhaustion finally washed over his eyes; making him close them and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile up topside...**

The moon was fading and the werewolf began to transform into her human form as she bled. In astonish pain, exhausted and weak from losing blood. Not realising how quickly she had ran then arrived to the alley nearby where the antique shop stood.

Howled for the last time during the last moment of the fading full moon then fell to the ground and knocked over a trash can, giving her presence away. Allowing someone unexpected to find the bleeding naked young woman laying on the alley floor.

"Who's there?" April asked as she was startled from the sounds that echoed round the corner.

Grabbing a steel pipe that she found on the ground near the dumpster. Ready to defend herself against whoever is hiding in the shadows as she heard slight moaning. "Hello? Whoever you are, better get out of here right now." April warningly bellowed

When she finally walked around the corner, holding the pipe above her shoulder ready to swing when she saw in astonish gaze. Lowering the pipe, then dropping it to the ground as she unhesitatingly ran to the strange young woman's side. Taking her own jacket off, kneeling down and covered the naked state of her body as she helped the young woman up to her feet.

"It's ok. I'll help you. Everything will ok." April whispery assured her, holding the woman's arm over her shoulders as April tried her best to carry the injured woman inside and yelled out for help from her lover that waited upstairs.

**To be continued in chapter four...**

**Wow this is so getting interesting; don't you think guys? Anyone?**

**So very sorry for the late update everyone. Anyway I hope you are enjoying this ficcy as it is has been bashing my brains like crazy and I had to write it or it'll end up been in the back folders of my brain. **

**What will April do or say when she discovers her patient's wounds are completely healed and show almost no scarring? **

**What will Casey do when he also finds out? Will he demand the young woman to be forced out? Or do something out of the ordinary?**

**Read and review...until next time...tootles... :P **** see ya dudes. **


	5. identity search 4 the mysterious maiden

**A/N: Slightly edited 5****th****October, 2011. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter four-Identity search of the mysterious maiden & Casey's darkness within surfaces!**

Trying to walk up the stairs and aid the strange young injured woman inside as she also shouted out for help from Casey; that he happens to have other ideas for the start of day when he heard crashing sounds and echoed cries.

"**CASEY**—**CASEY**." April shouted

Without hesitation and felt something was could be wrong as he heard his lover cry out his name. The dark haired man sprung to his feet and ran out the apartment door to the shop below the unit. Running in only boxers and white singlet when he arrived to the shop and saw April tried to aid a young strange woman that wore only a jacket—April's jacket.

Trying not to stare but then if it was not like anything he had seen before. As he glared upon the stark naked young teen, April tried her best to carry the girl but was not strong enough. "Casey, get something to cover her properly and get her upstairs to the bathroom now. Casey?" April shouted

Casey gazed April for a second as he realised then answered. "Oh, _right_."

Casey grabbed an old blanket that sat on the counter and draped it around the mysterious young woman's naked body then quickly picked her up and carried her upstairs with April followed behind them.

Rushing to the bathroom; immediately ran a warm bath to clean the wounds before properly bandaging them. Despite the old blanket wrapped around the young girl's body as she was gently placed within the bath tub as the warm water ran. Casey left the bathroom while April immediately cleaned the wounds.

It didn't take long to clean the blood away then afterward carrying the girl to the main bedroom where April dressed the open wounds that began to bleed again. April also dressed the young woman in one of her night dress and allowed her to sleep until she awoke. Leaving the room and closing the door behind her then walked to the bathroom to clean away what blood that remained upon her.

April went to the bathroom, undressed herself and threw her bloody clothes to the floor as she turned the shower taps on for the appropriate temperature before she stepped underneath the running warm water and washed away the blood.

Casey sat on the lounge as he waited for April to come out of the bathroom so he could ask how she found the strange girl and also wondered who this girl could be. Turning the shower taps off, grabbed the towel then dried her body and put the dressing robe on. Walking out of the bathroom and used the towel to dry her hair.

"So April—um—how did you find the girl?" Casey asked, still in shock

"I heard a loud crash so I went to investigate then there she was—" April replied, drying her hair, and then sat down next to her lover.

"I wonder who she could be. Even, where did she come from?" Casey stated curiously

"I don't know, Casey. We just have to wait until she wakes up then we can find out then." April told him, also wondered curiously but felt something was not right about her she seemed to be—different in a way that she couldn't figure what it could be.

April thought to give Don a quick call and ask him to come to the apartment. Casey gazed April and wondered what she was thinking. "What is it, babe?"

"Something about her seems to be familiar that I can not place my finger on it. I'm calling Donatello to come over and help figure this out while she is under our care until she wakes up." April told Casey, walking to the phone and dialled the number then waited for an answer.

Casey remained where he sat in the couch and watched April called the purple clad terrapin also thought about, how to explain the dilemma of how she found the young woman in the back alley. Casey was not pleased that his plans had been interrupted by certain little incident that may be just nothing to his mind. He sat in a huff and folded his arms, muttering under his breath. Low enough so April can not hear his muttering bickering.

* * *

**...Meanwhile in the lair's infirmary... **

**...Ring—ring...**

"Who could that be calling now." don lowly grumbled since he was alittle occupied with trying to nurse his injured red clad terrapin brother that laid in the infirmary.

Reaching for the phone from his belt and answered the caller. "Hello."

"Donnie, it's April. Could you come over right now, I need your help with—with, uh something." April requested

"Um, sure April. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be right over." don answered, raising a brow

"Thanks don. See ya soon then." April replied as she hanged up

Both Leo and Raph glared their brainiac brother, curiously wondered who the caller was and why called in the middle of the night.

"So who was that?" Leo asked, raising a curious brow

"April." Don replied softly

"April?" both answered

"Yeah, she wants me over, not sure it was. Maybe the hot shower tap broke again." Don assumed, grabbing his toolkit and begun to walk towards the doorway.

"Again? It seems to be almost every couple of weeks. Ow." Raph grumbled in pain

"You should be resting not trying to move so much after earlier." Leo told raph once more in firmer tone.

Raph tried to fold his arms without further injuring himself as he lowly grumbled and sulked.

"Alright, seems to me that you are more prepared to stay in the infirmary with raph so I can leave and fix the shower tap for April. See ya guys later." Don stated, grinning and rushing to the garage for the shell cycle.

The purple clad terrapin rode fast to the lane outside the antique shop. Taking the toolkit from the back of the bike and opened the door, went inside as he walked up the stairs to the apartment door. Knocking on the door, patiently waited for an answer and invite.

"I'll get the door." Casey stated, walking to the door and opened it.

"Hey case." Don said tiredly

"Hey Donnie. What's with the toolkit?" Casey asked

Don glared Casey confused then he ignored the statement and answered Casey with a question. "Ok, are you gonna to invite me inside or not?"

Casey slapped himself upon his forehead and stepped aside. "Oh man, what a bone head. Sorry Donnie, come inside."

Donatello walked inside and assumed that the hot water tap must need to be fixed so the purple clad terrapin immediately went to the bathroom. Casey raised a brow and scratched his head as he watched his terrapin friend walked in the bathroom instead telling him that he was needed in the bedroom where April waited with the strange young woman.

So the idiotic baboon sat in the couch, grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. April walked out of the bedroom and saw Casey sitting in the couch, flicking through the TV channels then wondered where the purple clad terrapin could be. "Where is Donnie?" April asked, glaring Casey as she placed her hands upon her hips.

Casey turned and gazed with an 'Uh oh' glare. "Um, Donnie is in the bathroom." Casey replied

"Didn't you think to tell him that I was waiting in the bedroom with our guest that needs medical attention?" April told Casey, wondering why he thought only himself.

"Well, maybe we should had called 911 instead becoming a mini med clinic." Casey lowly scolded as he snapped at April.

"What? I did what is the right thing to do, Casey Jones. What is wrong with you? This young girl didn't have no clothes on and has no identification." April hissed in disgust

"So." Casey lowly barked, and disgustingly glared at April.

"Casey, what do you expect me to do? Do you really expect me to dump her outside the hospital with no clothes and find out later on that she has no way to pay the medical bills that the hospital would expect to be paid in full up front?" April scolded in a low whispery tone; low enough that don would be able to over hear.

Don stood behind the bathroom door and overheard the argument between April and Casey then wondered what may have caused the rift. Opening the door, carrying the toolkit as he stood in the bathroom doorway then asked one question to clear the air. "What's going on?" don asked sentimentally

"Never mind." Casey replied; throwing the remote to the coffee table then walked to the kitchen.

"What's up with him, April?" Don wondered with weary and concern for his female friend.

"I don't know Donnie. I think he is feeling alittle couped up in here." April replied, rubbing her temples.

"O-ok. So, I heard you and Casey say something about sending someone to the hospital. Should I know who it is?" Don asked worriedly

"It is not Karai if that is what you are wondering. She has her own medical possie to order. But I did find someone needs help and—And—" April stammeredly told don

"And—And—What April? Who is it?" don stammeredly asked

"That is problem; Donnie. I don't know. I found her outside naked and injured. She is in the bedroom." April explained softly

Donatello stood before the red haired beauty as he glared surprised and unbuckled his toolkit from his waist then placed it down on the couch. Walking to the bedroom where the patient laid on the bed asleep. April followed in the bedroom behind the purple clad terrapin, as she sat on the end of the bed while don pulled down the covers and quickly undressed the wounds.

Examining the wounds then he noticed one wound that caught his eye. Uncertain and confused how this young girl seemed to be injured in the exact place where Leo's katana pierced during their recent battle in the sewer with the large black wolf that had clawed and bitten his brother.

April noticed the uncertain glance and wondered what he was thinking.

"What is it?" April wearily asked

"I am not sure. Are you sure that she was not injured anywhere else when you found her?" don uncertainly wondered

"Why do you ask, Donnie?" April answered confused

"This wound seems to be in the exact place where Leo's katana pierced through." Don replied stammeredly

"What do you mean; in the exact place?" April stated

"My brothers and I encountered a large wolf and Raph is in the infirmary back in the lair; injured." Don exclaiming explained as he put on clean antiseptic gloves.

April glared her terrapin friend concerned and shocked. Placing one hand upon her chest as she had a feeling earlier that evening. "Oh gosh; is Raphael ok?" April asked

"He is fine, luckily though. But alive." Don replied, continued to examine the patient for any other wounds that may need attention. Only if she may have any other wounds.

Donatello felt alittle uncomfortable undressing a complete stranger especially one in need of help. But what choice did he have; since this young woman has no identification and no money to pay the hospital medical bills. Suddenly Donatello found another wound along with a few bruises and cuts along her torso, left shoulder and arm.

Then the purple clad terrapin put his suspicions aside and assumed this young woman must have happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But that still doesn't explain who she is and why she was naked in the alley way near the shop.

Examining the wounds; cleaning with antiseptic then re-bandaging them and re-dressed the young woman. Rubbing the back of his neck as he walked out of the room; leaving the young patient to rest in peace and allow the wounds to heal. April walked out after don, carrying the bloody bandages.

"So Donnie, what is the verdict?" Casey wondered, folding his arms

"Well, she needs rest and her wounds have to heal before asking any questions on whom she is and where did she come from." Don answered, taking the bloody gloves off his hands.

Casey didn't reply as he felt something could be suspiciously wrong about their guest as he has bad gut feeling stirring within his stomach. April glared her partner and wondered why he is been so defensive; walking to the kitchen and throwing the bandages away before going to the bathroom and washing her hands.

Don waited for April in the living room and decided to search the police reports about anyone may match to the description of their guest and find out whether if she is a runaway or victim of a terrible crime.

Casey sat in the couch with his arms folded as he watched the TV and aggressively sulked while don sat in the chair next to the blue haired brute. April walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a jacket then walked to the apartment door, giving don a "Come on, let's go" glare. Without saying another word when noticing April standing at the door waiting; he instantly stood up and walked to her side. Before they left the apartment, April turned back and requested to do something while they were gone.

"Hey Casey, can you do something for me please?"

"What can I do for you babe." Casey replied, rolling his eyes unamused

"Just make sure that our guest is resting until we get back, please." April requested giving Casey puppy dog drooping eyes glare.

"Uh—O_k_." Casey answered, glaring April defeated

"That's a good boy." April said, in child like tone as she blew a kiss. "See you when I get back."

"See ya when you get back." Casey replied, grinning with such glee as he slouched in the couch.

Don rolled his eyes, walking out the apartment door and muttered to himself. "Oh man, lame Casey."

Don and April walked down to the shop and went out the back door. Giving April the helmet and held his hand out to help the red haired maiden to carefully climb upon the motorcycle behind him. Kicking up the bike stand and started the bike engine before driving back to the lair.

It didn't take long to arrive to the lair. When arriving in the lair, both April and Donatello immediately to the computer in don's lab and began their search for any leads to discover who the mysterious young woman could be.

Meanwhile April assisted her terrapin friend, Donatello search for any kind of information that determine the girl's identity, Casey sat in the living room and babysat the patient. Casey was getting anxious and craved for a cigarette also wanted a beer.

Standing up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator then reached inside and grabbed one beer. Turning to the kitchen drawer, taking out a bottle cap opener; after throwing the bottle opener in the sink then walking back to the couch where he took out a cigarette and lit it up also huffed in the nicotine fumes.

While he enjoyed drinking his beer and smoking as he watched some crappy TV soap show when he heard a noise that came from the bedroom. Placing down his cigarette and drink on the table then walked to the bedroom to investigate.

Opening the door and saw the girl was trying to get up but stumbled along the way furthering injuring herself in the process. Casey quickly paced to her side and tried to help when she viciously grabbed and broke his forearm.

"**AH!** **FUCKEN BITCH!" **Casey hissed, slugging the girl back on conscious and left where she fell on the bed with a bloody split lip.

Casey stormed out of the room, slammed the door behind him and bandaged his arm then resumed drinking his beer and continued with the cigarette before it burned out. Sitting on the couch, watching the television to take his mind from the sudden throb of his newly broken arm and suddenly when he thought to have something that he hadn't been able to get from April.

Something he craved to have that April won't give which he doesn't understand why. Unfamiliar thoughts played and re-played through his mind, specially dampened with influence of alcohol then wondered if he quickly do it and pretend nothing happened and have those certain urges satisfied before April returns home.

One question also ran through his mind—_**'Who'd know about it, if there are no witnesses? Who is gonna stop me?'**_

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter five...

Oooo...Casey is one cruel jerk ain't he? What will April do when she discovers what Casey did?

Will April call the authorities to come and take Casey away or will she forget as she too, is afraid of him but will April tell her friends about the abuse she has endured from Casey or continued to keep it a secret? Hmm...not good.

How they react when the wounds she carries have healed like they were never made.

What secrets does this young girl have to hide? What is she keeping?

Read and review...tootles everyone. Enjoy

I promise to update **ASAP** with the next chapter. Tootles.


	6. the love of a concerned friend

**A/N:**** This chapter has been revised by me and I have noticed that it has not gone so well for your reviews and decided to re-write and change that one particular scene, differently. I do hope it will be a better plotline for your reviews this time. Slightly re-written and edited 5****th**** October, 2011.  
****  
Thoughts are in bold and italics  
***************************************************  
****Chapter five-The love of a concerned friend & Flashbacks **

Meanwhile in the Don's laboratory where both don and April searched for any reports on missing persons, kidnapping or runaways. Leo was still sitting beside raph in the infirmary and mikey was busy stuffing his mouth with food as usual.

The old rat was meditating when he sensed something upsetting, stood up and walked out of his room. Looking around the lair and only noticed that his youngest terrapin son was in sight. Walked to mikey and placed his hand upon the orange clad terrapin's shoulder.

"**Ugh**!" mikey shrieked, placing one hand on his chest as his heart raced and turned around. Gazing the old rat standing behind him, surprised and felt alittle silly.

"Michelangelo, where are your brothers?" splinter asked softly

"Leo and Raph are in the infirmary; Donnie is—is—um, I don't know where is Donnie, sensei." Mikey answered uncertain.

Splinter raised a brow and his ears twitch worriedly. Without saying a single word, the old rat immediately ran to the infirmary. Opening the infirmary door and stood for a second as his worry turned instantly in fear when he saw Raphael lying on the bed.

Leo was sitting in the chair, meditating. Splinter walked to his son's side and stood beside him as he gently placed one hand upon the red clad terrapin's forehead without waking the sleeping terrapin.

Leo sensed a kind presence within the room; he opened one eye and saw the visitor. Stretching his arms up above him and sighed. "Sensei." Leo stated softly

Splinter gazed his eldest son with a frightening glare as one worrying thought running through his mind. "What happened to Raphael, Leonardo?" The old rat asked in a low soft tone.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck as he started at the beginning to how Raphael became injured. Splinter gazed Leo and waited for an explanation.

"_Well_?" splinter lowly stated

"After the training session early this evening; we were watching the news about mysterious murders that involved male criminals that were barbarically slaughtered. So we went to investigate then discovered the killer and Raphael was injured." Leo explained

Splinter was stunned also disappointed. "Who was the killer, Leonardo?" splinter asked

"The killer was a giant wolf, sensei." Leo answered, lowering his head

"Say that again?" splinter requested confused, glaring in disbelief

"Raphael was attacked by a giant wolf." Leo replied, repeating his statement

"Where is Donatello?" splinter wondered

"I am not sure, sensei. The last moment I had seen him; Donnie received a call from April." Leo told him

Splinter took the phone and pressed the button that auto-dialled don's phone, waited for an answered when he heard voices coming don's laboratory.

"That is probably Casey." April stated, worried and tried to control her trembling limbs.

Don grabbed the phone and answered with a hoarsely tone not realising it was his sensei, calling him. **"WHAT DO YOU WANT, CASEY? WHATEVER IT IS, WE ARE BUSY. SO SCRAM!" **Don bellowed in the phone.

"Excuse me, Donatello." splinter calmly said

Don blushed red in embarrassment when he heard his sensei's voice. Rubbed the back of his neck as he giggled with surprised glee then replied. "Oh, master splinter. I'm so sorry, I thought it was Casey calling."

"Where are you, Donatello?" splinter asked, wondering with curiosity why his son answered in negative outburst.

"I am in the lab. Why do you ask, sensei? Oh right; I'll be right there." don answered, hanging the phone

"That wasn't Casey, was it?" April asked, holding her trembling hands together behind her back.

"No, it was Master splinter and I have to go the infirmary." Don told the red haired maiden

"Ok, I'll stay here and continue the search." April replied, reaching for the back of the wheelie chair and sat down then continued her search, not realising her sleeve uncovered her forearm.

As don was just about to walk out the lab when he saw the bruising on April's forearm. Don grabbed her hand and pushed up the sleeve and examined her arm; assuming that he may be just seeing things but his suspicions turned from concerned to anger.

"What happened to your arm, April?" don concerningly asked

"It is nothing. I hit my arm on the counter while trying to re-arrange the shop." April told the purple clad terrapin as she yanked her arm away and covered the bruise.

Don raised a concerning brow, but was unsure whether to believe April's story. He left the lab, leaving April to continue with the search while he ran to the infirmary.

April gazed over her shoulder, realised she was alone. Uncovering her arm and glared her bruise; wanting to tell her friends about the abuse that Casey inflicted upon her. Feeling ashamed and worried about what her friends might say but thought the longer she keeps it a secret, it might go away; then she remembered the last time she gave Casey another chance when he promised it won't happen again and it did also got worse every time, he laid a hand upon her in violence. She closed her eyes and silently sobbed.

'_**What am I going to do?'**_ April thought to herself in shame and fear. Worrying if she told her friends that the abuse may get worse after they leave her alone with him. She also wondered what will happen if she did confine and seek help from her friends. Would it get better if she told the truth or worse?

* * *

_**...Meanwhile back in the apartment...**_

Casey finished his cigarette and a second beer; wiping the excess beer that drizzled down his jaw and reached for the ashtray putting out the burning cigarette. Stretching his arms above himself; then stood up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. Opening the door and stood in the door way as he stared down the young woman lying on the floor still unconscious.

Sighed breathlessly and then slowly walked in the room, leaving the door open—allowing the light that shown through from the living room over the bed end and slightly over the lower half of her covered legs.

Removing the bed from over her legs then gently slipped each arm underneath her legs and around her upper body, carefully lifting her up from the floor then carefully placed her down on the bed then only covered her lower body with the sheet once again. As he silently stood over the young unconscious teen, then slowly sat on the bed—beside her.

Trailing his fingertips along the outline of her face—gently brushing back the strands of hair. Unknowing that, within her unconscious sleep—flashbacks of recent physical attack began to emerge through black and white flashes then quickly opened her eyes—without a second thought.

The young teen began to stir with pleading murmurs then fastly shot up, viciously punched the dark haired man's chest with mere unspeakable force that made Casey laid upon the floor—hitting hard against the dresser.

Groaning and slightly disorientated as he reached for his forehead, quickly rubbing his skull before he noticed to be stood over followed by heavy, husky breathe. Staring up the frame of confused young teen, unable to see her face as it was overshadowed by the light, reflecting behind her.

The young teen knelt down and punched Casey in the face and broke his nose, making him bleed. Casey didn't get the chance to verbally express his pain as he experienced the attack—only to endure another punch in his face. Making him more disorientated from the powerful punching blows then it hit him like a tone of bricks when he felt the astonishing throb. As she ignored her shoulder injury—the jet ebony haired teen stood up and viciously stomped upon Casey's right leg. Breaking it in three places and then knelt down again, slowly this time. Glaring him with a trembling expression followed by a low hissy snarl then punched him once more—punched so hard that she slightly broke his cheek bone and placed him unconscious.

Then she stood up, spat upon Casey's unconscious face before running out of the room and opened the window to the fire escape. Swiftly leaped out then disappeared in the darkness within the alley across the road, leading toward the park. Running as fast she could to where she felt safe the most.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter six...**

**I know everyone this is getting interesting but it is also terrifying. Poor girl, heh?  
I guess ya'll are wondering, this must be an better written chapter, which I hope so—anyway, what made the girl to react like she had? Have to wait and find out. **

**Will Don try to ask more questions about the bruises? But is April willing to tell her friends or continue to keep it a secret and stay with Casey? **

**What will Casey say when April and Don returns to the apartment? And how will he explain his injuries.**

**Hmm...I hope the cruel brute gets what is coming to him...**

**Read and review until next time...tootles... enjoy reading.**


	7. a secret told & missing escapee

**Thoughts in italics and bold.  
****  
****************************************  
****Chapter six-A secret told & missing escapee**

**In the lair**

Don walked in the infirmary and saw his sensei standing beside the sleeping terrapin while his elder brother sat in the chair on the other. Leonardo gazed the purple clad terrapin before turning his head and quickly glanced the old rat that waited for his version of the story that was been told about how Raphael became injured and wondered if he'll recover.

"So my son. What is your side of the story?" Splinter asked concerningly and worried

Don gazed Leonardo then he nodded. Rubbing the back of his neck and walked closer to the bed end. As he grasped the bed railing and tighten his grip when he also started at the beginning on how this nightmare begun. Leonardo stood up from the chair and offered it to the old rat; splinter acceptingly declined and remained standing as he waited for the version from Donatello.

Explaining the exact same story as Leonardo but with more detail afterwards to confirm the old rat's questions with precise truthful answers.

"So that is my side of the story, sensei." Don stated, lowering his head

Splinter grabbed his excess fur underneath his chin and gently stroked his nails through with a suspicious glare. "Hmm...What you are telling me is true. So the injuries are actually from indeed a...wolf?" splinter inquired, suspiciously raised his brow and gazed his purple clad terrapin from the corner of his eye before gazing his eldest son.

"Yes, master splinter." Both Don and Leo replied in unison

Splinter listened to his son's story but one was left to be heard then he decided not to worry and left it as that. Silence filled the room around the infirmary when April came running in with a printed police report that she had discovered.

"Hey guys. I think I have found something." April announced, holding the paper

"What does it say?" Leo curiously asked

"According the police report; there was a massacre that involved mobile circus entertainers but one is missing." April stated, reading the report.

"Do you think this girl, you found could be the missing person?" don wondered

"Possibly? One way to find out." April replied, worried about her safety

"Are you ok?" Splinter asked, concerned as he could sense her wary and noticed her trembling hands.

"Oh sure. I'm ok; why?" April stammered replied, pretending to completely calm and vigilant.

Splinter walked closer and gazed deeper into her green eyes then whispered softly as he gently grasped her trembling hands, assuring her that she is safe.

"April, it is ok. You are safe." Splinter assured her

April broke down in tears. Murmuring her sobs as she collapsed onto her knees and pulled her hands away and covered her face. Splinter knelt down and instantly draped his arms around her, further assuring the red hair maiden and comforted her.

"What happened? Who harmed you, April?" splinter assuringly enquired

Uncovering her face and allowed to be seen as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Casey...Casey hit me." April explained and sighed with embarrassing shame. Worried that her friends may also be ashamed of her for telling them sooner.

"**I KNEW IT!" **Don angrily bellowed

"Knew what?" Leo wondered, and glanced his brother with surprised as he never heard or seen Don so steamed; not once ever.

"I saw the bruise on April's arm in the lab when we were looking for any police reports about missing persons, killings and kidnapping." Don replied, explaining his earlier discovering.

"I think we should have a little talk with Casey Jones." Leo angrily stated, trying to control his trembling fists and hoarsely tone.

In the bed nearby, Raph was awake listening to the conversation and wanted to go along with the others. The slight groaning was heard and Don immediately tried to stop raph, getting up from the bed.

"Raph don't get up, bro. Your injuries haven't healed and you'll only injure yourself more." Don assuringly stated, trying to push the red clad terrapin back into bed without hurting him.

"**WHAT! YA AIN'T LEAVING ME HERE. CASEY IS GONNA TO PAY FOR HITTING A CHICK**. **LET ALONE, ONE THAT NEVER ASKED TO BE ABUSE**.**"** Raph bellowed furiously

"Raphael, you must stay here and rest." Splinter softly told the red clad terrapin

"I will after I give that abusive bastard a good flogging. Ow!" Raph groaned

"Don't worry Raph. Casey will get what is coming to him." Leo said with a promising glare

"No...I don't care, I'm coming with ya's...ow; ow!" raph hissed and groaned in pain

"Raph you must stay here, understand!" splinter hissed

"Yes sensei." Raph grumbled and folded his arms as he sulked.

"I'll stay with him." April suggested, finally feeling safe within the comfort of her friends.

"That would be a good idea while we talk to Casey." Don assured her, giving a warm smile

April returned the smile and hugged the purple terrapin. "Thankyou guys." April murmured, as a small smile begun to form and another tear fell from her eye.

"It's ok, April. We are family and we don't tolerate violence against anyone especially when it comes to you." Don assured April, wiping the tear away and kissed her cheek.

April closed her eyes as she received the warm assuring kiss upon her cheek, now she finally feels safe once more. Releasing his grip upon her hand as Don followed splinter and Leo out of the infirmary. Mikey was walking out of the kitchen with another serving of tower sandwiches when he noticed his brothers and master were leaving the lair. In hasty rush, the orange clad terrapin ran back in the kitchen and placed the sandwiches in the fridge then followed the others in the garage.

Huffing and puffing when he jumped in the back of the camouflage moving van. "What's happening bro's? Where we off to?" Mikey asked, curiously smiled

"Going topside." Leo replied, lowly growled and started the engine then slammed his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the apartment...**

Casey woke up with a throbbing headache. Rubbing his head as he tried to stand then realised that his leg was broken. Despite he was in pain, the dark haired man grabbed his trousers and re-dressed himself before he is discovered when April and Don returned.

Opening a drawer and reached for a handkerchief to stop the bleeding, running from his broken nose. Unable to move when he noticed that the girl is missing; one thought ran through his mind.

_**Oh sh-t! I'm so dead.**_

* * *

**To be continued in chapter seven...**

**Ooooo...What will the terrapins and their master do to punish Casey? Now they know his abusive behaviour and what will they do when discover that a certain victim is missing?**

**Would they care what happened to Casey but wondered how it begun to begin with? This is going to be a needle in the hay stack now the search for this girl that is yet to be identified. Will they find her in time before someone else does?**

**Read and review until next time...tootles... ****enjoy reading.**


	8. interogating casey jones

**A.N: in this chapter; the terrapins and their master interrogate casey and the manhunt...uh I should say girlhunt begins. Can they find her in time before she is found by someone else?  
****  
*********************************************************************  
Chapter seven-Interrogating Casey Jones & The Search begins **

**While in the apartment...**

Casey tried to stand up on his other uninjured leg and reach for the phone. Grunting and groaning as the agonising pain throttled in his broken right leg. Trying to hop out of the bedroom and avoid any furniture along the way when he finally reached the door. He wiped away the excess sweat from his forehead, grasping the door frame as he huffed and puffed air before continuing to hop towards the couch.

Looking back where the ruffled sheets sat on the blood stained bed and correlated his alibi; trembling with fear and worry. Closed his eyes and lowered his head in disgust and shame in himself as he sat down in the couch then reached for the phone.

Casey dialled 911 for emergency ambulance.

"What is the state of you emergency?" operator enquired

"I need a ambulance immediately; I have severed broken and bleeding leg." Casey replied, stating his injury

"We will be there immediately but first may I have your residential address." Operator requested

Casey gave the address as he waited to be picked up and taken to the hospital for medial attention. Placing the phone down when he heard loud tire screeching that echoed outside, assuming to be hoonies drag racing again. The sound of fast passé footsteps running up the stairs from the shop were heard before noticed whom the visitors.

Four shadowy figures stood by the staircase, silent. Casey grunted in defence and grabbed the first object within his reached.

"Casey?" Leo called, stepping out from the shadow

"Guys. I am glad to see you, could you give me a hand to go the hospital please." Casey requested, forgetting about what he had done and unaware of their disappointed and angry glances.

Leo lunged and grasped his shirt then held the dark haired brute in the air as he began to bellowed his question. **"WHAT THE SHELL WERE YOU THINKING OF ABUSING APRIL, CASEY?" **Leo angrily bellowed, clenching his teeth and tightened his grip.

"Whoa whoa guys. What do you mean abusing? I never harmed April. I swear." Casey replied, protesting his innocence

"Cut the crap Casey Jones. We have seen the bruises." Don angrily hissed, narrowing his eyes into deadly slits

"Um, guys what are you talking about?" Mikey asked confused

"I saw a large black bruise on April's right forearm. And she said that Casey had been abusing her." Leo explained, gritting his teeth

"**YOU JERK! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. WE SHOULD GIVE YOU THE SAME HYDING THAT YOU GAVE APRIL..." **Mikey threatened, wanting to avenge the red haired maiden

Don noticed Casey couldn't move his leg and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Leo put him down." Don requested

"Why?" Leo hissed angrily

"Something is wrong with his leg." Don replied, curiously wondered to examine his leg in case that he may be faking his injury

"You should thanked my brother, you piece of trash." Leo hissed, gritting his teeth then viciously threw Casey into the couch then walked away, allowing his purple clad terrapin brother to examine the ungrateful human.

Casey grunted in agony as his leg thudded to the ground when a snap in his leg gave way. They heard the snap; Leo gave no sympathy but mikey stood nearby unsure. Don knelt down and pulled out a shuriken from his belt; cut his trousers then tore it open further. While examining the injury and confirmed his suspicions.

Don smirked and stood up then walked away leaving the wound for medical paramedics to fix as this is one injury he will not treat; especially a woman beating brute. Don folded his arms and stated.

"Leo looks like someone already has."

"Meaning?" Mikey wondered, folding his arms across his plastron chest

"Meaning that whomever that did this Casey has done us a favour even though it would not be approved by Master Splinter if we beat Casey more than he already endured." Don explained, reminding his brothers what their master may say or do.

Master Splinter stood silently in the shadow near staircase and listened the conversation and watched his sons interrogated their formal friend.

"My sons." Splinter called

The three terrapins turned and faced the staircase where their sensei stood. They stepped back as the old rat walked towards the centre of the living room. Master Splinter stood before Casey glaring angrily but remained calm.

"Is there something you wish to come clean about, Casey Jones?" Splinter calmly asked

Casey sat in the couch silent. Lowering his head; closed his eyes. The old rat sighed and lowered his head, facing the floor as he closed his eyes. The purple clad terrapin glanced over his shoulder, looking towards the bedroom where the mysterious nameless young woman laid; injured. Or is she?

Don walked to the bedroom and saw the bed was empty but noticed it was disturbed. The bed occupied the young woman when he left the apartment with April earlier. He lifted the covers and discovered a blood stain then remembered; the stain was not on the sheets before. Running of the room and viciously grasped Casey's throat, pushing past his brother.

"Donnie, what the shell?" Mikey cried, shocked

"What did you do to the girl? Where is she?" Don harshly hissed, clenching his teeth

"Donnie...please...she fell from...please I can't breathe." Casey breathily replied, gasping for air and tried to break free from his terrapin grasp.

"My son, this will not help. Release him." Splinter assured his son to release the brute's throat so he could answer the question before he slipped on conscious.

Don clenched his teeth, his hand trembled as he released Casey; allowing him to breathe again. Casey coughed and inhaled to fill his lungs and rubbed his throat and coughed once more.

Leo grasped Donatello's shoulder assuringly when he understood as the purple clad terrapin grabbed and pushed his hand away then stormed to the chair and sat down. Covering his face, inhaled air and tried to calm down before his anger consumed him.

"Ooo-ok. What girl?" Mikey asked, rubbing his head

"April found this young girl in the alley earlier and now she is gone. She fell from the bed and I tried to help her then she freaked out, broke my leg and knocked me out." Casey explained softly

"Hmm...I wonder what she could be afraid of?" Leo wondered

"Whatever it may be my son, we must find her before someone else finds her." Splinter told his terrapin sons before he smelt something he didn't detect earlier. He could smell alcohol then suspect horrible occurred.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey called

The old rat heard his orange clad terrapin son called but didn't reply. His ears twitched.

"Quickly disappear." Splinter ordered

**Knock knock**

"Hello! Anyone home?" the paramedics called

"Come in." Casey answered

The apartment door opened and the paramedics rushed inside the apartment, carrying the medical bag and wheeled in the bundy.

"Sorry I couldn't open the door as ya can see...my leg is broken and bleeding." Casey told the paramedics

"That's fine; by the looks of your leg, sir. You will need it to be operated upon to have it straightened." Paramedic assured as he and his assistant aided Casey to the bundy.

"Whatever you do sir; remain still as this is difficult situation." Paramedic told Casey

"No problem." Casey replied

* * *

**Up above on the rooftop of the building... **

The terrapins and their sensei watched the paramedics wheeled Casey into the back of the ambulance. Leo sensed anger within his sensei when he also noticed his clawed hands tightened upon his walking stick.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Leo worriedly asked

"Casey has a hidden agenda. I smelt alcohol on his breath." Splinter warily replied

The terrapins gasped in shocked but not surprised. They knew he drank but not to the extent where he had no sense of morals or self control but that was still no excuse for the abuse he inflicted upon April.

"Where do we start searching?" Mikey asked

"Master Splinter and I will search in the park while you and Donnie search in the sewers. When have the girl; try not frightened her anymore than she already may be and take her back to the lair." Leo suggestingly ordered

"Great plan but does any one know what she looks like?" Mikey wondered confused, holding his hands mid-air

"She is 5'3"; American-Indian appearance and approximately about 16 years of age." Don answered, explaining the young girl's description.

"Alright then; let's get started." Leo suggested, leaping down the fire escape with master splinter following behind him while mikey and don went back to the van then returned to the sewers.

* * *

**In the park**

Meanwhile the ebony black haired young maiden ran, ran and ran until she couldn't run no more. Feeling the tiring exhaustion waved over her; she fell to the ground on conscious when she was found by a couple were on an evening date; walking through the park.

"Oh my gosh!" a woman cried, running to her side

"Jeana. What are you-" the man stammeredly wondered when he realised why his date ran off so quickly

"Kevin...call 911. She is alive but something has happened to her." the woman told her date

The man took out his phone and dialled the emergency number.

"What is the state of your emergency?" operator asked

"I need an ambulance." Kevin requested

"Where are you? Who is in need of help?" operator asked

"A young girl; I'm not sure exactly how old she is. She is hurt and bleeding from her shoulder and we are in central park. Please hurry." Kevin pleaded

"Thankyou sir; an ambulance will be there immediately." Operator replied then hung up

"Are they coming." Jeana asked, taking her jacket off and covered the young girl

"Yeah they're coming. They will be here soon." Kevin replied, tucking his phone in the pocket of his jeans

Jeana gently pulled away the hair away from the girl's face so she could be seen. Kevin picked up the teenager and carried her to the nearest park bench as they waited for ambulance to arrive. Jeana knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Everything is going to be ok." Jeana whispered softly

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter eight...**

**If any of you are in case wondering; I can not recall what the paramedic wheelie beds are called so I name it bundy for now until search the proper name and I will re-edit the chapter later but other than that I hope you will enjoy reading, thankyou for your patience. **

**Hmm...i wonder what will happen next? Will they be surprised when they discover where and whom found her?**

**And what of Casey? Will he have the chance to explain what happen if the truth is revealed to why the young mysterious girl ran away when she is in need of help. **

**Not long to go, bear with me guys. I want to thank those whom read, reviewed and came along for the ride of writing this story. Greatly appreciated.**

**Read and review until next time...tootles... ****enjoy reading.**


	9. raph comforts april & name revealed

**A/N: this is a slightly re-write chapter. Hope this will be a better written chapter for ya'll as the original, which I guess—didn't go down so well. But the beginning will remain as it should but that written scene between the good Samaritan and psychologist will be re-written and changed differently, slightly. Sorry everyone, please don't chase me with machetes, torches and axes. (slightly re-written and edited 5****th**** October, 2011.) enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter eight-Raph comforts April & A Name finally revealed **

_**...In the infirmary...**_

Raph remained in the infirmary bed as he waited for April to return with a glass of water. Clenching his teeth, feeling his blood boil as he tried to ignore the exquisite pain that throbbed within him.

"Here raph. A cool glass of water, it will make you feel alittle better." April assured, smiling as she handed the glass.

Raph smiled and accepted the glass then drank the water.

"Ah, that taste so good. Burp! Pardon." Raph said, blushing

April took the glass and giggled when she heard the red clad terrapin belch. "Better out then in." she said, giggling then walked towards to the doorway of the infirmary.

"April." Raph called

"Yeah raph." She answered, facing him as she stood in the infirmary doorway.

"Come here will ya?" raph asked softly

"Sure. Let me take this to the kitchen and I'll be back." she told him

"Alright." Raph answered, giving April a warm smile

April smiled back then walked to the kitchen, placing the glass in the sink then returned back to the infirmary. Grabbing the chair and placing it beside raph then sat down when she felt a large cool skinned hand caressed her cheek.

April looked up and grabbed his hand then smiled. Raph smiled assuring as he gently brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"_It is alright. He won't be bothering you no more_." Raph assured her

"_I still love him. Is that wrong?"_ April said, tearfully

Raph gazed the red haired woman and didn't know what to say in reply. Sighed and closed his eyes then gestured April to climb up on the bed so he could reassuringly embrace her.

"Come here, April." Raph softly gestured

April stood up and sat beside as he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around assuring her, comforting the woman.

"Ouch!" raph whinced

She pulled away; assuming had hurt the injured terrapin. "Sorry, I didn't hurt you?"

"Nah. It burns alittle." He replied and smiled tiredly

April resumed laying down upon the centre of his plastron chest just above his torso. Finally laying comfortable with the terrapins strong embrace, holding her close, safe.

'_Oh crud_! Casey you damn bone head. Why Casey? _Why_?' raph thought

Running his terrapin fingers through her red hair, assuring. Both the terrapin and the red haired woman fell asleep; within arms embrace.

* * *

_**...Topside in the park...**_

Both Jeana and Kevin waited for the ambulance to arrive when they were getting impatient and wanted to leave but knew they couldn't.

"Where is that _damn_ ambulance?" Kevin tiredly grunted

"Are you sure that they said they'd be here, immediately?" Jeana asked

"Of course, they said that but it seems to be taking longer than what they said." Kevin answered, sitting on the ground near the bench

"I hope they are coming soon; I think she has a fever. She's burning up." Jeana said, as she checked the girl's temperature

"Where are you?" a paramedic called

"Thank _heavens_, they're finally here. **Over here!**" Kevin called out, quickly jumping to his feet and waved the location to the paramedics in the distance.

The paramedics saw the wary waiting citizen waving his arms, pin pointing their location. They ran towards them and immediately opened the medical duffle bag then began examined the young girl as Jeana and Kevin stood by.

"Do you know her name?" paramedic asked, needing information about the patient

"We don't know her name. We came across here and found her lying among the bushes on conscious." Kevin replied, holding his girlfriend's hands

"We have to ask you to come along with her to the ER." Paramedic told them

"Of course." Jeana said, willing to help

Kevin remained silent and went along with the paramedics. Lifting the girl up and placing her down gently on the bundy then wheeled into the back of the ambulance along with the couple hopped in the back with the mysterious young woman.

The paramedic slammed his foot down on the accelerator, sped through the traffic as fast as possible. Kevin and Jeana sat beside the young girl with worry for a stranger they know absolutely nothing about but wanted to help. Neither couldn't walk on by leaving the young girl to silently die in the darkness of the park, alone. Then it hit them; if were one of them that needed help and someone saw them lying on the ground hurt; they'd would also hope that whoever the bystander, walk by to help them too. If they continued to walk on and left her to die; they would be no better those who inflicted this vicious abuse upon her.

"Jeana." Kevin whispered

Jeana gazed Kevin with worry in her hazel eyes. "_She will be ok_."

Jeana didn't reply, turning back to her left and gazed down the young girl, fearing that she may not make it when suddenly felt a slight tightening grasp upon her hand. Scooted closer, leaned in and tried to hear what she was trying to say.

"Kevin, I think she is trying to say something." Jeana murmured

"What is she trying to say?" he asked

"I don't know. She is talking in a _language_ I don't understand." Jeana replied

Kevin leaned in to hear what the young girl maybe saying. As he listened, what he heard shocked him and made him angry.

"She is speaking gypsy. And-"Kevin stated then cut himself off as he tried to keep his cool.

"_Gypsy_? How do you know that?" Jeana asked confused

"I learned gypsy back in summer camp when I was a kid." He told her, explaining his childhood memory.

"Ok. What did she say though?" Jeana asked again

"It doesn't make any sense but she was murmuring something about and I quote 'let me go—you're hurting me'."

"Could this mean that she was assaulted then left for dead?" Jeana asked, fearful

"_Yeah,_ I think so." He replied softly

"Tell the doctor **ASAP**, Kevin." She pleaded

"I will. I believe she could be either an illegal immigrant or gypsy is her main spoken language." Kevin replied

As the vehicle came to halt at the entrance of the emergency entrance; the paramedic opened the back doors and wheeled the female patient out and rushed her to the ER along with Jeana and Kevin following behind.

The Samaritan couple were requested to wait in the waiting room and fill out some papers where they discovered her and filled out insurance papers for the hospital bill. Kevin hesitated and glanced Jeana for a second, wondering whether they are willing to take on a responsibility that social services should be sorting not them, then he remembered when his little brother was taken by social services while he lived with his grandmother at the time when his brother was placed in foster care then later that year; discovering his brother was abused and murdered by the people who promised to care for him but they had other plans when they took him.

He vowed to never allow no child to be placed in no such environment that is unsuitable and unsafe. This is was a vow he swore to keep.

"Are you ok, Kevin?" jeana asked, glancing

"Huh—Oh sorry _Jeana_. I'm ok." he replied, turning back the insurance papers

Jeana unsurely glanced her boyfriend and wondered what he was thinking about as he glared the clipboard holding the hospital papers. Meanwhile in the ER, the doctors cut all the clothes she wore and removed the bandage assuming she was injured badly. When he removed the bandages; and saw there was no injuries then noticed there alot of blood around her groin area. Examining the groin area as they took samples of the blood and whatever other fluids then they quickly cleaned her up and took photos for the police to examine when they come in the hospital to ask the victim some questions.

She was taken to a private single room in the young teens ward. The doctor went to the waiting room and requested for who were the people that found her.

"Who found the girl?" the doctor asked

"We did." Jeana and Kevin answered, standing up and walked to the doctor as they waited for answers.

"Ok I don't know how to tell you this but—we found no such knife injuries but had found that she was sexually abuse. There is alot of scaring and slight bruising around her groin area." The doctor told them, explaining what he discovered

Jeana and Kevin stood in mortified and disgusted.

"Where did all the blood on her shoulder come from then?" Kevin asked

"I'm not sure and I don't know why she was wearing a bandage that covered no injury. But whoever the fiend that abused her in such matter; he or they have bruised her badly as she was—was—" the doctor explaining as he stopped

"She was what?" Jeana asked worried

"_A virgin."_ The doctor replied

Both Jeana and Kevin were in shock and deeply stunned to the information. But Kevin seemed to be more angry then stunned as he closed his hand and began to tremble the tighter he held it.

"Is she _ok_ though?" Jeana wondered

"She is going to be ok as long she has a safe place to go to tomorrow but she has to stay here for the night." The doctor answered

"Can we see her then?" she requested

"You can go in for a minute but will she be staying with you?" the doctor replied, asking for important information about whether they will be taking her in or not.

Clearing his throat and answered softly. "Of course, y_es_."

She was stunned and glanced in disbelief that her boyfriend would do such an honourable act when he never did before but felt deeply proud to be by his side and have the treasurable part of him—_love_. Softly and proudly smiled, as she warmly gazed her lover—silently joined him while they waited for the doctor's coessential paperwork.

"_Excellent_. I'll prepare the paperwork for the bill and her discharge for tomorrow morning or whenever she may wake up." the doctor answered, telling them.

"Thank you, _doctor_." Kevin said, walking to the room where the girl occupied.

"_Kevin_." Jeana whispered.

"Mmm." He humed, turning back and softly glanced Jeana.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Jeana asked, curious but warily wondered. Despite she knows that he'd would do the same for her. No matter what.

"I couldn't live with myself if she was sent to the shelter when or _if_ she would ever wake up after the police questioned her about who attacked her." Kevin explained, walking down the hallway to the children's ward

"Oh _Kevin_, you are a good person and this is why I love you." Jeana mused, proudly smiled.

Kevin returned the warm smile then stopped, gently pulled her close and leaned in, giving Jeana a loving kiss. The lovers hugged then continued to the room when they arrived to the room and opening the door. Gazing the young girl lying on the bed on conscious but alive. _Luckily_. Quickly gazed eachother once more and softly smiled, slowly parted as Jeana waited outside while Kevin went in the room and sat beside her, waiting until she awoke.

Reaching for her hand—softly grasping it.

A psychologist walked to the room, cleared his throat softly. Jeana turned and immediately noticed that someone had stood beside her. "_Sorry_—Can I help you?" Jeana asked.

"Well, I certainly hope so. May I speak with you in private?" the psychologist requested. "Uh, _sure_. What is—you want to discuss about in private?" Jeana answered, following the psychologist aside in the nearby corridor counter.

"What I am going to tell and explain—may dampened your decisions of whether if you are prepared to full-time care for this young teen." Psychologist explained. "Whatever it is, may not dampened my decision or my partner's decision as you seriously don't know either of _us_." Jeana answered, coldly and irritated.

"I am not doubting your ambitions or your partners but—the question is, are you both willing and prepared to fully take on this responsibility." Psychologist replied. "What do you mean?" Jeana wondered, lowly.

"I mean, that we are not out of the woods yet. This is only step one and usually begins not so well as expected." Psychologist answered, stopped quickly as he was re-thinking of how to explain in an appropriate manner that may and will not scare the temporary carers.

"Just tell me and then I'll tell you whether if we are prepared or not to take on the responsibility." Jeana demanded, huskily. "Alright then." Psychologist begun to privately explained the side effects when a victim of such evil act will have repressed images and memories of what she has experienced and may become very disorientated, sometimes violent but very frightened until they gain their self-esteem, courage to trust anyone around them.

"So—Have you decided to become the guardian of this young girl?" the psychologist asked, taking a pen and notebook out

"_Yes_." Jeana quickly answered, already knowing that is what her partner would reply.

"Ok, here are some pamphlets on how to deal with situations of what the victim will repress while they are in your care. I suggest that she should seek counselling to help her heal and try to regain one piece at a time of becoming normal.." The psychologist explained

"_Normal_? What happened she does not recover from the assault?" he warily asked

"That is why I suggested to seek counselling. She will need your help doing this, though." Psychologist replied

Jeana turned back and gazed in the room's window. Jeana nodded and softly stated. "When do we start?"

"I'll be back with the counsellor's phone number." Psychologist told her, walking away to the counter and made quick calls for the counsellor that he has good term relationship with and knows that would be the perfect counsellor.

Jeana nodded then walked in the room and sat beside her boyfriend. Kevin softly looked up and wondered what was been discussed. "What was all that about?" Kevin asked

"Nothing much. Just that—we should be prepared when she wakes up that there might be complications with trying to gain her _trust_." Jeana told him, explaining half what was discussed

Kevin stood up and walked to the window as Jeana took his place, sitting beside the young girl then gently grasped and silently held her hand. Kevin stood by the window facing the outside and wondered where the fiend could be and hoped when she woke. She'd tell them what happened so they could help the police to find this feral rapist and have him under lock without no key to be access.

Slight murmured moaning was heard then he turned and tried to ask her name before asking more questions. The young girl slowly opened her eyes then looked around and tried to get up but she was stopped by a pair assuring hands.

"_Hey_—you're in the hospital. Are you ok?" Jeana assured politely

"_How—how did I get here?"_ she raspy and breathlessly asked

"We found you in the park and helped you." Jeana replied

"_Who are—you?"_ she asked

"I am Jeana Giovanni and this is boyfriend; Kevin Jenkins." She answered, stating their names.

"What is your name?" Kevin asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"_Brenna—Brenna Madrona." _

**...**

* * *

**To be continued in chapter nine...**

**Mmm...i wonder where the terrapins were searching when she was discovered by this couple that had found Brenna?**

**Will this couple have the ability to help her through this or allow the young woman to go about her way after they leave the hospital? Will she accept their offer and stay with them until the trial and arrest of the criminal that assaulted her? **

**And what will Casey do when he discovers the girl he recently assaulted marks him as the perpetrator but will she allow the police to deal with him or will she wait until later on and deal with him herself? **

**Also what will the terrapins will say and do when they also discover his dark secret and actions. What will April say and how will she react to the information? **

**There will not a sequel to this one; sorry guys. And I want to thank those that did read and review my story. Thanks guys. Greatly appreciated. **

**Read and review until next time...tootles... enjoy reading.**


	10. don found something

**Chapter nine**

Donatello found something & Brenna gives Casey Jones one last chance for redemption

_**...In central park... **_

The blue clad terrapin and the old grey rat searched in the park, hoping to find any trace of the female damsel suspect while both the purple and orange clad terrapins searched in the sewers. As Splinter and Leonardo were about to give up when the old rat caught the girl's scent but also caught the scent of her blood.

Sniff—sniff—"Leo, down there." Splinter said, leading the way toward the bush near a single park bench where Brenna's blood laid, covering the concrete walk path and grass patch. Leo followed his sensei to the suspected location.

Splinter knelt down and touched the wet red substance on the grass, raising his clawed paw to his nose and sniffed it once more to indefinite confirm it was they are tracking.

"What is it, sensei?" Leo asked

"Quickly, must return back to the lair." Splinter softly commanded

The old rat and the blue clad terrapin disappeared into the shadows before the dawn approached.

* * *

_**...Down in the sewers...**_

Don and Mikey searched high and low; just as they were about to do a u-turn as Don saw from the corner of his eye, assuming the girl may be hiding in the shadows of the dead end burrow near by. Walking toward the burrow and called out, which he shouldn't do but his hunch was telling him different.

"Hello?—anybody there?"

Mikey turned around and heard his brother calling out. Running swiftly and grabbed his brother then covered his mouth to stop him calling out. "Donnie—what you doing?" mikey whispered

Don pulled mikey's hand away from his mouth and replied softly. "Mikey please—quit panicking ok. Look there is something or someone hiding in the shadows of the burrow back there."

Mikey looked to the shadowy burrow and gazed back his brother with a 'are you crazy' glance then he hesitatingly answered, whispery pleading his brother to retreat. "C'mon Donnie, let's get the shell out of here—please. I don't want to be the next meal for whatever is in there."

Don smiled and reassured his baby brother that he could stay where he stood and wait. Don walked to the burrow, leaned against the cracked burrow wall then slowly peeked around the wall opening. Gazing into the burrow and saw nothing but darkness, stepping inside and sniffed around the burrow then discovered that he was completely alone. Sighing with relief, walking inside further when he tripped over something.

"Donnie—are ya ok?" Mikey called out, worried

Pushing himself up as knelt on his hands and knees then positioned himself on his knees as he dusted away the dirt from his carapace chest and torso. "Yeah I'm ok." don replied softly, as he opened his eyes and saw a dirty small duffel bag sitting before him.

Mikey walked to the burrow and waited outside for his brother. "What is it, Donnie?" Mikey asked

"It is a duffel bag and it has tag but I can't make it out. It seems to say Bre—Breana Maddon." Don stammered

"Who is Breana Maddon?" Mikey wondered, scratching his head

"I don't know Mikey. I think we might find out who she may be when we get back to the lair." Don replied, as he reached for his shell cell as it rang.

"Hello."

"Don—Mikey—It's Leo. Return to the lair immediately." He requested.

"On our way." Don answered, as he put his phone away after disconnecting the call.

"So—what are we gonna do with this?" Mikey wondered, pointing the bag.

Don glared the bag and replied. "Take it with us. I have a hunch that what ever is inside, could give an insight of who this girl is so we can find her before something else happens."

Mikey nodded and followed his brother's lead back to the lair.

* * *

_**...Back in the hospital...**_

Brenna moaned softly and grasped her head as she suffered a slight headache from the thump she received when collapsing to the ground in the park earlier from exhaustion and loss of blood.

"Where's the bathroom?" she raspy asked

"It is over there—would you like a hand?" Jeana offered

Brenna softly smiled and kindly declined the offer as she lifted the sheets and placed it aside then slowly stood up, making her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her when the lovers waited as a nurse walked in the room.

Lifting the medical report sheet; quickly checking if there has any improvement when she gazed up and saw the bed was empty. "Where's the girl?" Nurse asked

"She is in the bathroom." Jeana replied

"Ok—two detectives wish to speak with her." Nurse Janice told them, walking out of the room.

Jeana and Kevin gazed eachother surprised as the detectives were fast when they only arrived not even an hour ago. The hospital nurse went to notify the detectives waiting to speak with the young victim and take her statement. "Detective." Nurse Janice called

They faced the nurse with silent glances. "She is awake, you may go in and see her." Nurse Janice told them. "Thankyou." Detectives Russell replied

"No problem, detective." Nurse Janice answered, returning back to the reception desk until her shift ended. The detective walked to the room where Brenna and the two good Samaritans occupied the room. Walking inside and only noticed Jeana and her boyfriend sitting the chairs.

"So—you are the victim's family?" Detective Russell asked

"No—We just met her earlier." Kevin replied

"So you were the ones that found this young girl?" Detective Daniels asked softly as he took a pen and note pad out from his pocket.

"Yes—we found her laying in the park." Kevin answered

"Hmm—Mmm." detective Daniels humed, writing down the information

"Where is she?" Detective Russell wondered softly.

"In the bathroom." Jeana replied, just when the door opened and Brenna walked out.

Closing the door behind her then returned back to the bed, sitting back down as detective Russell sat beside her and asked for her name. "What is your name, sweetie?" softly and calmly requested

"Brenna Madrona."

"Ok Brenna—Do you know what the attacker looked like or even knew what his name may be?" she asked

"I don't know him and it was dark—didn't see his face properly—all I remember that I tried to fight him off and I went did—I—broke his leg then ran off." Brenna explained, trying to be strong and tried her best to hold back the tears. She had lied to police and detectives as wanting to deal with it her own way—doing something to do that would make him useless to anyone.

Detective Russell glanced back to her partner with a wary gaze before facing the victim again. "Did he do this to you?" she asked, reaching for the hospital gown and tried to uncover her shoulder to see the wound.

Pulling away and pulled the gown over her shoulder to cover her wound. "No."

Just outside the emergency entrance where the paramedics brought Casey and took him to the first room, assuming to be unoccupied while he awaits for surgery on his broken leg. Pushing the injured, drunk man pass where two detectives stood around a young girl, asking questions about whether if she saw her attackers face or May knew him.

Trying to hear what was said as he was pushed along on the bundy. Unable to see who in question but the voice seemed slightly familiar as it was alittle too soft to hear proper. The paramedics left Casey outside the room while they gave the nurse receptionists the information what is needed to be done for the waiting patient.

"Hey Janey."

The nurse glanced the paramedic that called her and lowly hissed, annoyed. "Don't call me that—my name is Janice not Janey."

"Just kidding, Janice. What are you doing in an hour?" he asked

"Working and then straight home—what can I do for you?" Janice replied, glaring the paramedic

"A white male—approximately mid 20's and in between 80-85 kgs, suffering with broken leg." Paramedic answered, handing the insurance papers with Identification

The nurse took the medical report and insurance papers then typed in the computer before quickly assessing the patient and called the first available surgeon.

Glancing in the corner of her eye as she could feel that been glared upon. "What?" she whispery asked

"Would you go for a drink after work or late night walk?" paramedic requested softly

Sighing and replied. "If you let do my work and I'll go with for a drink after?"

"Really?" he happily wondered, with glee

"Yeah—Really." She replied, smiling and nodded

"Awesome." The paramedic answered, walking away with a huge happy grin on his face

The paramedic's partner wondered what he was so cheery about. "What you so happy about?"

Facing his partner and a gleeful smirk as he replied proudly. "I have a date with Janice."

"Hee Hee—You and Janice? Hee—hee—you're _serious_!" Adam said, lightly chuckled when realising that his partner was serious.

Assuringly patted Adam on his left shoulder. "Never say never, miss right will come. Just be patient you will be as happy I am—hang in there buddy."

Nodding his head, hoping that Eddie is right. "I hope you are right, Eddie."

* * *

_**...In the lair...**_

Mikey and Don were first to return back to the lair after they discovered the beast's lair and took back the belongings as they could get a better picture of the mysterious maiden that had gone missing from April's apartment.

"_Man_—This bag is filthy." Mikey whined

"What do you expect, mikey. Whoever this bag belongs to—it seems to be that they have been down in that old dirty burrow for some time." Don tiredly said

Suddenly a soft familiar voice stated as they walked in the lair. "What burrow?" Master Splinter curiously inquired

"We found this bag with some dirty, torn clothing." Don answered

"Where did you find it?" Leo asked

Sighed softly and replied. "We found it in a small burrow where we encountered that wolf."

Walking to the Mikey, knelt down and investigated the bag. Wiping an old rag across the name tag on the bag—stating the owner's name. "Brenna Madrona." Leo murmured

"What?" Mikey stated

Trying to open the bag and look for more information about the missing damsel. "Leo." Mikey called

Leo ignored his baby brother, calling him. Until he finally opened the bag and then found a small picture of Brenna and her family. Staring the photo and felt Master Splinter's hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, my son?" The old rat asked softly

"I found a photo...and I think this is her." Leo replied, facing the old rat and handed the picture.

Master Splinter took the picture also gazed upon it. "Donatello...is this the girl, Miss O' Neil found?" Splinter asked

Donatello quickly looked at the photo and was astounded to see the girl that April found outside in the alley was the girl they are searching. "Yes...that is her." he replied

"She's pretty." Mikey commented

"Mikey." Leo said, annoyance

"What? She is." Mikey annoyingly barked back

"That is enough. Right now, finding this girl is more important." Splinter snapped annoyingly

"Sorry." Mikey apologised

"Sorry Sensei." Leo apologised as he faced the floor, ashamed

Don noticed that Raph was standing nearby, ready to go and search for Brenna also want to give Casey Jones a walloping, one he will never forget.

"Raph—you should be resting—you couldn't have healed this fast. Let me check you over." Don reassured the red clad terrapin, trying to attend the wound when he was angrily glared.

"Donnie—please I'm fine. Stop fussing over me and let's get moving. I want to give Casey a walloping from here to next Sunday after what he did to April." Raph lowly barked

The purple clad terrapin stepped back in silence, leaving the red clad terrapin as demanded.

"So where do we start and what does this chick look like?" Raph wondered curiously

"Big ears." Mikey teased

"I don't have ears, wise guy." Raph stated

"Alright you two—Don." Leo said; stopping both his brothers beginning a brawl when they should be searching that needs their help.

"Yeah." Don answered

"While we search topside in the van for this...Brenna, would you search in the police or hospital reports for anyone that has been found within the last few hours." Leo explained the plan

"I was on my way to do that. What about April?" Don replied, wondering where their friend could be

"She is sleeping in the infirmary." Raph answered, explaining the maiden's whereabouts.

Don went to his computer while his brothers left the lair and Master Splinter retired to his room, and decided to rest.

* * *

_**...Back in the hospital...**_

Casey waited to be seen by a doctor, trying not grunt out loud as the agonizing pain continue to throb in his leg. The doctor walked passed Casey, reading the medical kit taken from the unidentified female rape kit.

"Hey doc—" Casey called, reaching for his arm

The doctor glanced Casey with non-concerned glance, staring at his arm been grasped tightly. "Sir—please release my arm and I will attend to you shortly."

"C'mon doc—Can I have painkillers while waiting please?" Casey whiningly complained

"Nurse give this patient some methadone."

"Gladly." Nurse replied, smirking

Casey happily smiled as he was finally getting some painkillers to ease the throbbing. Nurse went to the back and grabbed a needle, filling it the requested substance and walked to Casey's side, gently stroked the mid section of his forearm with a cotton ball containing alcohol to soften the skin then penetrated this skin, inserting the methadone.

"Ah—thankyou." Casey happily murmured

Nurse smiled and walked away, in hope that he would be silent after complaining about his leg. "Ok here is my card—if you remember anything else—anything at all, give me a call." Detective Russell required.

Taking the card silently and just wanted to leave the hospital as she was feeling alittle trapped. Jeana and Kevin were getting tired when a nurse walked and offered a couple of blanket for the couple. "Excuse...would you like a blanket?"

Jeana gazed Kevin wondering if he wished to stay with Brenna or go home. "Please—" he replied, accepting the offer.

Jeana smiled as she stayed by Brenna's side and held her hand, assuringly. "Thankyou for your time." Detective Daniels inquired. The detectives and NYPD officers walked out and searched around themselves for any suspects with a possible broken leg. With little information to go on but hoped that the lab will show the attacker's DNA will show a possible crim record to track him down. Detective noticed that one man that may fit the description of what was given but assumed that could be caused by other incident. Walking to the reception desk and asked the nurse about the assumed suspect has what is gathered on his notepad.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes."

"This man here...does he have a broken leg that was caused by mere force from another person?" detective Daniels wondered

"I'm not sure sir. He has been waiting to be seen by a doctor to confirm the injury." The nurse replied

Taking out a card with his number on it; handing it to the nurse and requested an important favour. "When the doctor sees him, could you give this to him or her and have them call me, please."

"Of course. Detective Daniels." She stated

He smiled and followed behind his partner and NYPD officers and waited for the report on the kit and then continued from there while they searched for other information to catch the perp.

* * *

_**...Ten minutes later...**_

Casey was finally moved into a room where he waited to be taken into theatre for his leg to be examined. "Ok—Mister—"Dr Augustine stammered, gazing Casey

"Casey—Casey Jones."

"Ok, Mr Jones—what happened to your leg?" he asked, wondering while examining the broken limb

"I can't remember—what I did and when I woke I couldn't get up." Casey lied

"Hmm—By the looks of your leg that you will surgery immediately then physio therapy; depending on the exact cause and what is needed to be done. So let's get you into the ER right away shall we." Doctor stated, smiling and held the medical clipboard close to his chest.

The two nurses accompanied him, prepared him for the surgery and requested Casey to get into the wheelchair so they could take him upstairs where the ER was getting prepped. Casey did what he was requested and hobbled on his other leg and sat in the wheelchair then wheeled to the elevator pass the room where Brenna was occupied in. Peeking in the room and he saw Brenna. Gulped deeply and bit his tongue, remaining silent and tried to run when his leg gave way, Brenna glared towards the door and saw Casey. Pretending not to recognise his face until Kevin saw him also and wondered if he was the one. "You ok?" he assuringly asked

"Yeah, I'm ok." Brenna replied

"You sure? You can tell us—was it him?" Jeana told her

"I'm sure—and it is not him." Brenna replied, calmly smirked

Jeana stood up and gave her a hug, comforting Brenna. As she stared the door while the nurses aided Casey to get back in the wheelchair, he fearfully gazed back and saw her eyes changed color. From an earthy brown to blood shot red in a deathly slits as she stared at him. Trembling as he was wheeled to the ER, fearing what she may do to him when have the chance to get close to him.

"C'mon we better get some sleep." Kevin suggested

Jeana nodded as she climbed upon the bed and draped her arms around Brenna. Kevin placed the blanket over his lover as she laid beside Brenna, assuringly comforting her. Feeling safe in the arms of a complete stranger; closing her eyes and fell in deep slumber. Jeana also fell asleep while Kevin tried to make himself comfortable as much as possible in the chair close by, getting some sleep.

* * *

_**...Later in the morning light...**_

Kevin walked in the room with fresh egg sandwiches and two coffee's. Jeana opened her eyes and stretched her arms. "Hey beautiful." Kevin lovingly stated

"What is the time?" Jeana wondered, gazing to Brenna that still slept soundly.

Placing down the coffee's and sandwiches then quickly checked his watch. "It's 10am." He answered

"10am? How long have we been here?" Jeana asked

"Since 3am this morning." Kevin replied, muffled with food in his mouth

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, stretched her arms again and accepted the coffee and sandwich handed to her. "Thanks."

Kevin smiled and sat down. "How is she?"

"I don't know...she slept well since the attack. For a distraught victim she is calm." Jeana said, confused

"Jeana, you should know better than anyone what it feels like to be all alone, shamed and afraid. Don't worry she will receive counselling to overcome it and regain her life back." Kevin reassured his wary girlfriend, confident that she will be ok.

Brenna woke up and turned to the friendly couple that found her. "Hey." She raspy greeted

Kevin and Jeana gazed Brenna, standing beside and gently grasped her hand while she only accepted Jeana's hand not Kevin.

"How are you feeling?" Jeana comfortingly asked

"Sore—but suffocated. I want to leave, where's the doctor?" Brenna wondered

"The doctor should be here soon. And will see what he says about if you are can be discharged. Do you have somewhere to go?" Jeana replied

Brenna nodded as she pushed the sheets away and tried to stand, wanting her clothes but they were police evidence now. The doctor walked in and looked over the clipboard report was happy to discharge Brenna, allowing to go home. "Where are my clothes?" she wondered

"The police have for evidence to be used against the criminal that attacked you." Doctor replied. "Well do you have something that I can use while you are preparing the papers so I can leave."Brenna requested

Doctor turned around and called in a nurse to retrieve and temporary dress for Brenna to wear. "Nurse."

"Yes." Natalie answered, walking in the room

"Could get something for this young lady to wear please." he requested

"I have second trench coat you may have." She mentioned kindly

"Thankyou I'll bring it back." Brenna stated

"No don't be modest, you can have it. I'll just go get it for you." Natalie insisted

"So doctor can I leave?" Brenna wondered, hoping

"Let me prepare the discharge papers and you may leave." he replied

"Thankyou." Brenna said, grateful

Brenna stretched her arms as she inhaled fresh hospital air, filling her lungs then stood up from the bed. Walking to the bathroom door and turned the handle, opening it. "Here." Jeana offered

"It's ok—I got it." Brenna softly raspy answered

"No—Take this." Jeana recited and handed a clean towel

"_Oh_—Thankyou." Brenna replied, accepting the towel before walking inside and locking the door behind her as she prepared herself for quick shower. Taking the hospital gown off and gazed into the mirror as she stared the newly scar on her shoulder.

'What were those things? Whatever they are...I must do away one of them.' Brenna thought to herself, remembering the first encounter with the terrapins and decided to kill which one that she infected before it is too late. The question was—where will she start to search for him—search for the one she infected before he becomes a werewolf or in a strange circumstances that state him as an were terrapin.

Stepping underneath the running hot water and washed away any other evidence of where she has been. Enjoying the running watery heat when she was lightly startled by the knocking the door.

**Knock Knock**

"Brenna." Kevin called

"Yes." Brenna answered

"The nurse brought a trench coat and hospital top and pants for you to wear." Kevin replied softly

Wiping away the running water from her face and replied. "Thanks."

"Welcome—Jeana is going to stay with you but I have to leave so I'll see you later on...ok." Kevin reassured

"Alright, see ya." Brenna farewelled as she hoped that Jeana would go with him so she could leave before the doctor returned.

Kevin kissed Jeana's forehead as he prepared to leave and Jeana sat in the chair waiting for Brenna to come out of the bathroom. Opening the door and held her hand out as she requested for the clothes. "Jeana, may I have the clothes please."

"Of course." Jeana answered, standing up and handed the clothes to Brenna.

"Thanks." Brenna said gratefully

"Welcome." She softly replied

As Brenna dried herself down and dressed in the hospital clothes and trench coat, scheming an escape plan. She was grateful for the kindness but couldn't accept the offer of staying with the lovers as they are in more danger. "Jeana." She softly called

"Yes." Jeana answered

"Could you get me a hot cup of tea please." Brenna requested, feeling guilty as she was using this to her advantage so she may escape and give the sick perp one last wake up call, in hope he may change his ways.

"Sure, I'll be right back." jeana replied, leaving the room and getting what was requested.

Opening the door and peeked out to see if Jeana had left. Brenna was pleased that she was all alone but felt guilty for lying to Jeana and falsely requested for a drink, as a distraction to escape.

Quickly looked around the hospital corridors and saw the doctors and nurses were distracted with other patients, Brenna smiled and silently made her way to Casey's room. Standing in the door way of his room, clenching her fists tightly as they trembled. Walking in the room then closed the door, closed the blinds before standing over the sleeping brute.

Feeling her heart beat faster and gritted her teeth as she tried to remain calm. Casey felt a warm breathe upon him, opening his eyes as they widen in fear when he was about to scream out for help. Brenna covered his mouth with her hand and glared viciously with her teeth that had grew longer and sharper.

"We meet again, you son of _bitch_." Brenna hissed

Casey glared into her blood shot narrowed deathly slit eyes with fear, trembling and unable to scream or cry out for help.

"I am giving you one chance to change your ways or I will be back and give you what I should be doing right now—do I make myself _clear_." Brenna coldly told Casey, offering him one chance for redemption

Casey nodded with fearing widen glance.

Brenna smiled her sharp toothy grin. "_Good_—remember if you don't, I will return to finish the job."

Opening the window and leaped out then disappeared in the shadows of the carpark. Casey laid in his bed, trembling so badly that he fearfully urinated his pants and sheet. Jeana returned with the tea requested. "Brenna—here is your tea and I also got you an—" Jeana stated as she realised that Brenna had disappeared, running to the desk and ask if anyone had seen Brenna leave. Apparently no one seen Brenna leave and an immediate hospital search was performed.

Smelling the fresh air of freedom before she continued on to return back the den in the sewers. Brenna took off the trench coat and left it on the railing so it would be drag her down or be what will help to track her down.

'Now I must find this creature before the next full moon.' She thought to herself, running and disappeared before discovered by any body else.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter ten...**

**Oh crap poor raph...Brenna is on her way to find him and kill the red clad terrapin before he changes into an were terrapin himself and gorges into innocent people. This is bad, really bad. **

**Can anyone tell me what you may think that might happen next? Anyone? I wonder what will happen next too...let's go find out shall we? Almost close to the finale chapter the epilogue**

**Read and review until next time...tootles... enjoy reading.**


	11. another secret told

**a/n : the diary entry is written in bold and italics as it is the journal of Brenna thoughts, fears and what she has done. Here is chapter ten...enjoy everyone...tootles ;)**

* * *

**Chapter ten-Another secret told & Don discovers a diary**

**In the lair**

The purple clad searched for any information that could prove useful to find Brenna. He leaned back in his chair, sighing softly and picked up the photo gazing it. Admiring the girl, wondering where she may be as it is not safe for an such young beauty as pretty as she. Distracted with gazing the photo and unaware that April awoke, standing behind him.

The purple clad terrapin almost leaped out from his chair when he felt the smooth warm hand upon his shoulder. "Aaggh." Don shrieked

"Don calm down...it is only me." April reassured the frightened from the terrapins shriek

Softly panted and breathed relief as he calmed down, requesting his friend to never sneak up behind him. "Don't do that again, April."

"Sorry...what is that?" April replied, apologising

"This was inside the duffel bag that Mikey and I found in an old dirty burrow within the sewers." Don answered, handing the photo to April.

"Wow...this must be her family...where is she?" April admired, curiously asked

"That is the problem...we don't know...she disappeared not long after we left Casey alone and we have been searching for her since last night." Don explained

April stood stunned, fearing what Casey may have done. "April."

"Hmm..." April humed softly

"You ok?" Don worried, giving her concerned glance

"I'm worried about this girl as I fear..." April stopped and glanced the photo once again fearfully.

"Fear? April...there is something you want to tell me? There is more that Casey done isn't there?" Don warily and concerningly inquired

"Casey hadn't just hit me...he...has..."April stammeredly replied, cutting herself as she was too ashamed to explain more of the abuse she endured from Casey when he becomes drunk.

Don stood up from his chair and pulled April into his arms and reassuringly embraced her as she softly sobbed. His blood boiled inside him and was absorbingly disgusted that human men can be such cruel counterparts toward their partners. Stroking his terrapin fingers through her hair and felt a slight bump. Pulling away and gazed down to her abdomen, reaching and placed his hand upon her abdomen. His eyes widen with immense shock and gazed up to April's face. "Are you...pregnant?" Don asked lowly

April teary nodded, closing her eyes with no response. Silence filled between them, cupping her cheek concerningly and softly sighed. "Does Casey know?" Don wondered, hoping he will never know as he doesn't deserve to know about the baby.

April silently shook her head. "Do you want him to know?"

"No." April softly replied

"We are always here for April and we will help you with the baby." Don assured and friendly offered

April smiled and softly thanked her purple clad terrapin friend. "Thanks Donnie."

Don returned the smile and kindly suggested to go rest in her sensitive state. April didn't argue with the terrapin's suggestive thought, returning to the lair's infirmary and rested. Don continued to search for any new reports since earlier evening before. Then a break through of a report about young girl recently sexually assaulted that was found by two Samaritans within central park around 2am.

Taking out his shell cell from his belt, opened it as he was just to contact his brothers in the van up topside. Suddenly wondered if he covered the ground in the sewer as he brothers searched topside which over more ground perimeter. Closing his cell, placing it back in his belt then grabbed his duffel bag and Bo staff. Quickly checking on his pregnant friend in the infirmary that was sound asleep, the purple clad terrapin left a note stating that Master Splinter is also in the lair and do not worry as he and his brothers will return soon.

Placing the note on the table beside her, before leaving the infirmary...he ran his fingers through her hair without waking the sleeping woman.

Leaving the infirmary and walked to the front door when he was stopped by the old rat.

"Where are you going my son? Where is Miss O'Neil?"

"I'm going to search in the sewers again and April is in the infirmary sleeping." Don answered softly

"Be careful my son." The old rat requested

"Yes Sensei." The purple clad terrapin replied, bowing then left.

The old rat watched his terrapin son leave the lair, quickly checked on April in the infirmary then returned to his private chamber and did light meditation.

* * *

**Up Topside**

Leo his brothers searched up topside in hope to find the young misguided girl. Raph sat in the passenger seat and fiddle with the bandages as they began to itch. "Damn bandages." Raph whined

Leo looked to his left, gazing upon his red clad terrapin brother with worry. "Maybe you should had stayed back at the lair." Leo reassuringly suggested

"And miss all the fun...No way bro...Besides I couldn't stay in that damn infirmary one second longer." Raph replied

The blue clad terrapin gazed his brother and gave a small grin. Continued driving through the city, searching high and low but nothing...They were unaware that Brenna was searching for them also but only after one particular terrapin; the one that she had infected.

* * *

**Back in the hospital car-parking lot**

Silently running through the unsuspected crowded carpark and avoided all means of detection. Hiding behind a 4x4 Honda land cruiser vehicle; as she watched the citizens leave the carpark, waiting to go in the opposite direction. Running through the parking lot fast as possible and arrived to the nearest alleyway then climbed her way up the wall to the rooftops. Feeling extremely tired but urged herself to continue; leaping across the rooftops through the city until reaching the abandon industrial area where her den laid hidden the sewer piping system.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sewers, the purple clad terrapin returned back to the den that he and Mikey discovered earlier. Donatello thought if he found more either belongings or maybe some information about the damsel in question then go up topside and re-group with his brothers, continue the search in hope to help the misguided teen before she gets into trouble that may get out of.

Speeding through the tunnels on the sewer glider; returning back the den in the far end of the sewer piping near the abandoned industrial area. Climbing off the glider and walked down the excess tunnel where the glider can't hover through...finally arrived to the den and stood outside of it before stepping inside and searched for whatever else that may be left behind. Turning the flashlight and enlightened the shadows in the den, looking around the small confined space and only found torn and bloody clothing.

His senses were over powered by the stench of the rotten blood on the torn clothing then came across a diary, hidden underneath a pile of a mattress newspaper. Taking out the dirty covered diary and opened it then read the first page of the first entry.

_**28**__**th**__** July, 1993 **_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Another crim tried to harm an old lady waiting for a bus last night. I sat watching from the rooftop up above and waited until he walked in the shadows of the nearby alleyway, despite that he dragged that poor old woman in the alleyway. Wanting to rob and sinister murder her...I silently climbed down the wall and hid in the shadows then slowly walked up behind the evil trash scumbag. Clenching my fists as I try to not allow my anger get the better of me. As the old woman cry out for help and people just continue on with their fleeting cowardly lives and just ignored what was happening in the alleyway they walked on by past. It made me incredibly ill to the core of my soul that no one even bothered to do anything to stop it. I walk up behind the crim without a sound after he knocked the old woman unconscious, feeling my eyes growing boiling as they changed from dark earthy brown to blood shot red as I stare at the man. He turned around to find me standing behind him. He glares me with enticing erotic glance unaware that I am going to kill him. He says to me before I make my move and instantly killing him. "Well...well what do you have for me?" removing my sunglasses from my face and began to tremble when he sees my eyes and I replied as I grasped his throat, digging my nails into his jugular...choking him. "I'm hungry."**_

_**I tear his jugular out from his throat, bleeding him like a stock pig then taking his knife and tore open his chest, taking his heart out. I left his body in the alleyway and picked up the unconscious woman then carried her as far the nearest hospital where she was found by the nurses as I hid among the nearby shadows of the bushes and watched the old woman taken inside for medical attention. When taken inside, I turned the other way and returned back to my den until I can recover my memory of how I got here...find out who I am really as I can not remember anything more than my own name that I have discovered on a dirty duffel bag and seeing myself in a photo with people around me that I either don't remember or may not know who they are or were to me. The question is where do I start? To find out who I was before I lost my memory and what had happened to me that gave me amnesia...this is getting frustrating for me as I have glimpses of what I think may have happen to me and I can't believe that I am turning 16 in a couple of weeks according to the tag on the bag carrying my name and birthday but no address only stating the name of an moving circus caravan. **_

_**I don't know how it will take to discover who I was and who I will become but I also have terrible nightmares of changing into this blood thirsty and flesh hungry beast. What does this mean? I am killer? Just like those prey on the weak for sport? Or am I something that can't control whatever is trying to break out of me? Well time to sleep now...goodnight...this Brenna Madrona signing out. **_

The purple clad terrapin closed the diary as he was in complete shock to what he had read inside. Not reading any further as he feared what he may discover if he continued, now he had more of an idea what he and his brothers are dealing with. Leaving the burrow and returned to the lair with the diary and the rotten bloody cloth. Don wondered if he made a quick DNA sample from the dry rotten blood and prove his theory of this may be nothing but a total hoax and assumed this young teen could be suffering from Lycanthropy. The purple clad terrapin and his brothers have seen and 'encountered all kinds' of monsters that were created by their arch enemy...the shredder. But since he is now deceased and Karai has taken his place in his legacy. This one is something that he doesn't believe that doesn't have a scientific explanation. Being the scientific terrapin, he doesn't believe in folklore, fairytales and mythological stories about werewolves, unicorns or fairy-like elves. Pitying the young girl and wished to do whatever he possibly can to help her, regain her memory and mental illness.

Unaware that he was watched by the burrow occupant, standing in the shadows. Wanting to follow after the mysterious creature but felt weak and tired. Not realising that something personal was taken as she walked to the burrow and laid down. Curling into a tight ball, pulling her legs against her chest and abdomen with her arms tightly embracing her legs as she did her best to keep warm then fell into a deep slumberous sleep.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter eleven...**

**Hmm...this is getting good, right? Anyone? Any way I thought I'd finished with this ficcy within the next few chapters but I have realised that it may take longer to finish. I want to thank my readers that have joined me along for the ride in writing this story. **

**Thanks guys you have been a awesome crowd and I do hope you will continue to enjoy the ride and read the story. We almost there...i think better go or I'll keep on going talking here and not starting the next chapter...see ya guys. **

**Read and review until next time...tootles... ****enjoy reading.**


	12. author note

**Author notification**

**This fanfiction has become more to be creatively written and is taking longer than expected as it has came with twists and turns, ups and downs even mysterious cliffhanger, something that I never intended to come flooding my brain which is giving me one severe throbbing Migraine and until I get it on paper, it may be alittle while until the next update...really and truly sorry.**

**To write as promise may take a little more time as I don't wish to fright anyone out of their wits to the point that will make anyone look over their shoulders and run for the hills. **

**Which is something I have talent of doing to make anyone around me to do as I have a very vivid kind of gruesome like details of gory blood and murderous description and had to try to clean it just alittle for better reviews not angry opinions from frighten readers which I will apologise if had frightened anyone with a sensitive minds which I did warn in the beginning. **

**I do hope you will continue to join me for the ride and continued to read this story. **

**I thought this story was going to be short like maybe in between 12-15 chapters but like I said before, it has become alittle longer which it will be around 29 chapters then a epilogue but there will no be sequel to this fiction since in the epilogue chapter...i want to add the 'spiritual' genre in. **

**I had to stop myself from giving away the epilogue's chapter summary as it should be a surprise that I hope will make you readers...either cry with awe. Which you will tissues, that is all I will say or I will give away too much and continue about the ending before actually allowing you read it for yourselves and that will spoil it. **

**What kind of writer would I be if I told the ending before actually getting to it, ay guys? **

**I better go now or I will spoil the ending bye everyone...**

"**What are you going on about again?" raph grumbled**

"**None of your beeswax, shell for brains." I hissed**

"**Shell for brains? Big words for a little gal."**

**I gulp...swoosh..."MASTER SPLINTER...HELP ME!" running as fast I can to the old rat's room for protection...forgetting that I had dropped the next page of the story.**

**Hee hee...raph giggles and reads the page. **

**... **


	13. BONTB LYCANTHROPY EXISTS PT 1

**Chapter eleven-Believe or not to believe...Lycanthropy exist pt1**

**Back at the lair**

Standing outside the doors to the lair...sighing with breathless relief but also wondered when his brothers will return especially wanted to check over Raphael. Before he walked inside, raising the diary and the dry rotten bloody covered cloth...fearing that he and his brothers may be in too deep, deeper than they could possibly imagine as this was unfamiliar territory for them but could it be resolved with the help of their sensei?

Only way to find out is to find the girl then try what they can to help her before its too late. Pushing the button to open the lair doors and they opened, the purple clad terrapin walked in then went straight to his laboratory and began immediately testing the **DNA** on the cloth. Hoping it will prove him that his theory might be right but the results intend to say otherwise; question would be is how to find her before she kills again and again...

Placing down the diary and took a swab of the blood from the cloth then testing it for answers. Meanwhile in the infirmary, April woke and stretched her arms above then rose from the bed. Sitting on the side for a second, caressing her slight small bump that she made sure to the best she could, making it less visible.

Taking out her cell phone and called for Chinese take out. Ordering one extra large fried rice with chilly chicken and curry prawns along three dim sim rolls and prawn chips. Waiting for the food to be delivered that would take at least between **20-30** mins; pushing herself off the bed and walked to the doorway of the infirmary when she heard fingers pushing down computer keys.

Rubbing her forehead with two fingers as a slight migraine since she hadn't eaten anything most of the morning after leaving her apartment. Half opened her eyes and looked around where her friends were, only to find that Donatello was the only one in the lair and working in his lab.

So she went to the terrapins lab and slowly walked up behind him, as she was about to place her hand on his shoulder to let him know her presence when the filthy journal caught her eye. Picking up the book and opened it then read the first entry she came across.

The sounds of ruffle pages disturbed the purple clad terrapin's concentration, quickly did the last calculation as he tried to ignore the paper ruffling just when he pressed enter and allow the computering testing begin and wait for the results of the DNA.

Leaned back in the chair, turning around and he noticed April's frightening glance. Standing up and gently took the journal away from April and reassured her, silently. Wheeling the chair towards April so she may sit and absorb what she had just read.

"You ok?" Don reassuringly asked, concerned

Nodding softly and sighed breathlessly as she sat down, absorbing the journal entries. "Whoever this...Brenna Madrona is...she really needs help." April stated, concerned

"Which part of the journal did you read, April?"

"The second one...here let me show you." April answered, taking the journal back from the terrapin and opened it to the page that she was reading when taken away. "Here Donnie, read this."

The purple clad took the journal and read the entry, April just finished reading. Been the scientific and brainiac terrapin of the clan, he didn't believe in fairytales, dark or light especially half true legends.

Reading the journal entry and feared if this was true as written then the computer may prove his theory wrong...and state the **DNA** discovered may actually show that lycanthropy aka werewolves do exist.

Don silently read the journal was frighteningly concerned about the entry but his trembling hand said otherwise. April placed her hand over the top of the journal and her fingers over the top of the between pages, lowering it down as she may able to see his face. "Donne...you alright?"

"Yeah...sure I am...why wouldn't I be?" he stammered, in disbelief of what he just read.

April gazed the purple clad terrapin with a frown and folded her arms. "You look like that you're hiding something else...what is it?"

"I...It's nothing. Don't worry yourself, April...should be looking after yourself now you are pregnant." Don reassured

"Baby and I will be fine...now are you going to tell me what you has you worried or should I find out myself?" April replied, wanting to know more what was told.

The purple clad terrapin was just about to answer when the result were printed out. Walked to the printer and retrieved the paper results, reading the result very carefully.

"What is it?" April asked softly

"That is not possible." He said softly, whispery immensely disbelieving the results.

"What is?" April asked once more

"According to my computer...it states this **DNA** contains **100%** lycanthropy traits." Don replied, staring the paper...not wanting to believe the result printed clear as day.

"Let me see that, Donnie." April said, held her hand out and waited.

Don handed the page. April read the results herself and immediately said. "Lycanthropy? Are you sure that the computer is 100% sure that Brenna could be a **real werewolf**?"

"I don't know...I just don't know." He replied

"Did the computer say it was male or female?" April wondered, curious but also thought scientifically

"I didn't think of that...you're a genius." Don said, kissing her cheek and went back to his computer and took another swab of the DNA from the cloth.

"Glad to be of help." April replied, softly

**To be continued in chapter twelve...**

**Seems that this story may continue a little longer until the last chapter then the epilogue for this story I hope you have enjoyed reading this story. I enjoyed writing it. P.s. I know this chapter is short but this is what I came up with at present time...the next chapter will longer, I promise in the meantime...**

**Please Read and review until next time...tootles... **** enjoy reading.**


	14. Horrifying flashbacks

**Chapter twelve-Horrifying Flashbacks**

_**...Down in the sewers where the she-wolf slept...**_

The young girl slept in a tight ball within her, well not so hidden and disturbed den, unaware someone had been through her burrow. Falling into a deep slumberous sleep as horrific images that she recently did began to flash and fade.

Most of the time she doesn't always remember what she had done when she transforms, especially she so desperately tries to remember who she was and how to regain her memory. Then the last memory that flashback before her slumberous sight, began to cease. Embracing her legs within her arms tighter as the images began to slow and go normally as watching a movie.

Walking through the dark woods, the echoed sounds of hooting owls and howling wolves surrounded her as she walked along at first, lost until reached a clearing with a shining sunny light with birds happily chirping and heard happy laughter.

Reaching for the bushes and parted them to see what was on the side of the brush. As she did, the laughter that was heard belonged to a small child, playing. A ebony haired, jade eyed small child, playing with the strange family two headed dog while under the watchful eye of a loving old woman, knitting.

But what was seen, seemed unusual as they were surrounded with circus caravans. Confused as Brenna continued to watch from the brush of the bush, but curious as this was strange but exciting. Wondering why they lived in caravans and not in proper houses.

The old woman placed the knitting needles and yarn down beside her as she opened her arms, waiting for the young child to run into and hug the white haired gypsy woman. Watching them bond and share a love that she desperately craved and found nothing but misery and heartache as she believes to have been alone as long could remember.

As they parted, picking up her knitting needles and yarn then softly reassured the child come inside as she walked inside the colourful caravan but the child stopped for a second and turned, faced the bushes where she hid among.

The child walked to the bushes and she was behaving alittle different as she drew closer. Staying completely still and silent as the leaves ruffled and parted, seeing the eyes of the child were terrifying. Her eyes were at first jade green then suddenly changed to blood red and she was sniffing through the bush, searching.

Brenna continued to remain still and silent as the terrifying child came closer when she found her, her appearance slightly changed with a set of razor sharp teeth. Lowly growling and then opened her mouth.

Brenna abruptly woke with a shivery sweaty chill. Pantingly inhaled and exhaled as she freaked but didn't shriek. Holding her legs tight and laid in a ball, frightened and cold—unable to remember who she is and what she is.

Reaching over for the duffel bag that would be close by but found nothing, she rose up and searched around the burrow then discovered footprints outside, unusual prints of a two toed man. Before she followed the trail, quickly went back in the den and grabbed her hand made knife that she created from stone.

Breathed in a deep breathe and followed the trail to where they may led, tightly grasped the knife as she walked down the sewers.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile topside in the battle shell...**_

The blue clad terrapin exhaled and was exhausted so was Mikey but Raph seemed to have unusual energy suddenly. "That's it—I'm calling it, guys. We'll search again later tonight." Leo stated, tiredly.

"What! She could be out there somewhere—must find her." Raph bellowed, stunned at his older brother's sudden decision.

"Raphael—look we have searched every possible alley and block of the city and found nothing." Leo replied

"Yeah raph—let's go home bro—I'm beat." Mikey whined

"Fine." Raph hissed, folding his arms as normal.

Leo gazed his brother with worry and fearsome concerned, when he noticed that he seems not to be his usual self. He wonderingly thought to himself. 'What the shell is going on with raph? He don't seem himself—something isn't right.'

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter thirteen...**

**I know everyone this is alittle confusing. Have to remember that I am writing as I go along now as it beginning to go deeper that I promised so I warn now there will be confusing twist and turns in the story as I want to know where it will go myself. So I apologise for any confusion. Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story. Greatly appreciate guys. There is no sequel, sorry guys. Please don't chase after me with torches and pitchforks...please...come on guys. :Q **

**Read and review until next time...tootles... enjoy reading.**


	15. BONTB LYCANTHROPY EXISTS PT 2

**Chapter thirteen-Believe or not to believe...Lycanthropy exist pt 2**

**...In the lair...**

While April waited for the Chinese delivery then realised that she may not be fast enough to receive the hot food. Looking over her shoulder and saw that Don was still testing the DNA on the cloth, wanting to ask for a favour from her terrapin friend, then thought to go topside to get her food—herself.

Leaving the living room and approached the door of the lair when splinter saw April. "Miss O'Neil."

Closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she was called by the old rat, unaware of been detected. Turning around and face the rat, answering him softly. "Yes Master Splinter."

"Where are you off to?" he inquired, concerningly

"Just quickly, going up topside to get my food that I ordered earlier. I would ask Don to get it but he is busy at the moment."

The rat gazed the red haired woman, giving a small warm smile and nodded as she is not one of his terrapin sons and can not force the woman to remain in the lair. "Just be careful, Miss O'Neil." The old rat concerningly told her.

"I will—I won't be long."

Splinter nodded and went to the living room, turned the television on just when his fave soap program show aired.

While April went up topside to get her delivered dinner, Don's belief in scientific knowledge was thrown out the window as the results of the DNA, confirmed the suspect's sex. The results were printed out, the second the computer calculated the determine result.

Don was astounded as he read the final result. Sitting in his chair, covered his face then slid his hands down over the back of his neck to his shoulders. Disbelieving the results saying 'lycanthropy' officially exists and now the second test results state the suspect in question is definitely female.

But who is the she-wolf? And what does it have anything to do with this...Brenna Madrona? Is the she-wolf that they are searching for or could someone else be the murderous werewolf?

Reaching for the diary again and opened it. Reading the journal entries, some were terrifying and others were terribly heartbreaking. Don came across one journal entry that was recently written before he discovered it.

_**June 2**__**nd**__**, 1993**_

_**Dear diary **_

_**Last night, I had a strange dream about...I think that could be my mother. Laying in my crib with the crib musical danglers, dangling and twirling around, playing music as she sang me to sleep but I was too figgy and wanted to be held. This woman was beautiful, long shiny ebony hair hanging over her shoulders with eyes that could bright the darkest night with her warm smile. **_

_**Reaching up with my tiny hands and curdled as I was picked up and cradled with loving tender care and given a fresh warm bottle. Drinking on the bottle and slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep as I lay in her arms while she gently rocked back and forth and sang to me.**_

_**Then I woke up. **_

_**Realising that I was still in this dirty sewer burrow, can't remember who I am and what had happened to the woman that cared for me. Laying down, holding my legs against my chest tightly in a ball as I cry myself to sleep again before I loose conscious again and do something that I can't remember when I find myself...covered in blood, naked and sometimes laying near by a half eaten corpse. **_

_**Am I going out of my mind? Is there something terribly wrong with me? Why can't I remember and why do I have such horrible and terrifying nightmares? Oh god, please help...me. Sometimes I want to take a sharp object and point it against my throat then cut the sensitive flesh where I can cut the artery and kill myself then I sense something or someone...telling me not to. **_

_**Is it a sin to what I am? How do I regain my memory to know who I was...where did I come from...also what were the names of my mother and father...and siblings if I had any.**_

_**Everyday I seem to have another dream about my past...some good and some horrible.**_

_**This is Brenna Madrona signing out...goodnight.**_

Warm heartbreaking tears streamed down his terrapin cheeks and onto the pages. The entry had touched the purple clad terrapin deeply and reminded him of what he longed to have when he and his brothers were terrapin tots but turned out ok, even though he wondered what their world would be like if they did have an caring loving mother.

In a way splinter was both mother and father also teacher but if they did have a mother around, would it be any different of what already is? It would be nice but then they probably wouldn't have it, any other way as they wouldn't be able to do what they already doing in present time as all of this constant running from their enemies would give her constant grief and possibly one day may stress her to the point that would eventually kill her due to constant fearsome worrying.

It would be nice to have a mother when they were tots but then who would have the courage to mother them. Unaware that his sensei was standing close by and sensed his dreading feelings, silently walked up behind the purple clad terrapin and reached for his shoulder as he softly called his name, allowing his presence to be known.

"Donatello? My son?"

Donatello felt a soft clawed hand grasped his shoulder, quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and dried the wetness of his cheeks then faced the rat, standing behind him that waited for a reply.

"Yes master splinter."

"What are you reading there, my son?"

"I found this—this journal in a burrow near the river and I believe it belongs to the girl that we are searching for. She has lost her memory of who she is and where she is from."

The old rat lightly gasped, surprised and concerned. "Come...rest for the time being and continue the search later tonight when at full strength."

"Yes sensei."

Meanwhile topside, April waited for the delivery boy to arrive when she saw a group of Foot leaping the rooftops. Stepping back in the shadows to avoid been seen. Luckily that she wasn't discovered as the delivery boy stopped. April watched the foot soldier disappear before walking out of the shadows to meet the delivery boy.

"Uh...hello?" he called, turning around with back to April.

April stepped out of the shadows and answered. "That is $28.50..right?"

The delivery boy lightly gasped, placing one hand upon his beating heart beat and panted softly. "Actually 28.55, ma'am." He said, correcting April

"Oh _sorry_—here you go."

"Thanks ma'am. Enjoy your meal and have a good night."

"You too."

Delivery boy hoped in his car and drove, April returned to the lair just as the others were on their way back. April climbed down the manhole and heard a clang, grabbed the first thing she saw lying on the pavement and held it, ready to defend herself.

A small dirty rat just ran past her. Lifting her feet, one at a time until she didn't touch the filthy vermin. Sighed with relief, chucked the unhygienic steel bar to the ground, shook her hand and lowly stated. "Gross."

Making her way back to the lair as a silent figure, walking out of the shadows and saw April walking away. Brenna followed the red haired pregnant woman and remembered that she was kind to her and mended her wounds. Grateful for the kindness but finding the one she had infected must be found before the following full moon.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter fourteen...**

Yes I know this is short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Until next time please read and review...tootles ;) also tell me what did you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thankyou everyone.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

**Topside in the Battleshell**

Silence filled within the vehicle and around the three terrapin brothers. The blue clad terrapin gazed his hot head brother within the corner of his eye, warily and concerningly wondered. 'Something doesn't seem right and Raphael is not his normal self.'

"Leo.? Leo!" Mikey called, grabbing his shoulder.

The blue clad terrapin gazed in the reviewing mirror above, glancing his orange clad baby brother and answered. "Yes Mikey."

"You alright, bro?" Mikey asked concerned

"I'm fine, just alittle tired." Leo answered

Raph continued to gaze out the passenger window, silently paused.

Mikey turned and gazed his other older brother, without a single word and wondered what is happening. Raph was just bitten by some strange beast and now he is behaving weirdly.

Silence was resumed within the battle shell as they continued driving back to the lair.

* * *

**Meanwhile down in the sewers, just outside the lair's entrance**

April finally returned back to the lair, carrying her delivered hot Chinese food, something suddenly gave way it's presence as a piece of the sewer walls fell and disturbed the water. April felt as she was followed but unsure by whom. Walking back to the disturbed water and peeked around the wall, hoping to catch the stalker in the act, only to find nothing but a small group of rats feeding on scattered rubbish. Assuming that was what disturbed the sewer water and land on the concrete before meeting the flowing stream, unaware that her senses were right. She was stalked but couldn't see in the dark properly, returning back to the lair's entrance while the shadowy stalker walked out from the sewer shadows of the burrow and continued following April. The red haired mother to be, grabbed the door handle and quickly looked over her shoulder in case, she was not followed and assumed that she is safe and as April walked inside, Don was standing waiting, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Where did you go, April? You should have waited for me to get what you wanted instead of going up topside by yourself in your condition." Don softly told his friend that he still had deep strong mutual feelings.

"Don't fret, Donnie. I'm alright aren't I? Besides...you were busy with your findings." April replied, telling the purple clad terrapin of her concerns.

"You should have still waited, you are pregnant and it is not safe for you if something happened." Don reassured warily.

"You're right...I should have but like I said you were busy and I was having cravings for Chinese food and a girl has to eat." April replied

Don warmly and softly smiled, nodded then took the food. "Let's go sit down and relax. While at I'm thinking of it, maybe later...would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat, depending how far along you are?" Don offered

April returned the smile, kissed his cheek and whispery replied. _"I would like that. Thankyou Don."_

"Anytime April." Don blushed

The two friends made their way to the living room and comfortably sat down. Outside the lair, Brenna searched a way inside only find nothing but a brick wall and piping. Growing frustrated as she continued to find a way inside then it struck her, if can't get inside then try to find another way.

The young girl walked down the dark shadow tunnel until she found a ladder, leading up to a manhole. Climbing up the ladder, pushing the manhole lid aside with one hand as she held upon the ladder railing with the other, the sunlight showed down upon her through the manhole opening as she made her way out of the sewers.

Before standing up, she grabbed the manhole lid placed it back how she found it then went to find new clothes to wear. Raising the collar up over her neck, walking along the street until she came across alleyway where a line full of street clothing were hung up.

Taking her coat off, placing it over the broken pipe sticking out from the wall as she reached up and took the razor back singlet and black denims, quickly dressed in the clothes before she was discovered and slipped her newly given coat on then disappeared in the nearby crowd.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter fifteen...**

**I know short I know. Bare with me ok everyone. **

**Read and review please...until next time...tootles ;) **


	17. warisome friends

**Chapter fifteen-Warisome friends**

**Just outside the lair's vehicle entrance**

The silence was beginning to grow thin as the strange behaviour within Raphael was subsiding but assumed to be the normal behaviour, he normally sends across. Pressing the button to opened the sewer gates to the lair's garage.

The hidden sewer door opened, allowing the tiresome terrapins to drive down inside. Finally arrived in the lair garage, parked the vehicle then one by one slowly took their time to either climb or leap out from inside the battle shell.

Raph held his wounded bloody shoulder as he slightly whinced from the agonizing pain. "Raph...are ya ok, bro?" Leo worriedly inquired

"Yeah...I'm fine, quit panicking Leo." Raph answered, slightly pushing the blue clad terrapin away and continued walking. Both Leo and Mikey stood, watching their brother walk away and wondered whether if he could be his normal crabby self or is slightly changed within the short hours of being bitten by the mysterious creature earlier.

"Leo...what is wrong with Raph?" Mikey wondered, confused

"I don't know, mikey...I don't know." Leo answered

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving...Want breakfast?" Mikey stated and offered

Leo gazed his baby brother softly smiled and replied acceptingly. "Yeah why not, as long ya buying."

"Me? Buying? Dude, I'm just making the old usual fried eggs on toast with bacon." Mikey explained

"Sound _good!"_ Leo said, glaring with hungry eyes.

Mikey smiled and led the way into the lair as he was followed by his elder brother. As they walked to the kitchen, Don was making a chocolate milk. Both raised their brows and wondered why Don would be making chocolate milk when he normally drinks coffee. "Um...Don...are you ok?" Leo asked, worried

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I be?" Don answered

"You drink coffee not chocolate milk since it gives you gas every time without fail." Mikey reminded as he insistently took the milk away. Don frustratingly took the glass back and annoyingly hissed. "It is not for me, ok. This drink is for April."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know." Mikey answered

"That's right, you didn't know and if you asked then you would." Don barked

"Don calm down what is wrong with you?" Leo asked, confused as the day was beginning to become something like out of a horror movie.

"April...April is pregnant and Casey is the father." Don explained

"_What?_ April is pregnant? How long? Does Casey know about it? Better if he doesn't know since he enjoys laying his fists into her like a pinching bag." The blue clad terrapin stammeredly exclaimed lowly.

"I don't think so but I do agree that Casey shouldn't know until he gets help if he truly loves April." Don answered

"I couldn't agree more with you guys." April stated as she over heard the terrapins discussed about her situation. "Oh sorry April...we were just discussing about—" Leo started as he was cut off.

"Discussing about what? Casey and my pregnancy also whether I should tell him or not? For the meantime this topic I don't wish to discuss until everything has calmed down due the way he has behaving lately." April said, trying to put on a brave face.

"April, better get some rest for the baby's sake." Don insisted

April nodded, drank the milk as it was handed to her then went to lie down in the spare room where she laid down and rested. Leo and mikey sat down at the table, sighing with disgust for Casey's inexcusable behaviour towards April and couldn't understand what has made him change from the Casey they knew before. Trying to control their own anger and desire to flog Casey for what he did but then realised, what good would that do.

"Leo...Leo!" Mikey called

Leo looked up and gazed towards his baby brother, softly answering. "What mikey."

"Where's raph?" Mikey wondered

"In bed I presumed as much, why do you ask?" Leo replied

"Nothing." Mikey answered, then went to the fridge and made breakfast.

Leo shook his head and thought to himself. 'Goofball.'

Meanwhile upstairs, raph was beginning to feel alittle disorientated as he tried to make his way to the sloppy hammock. Falling into the hammock and fell into a deep slumberous sleep also begun snoring that echoed like a jeering chain saw.

Then suddenly the strange dreams begun.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter sixteen...

Hm...what are the dreams about? Will he change immediately when the full moon arises again? Who will be his first victim? I wonder...now that the terrapins know about April's secret, well three do of course but will Raphael say when he discovers that April is pregnant with Casey's baby that he doesn't deserve to have after what he has done to begin with?

I know what you all are wondering when will Brenna and the terrapins meet? Patience...patience will come to those who wait and the answers will come as it is getting closer. Until the next chapter...read and review please...tootles.


	18. nightmares & target marked

**Chapter sixteen**

**Nightmares & Target Marked**

_**...in the lair...**_

The red clad terrapin slept deeply but not quietly as he snored loudly. The wound on his shoulder was beginning to burn as he continued to sleep and begun to dream. The scent of sweet fresh grass intoxicated his senses as he opened his eyes and saw the bright warm sun shining upon him.

Raising his hand above his eyes to shield the light as he rose up then looked around. Listening to the sounds of laughter close by—rubbing his eyes when he saw something that he never thought could be possibly real.

His wife and children were waiting for him, happily enjoying a picnic with friends and family especially—people never thought that would accept humanoids like them. Still remained very vigilante and on guard as he disbelieved the scenery before him.

"Daddy!" a small terrapin child called, running towards him with open arms.

A loving fatherly warm smile grew on his face as he crouched down and opened his arms, waiting for his daughter to meet his embrace. "Hey lil gal—how's my beautiful lil lady?" he commented

"I'm good daddy." she answered, smiling

"Hey raph!" a voice called

Both raph and his daughter, gazed towards where his wife sat on the picnic blanket and waited as she cradled a tiny dark skinned infant salamander. A single tear ran down his cheek, cradling his daughter in his arms as he walked towards Mona and their infant son. "What took ya so long, hon?" the brunette haired salamander wondered, playfully.

The red clad terrapin allowed his daughter to go play while he sat beside his partner, reached over for her cheek and gently gestured her to face him then share a deep loving and passionate kiss. "What was that for?" she asked, teasingly smiled

"Nothing—I love you." Raph said, smiling lovingly

Returning the loving smile and replied. "I love you too."

Both closed their eyes and shared another passionate and loving kiss then suddenly the sounds of laughter went silent, the warmth of the sun grew cold and the sweet scent of nature turned foul. Then suddenly—the taste of blood made its way to his mouth, as he opened his eyes.

What he saw—made him tremble. Being the fearless terrapin and always showed no weakness to allow fear to consume him. Staring down to his hands—covered in blood, with the trail of blood leading back to the pool of the warm red wet substance as it wept around the mutilated body.

His legs were beginning to tremble underneath him as he tried to walk towards the body, breathing heavily as he knelt down beside the body, reached over and turned the body over. Raph breathed heavier and his heart beated faster as he fell upon his shell when he saw the face of the mutilated victim.

"_No—No—It can't be—please, it can't be—No." _He hoarsely breathed in disbelief.

Holding the salamander's body within his arms, and sobbed breathlessly.

"_You are murderer—you are a beast—you will kill those that you love—you should be killed like the rabid dog that you are." An _erring voice whispery stated

The red clad terrapin opened his eyes, looked around as he continued to hold the brunette haired salamander close not realising that the erring voice was coming from her. _"You should die...you should be eradicated like vermin." _The erring voice continued

Raph breathlessly panted as he loosened his embrace and lowered his lover's head then gazed upon her mutilated face. Her eyes were wide open but blood shot red, evilly smirking and grinned sharp razor teeth.

"It is time to—_die Raphael." _The she-monster said, biting his throat.

The red clad choked and curdled upon his own blood as he fell. The mutilated salamander stood over him, wiping away the blood from her mouth and evilly but snarly grinned as she viciously glared down the dying terrapin.

Raph raised one hand above him, reaching out and desired to take the evil, snarling demon with him. While he held his throat, trying to stop the seeping flow of his blood from the viciously bitten wound. The unremorseful creature continued to stand over him, evilly grinned with blood-lusting pleasure as she slowly knelt down and closed her eyes before opening her mouth wider then leaned towards the red clad terrapin with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

Everything went black—Raphael incoherently fought within the covers, landing on his shell when the hammock broke. Tearing through the sheets, looked around his room with frantic fear that he never experienced before. Breathing heavily, not taking notice of the cold shudder from the cold sweat that dripped down his terrapin skin.

Inhaled and out then laid flat on the floor when he realised that hammock broke, placing one hand on his forehead. 'Dammit.' The red clad terrapin thought out loud with frustration.

The red clad terrapin slightly whinced, when he felt the burning sensation. His shoulder throbbed with heat and stun as it was treated with anaesthesia. While concentrating on something else to ignore the throbbing, burning and agonizing feeling that sat within his shoulder.

Raphael decided to continue sleeping on the floor as it seemed to be cooler.

The burning feeling began to ease which gave the red clad terrapin, some relief. Softly smiled and closed his eyes, slowly returned back to sleep. Felt more comfortable, now that his shoulder was beginning to cool down from the coolness from the floor.

The throbbing was also beginning to settle then the erring annoying sounds of his chainsaw snores echoed through the lair. Meanwhile downstairs, the purple clad terrapin and the red haired mother-to-be gazed eachother silently and softly chuckled.

* * *

_**...Up topside...not from the Foot HQ's...**_

The young woman walked among the crowd, silently undetected as she took a black hat to hide her face until she walked in the doors of sky building that carried the symbol of the Foot. Not raising her head and never faced the receptionist while he sat typed on the computer before he recited his question.

"Now—how I can help you, ma'am?" The clerk asked

"I am here for a job." Brenna answered

"What kind of job?" The clerk replied

Brenna lifted her head, revealing her face. The clerk smiled, nodded and knew instantly what kind of job that she was inquiring. Picking the phone and dialled a single digit, waited for response on the other end of the phone.

"Yes." A strong harsh voice answered

"Your appointment is here, sir." The clerk replied

An evil smug grew upon the warlords face. "Send them up."

The clerk smiled, hung the phone up then said. "He will see you, now. Walk through to the doors down the corridor and go up in the elevator."

Brenna slightly smirked, walked down the corridor then into the elevator. While she waited patiently for the elevator doors to close, when the doors closed then immediately elevated up. When the elevator reached the desired level, the doors opened.

The young woman stepped out of the elevator and walked to the waiting man, kneeling at a small table, dressed in a white and silver kimono. She stood before him, silently and waited.

"So—I hear you are here for the job—is that correct?" Saki said, sipping his tea

"Yes." Brenna answered, shadowing her face.

The foot warlord placed his tea down. "Do you have...experience?" Saki asked

"Enough—_enough _to know what should be done." Brenna answered

Saki smiled and pushed a large yellow envelope, containing a single photo of the assigned target to be assassinated. Brenna walked closer to the table and took the envelope then opened it. Took the photo out and saw the target.

"How much?" she asked

"2 mil." He answered

"It will be done." Brenna replied, then left the room.

"Oh, another thing—assassin." Saki called out

Brenna stopped, kept her back facing the warlord. "How old are you?" Saki curiously wondered

"Old _enough_. Why is that an _issue_?" Brenna lowly hissed

"_Nothing_ really—such ashame for someone so young, especially one so _beautiful _that only knows nothing more than—_kill_." Saki recited lowly

"_Perhaps_—I'll collect my payment in 24 hours if not _earlier_." Brenna stated then continued walking, leaving the employer where he stood, watching her and smirked.

Walked in the elevator doors and stood within the elevator as she waited for the doors to close, taking the photo out of the envelope and quickly stared the picture. Memorizing the facial feature of her assigned target.

A young ebony haired woman, standing outside the florist. Holding a single white geranium flower; inhaling the flower's scent when she was spied upon. Turning the photo over, to see the name of her target—April O'Neil.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter seventeen...**

Hmm...april is the target for assassination...what will the terrapins do when they find out? Is brenna willing to go through with the assassination? Or will she manipulate the situation to her advantage and use the payment promised so she can continue her search for her family?

What will happen when Raphael begins to feel the changes within him? Will he be strong enough to control it or will he give in to his blood-thirsting urges?

Read and review until next time...tootles


	19. raph's bigh mistake

**Chapter seventeen**

**Raph's big mistake & The regretful decision pt 1**

Mikey turned around, hanging his arm over the couch and grumbled with a mouthful. "Wish someone—chewing, quickly swallowed—put that noisy chainsaw out of commission."

"Ya mean by putting our brother under." Leo corrected, folding his arms and raised his brow, giving his baby brother 'Don't even think about it' glare.

"Just kidding." Mikey joked

"Better be only kidding, Mikey. As don't ya remember what happen last time when ya tried to silence Raph?" Leo reminded

Mikey gazed the blue clad terrapin then tapped his chin, trying to remember when he did what and tried to remember the punishment he received then he answered. "Which time ya talking 'bout, Leo? I don't remember what I did." Mikey smirked

Leo shook his head and exhaled then walked away, lowly whispery to himself. _"Oh Mikey. Oi."_

Mikey watched Leo walk away, scratched his head then shrugged his shoulders and returned watching television and ate his chicken salted popcorn.

_**...Dreamscape... **_

Meanwhile upstairs, Raph slept but not contently as he was feeling...hungry. Raising up from the floor and walked down to the kitchen, looking for fresh bloody meat. His senses were heightened, higher than normal. Opened the refrigerator door and stood within it, looking for desirable piece of meat to eat.

April walked in the kitchen and noticed that Raph was standing in the fridge door, lowly grunting as he searched for food. "Raph." April called

No answer, just a low strange snarl was heard. The pregnant woman slowly walked towards the red clad terrapin, unaware that she is endangered.

Reaching for his shoulder and softly called out again. _"Raph."_

The red clad terrapin glared April with a frightening gaze as he lunged for her. April screamed, jumping back and tried to run, crying out for help but was silenced. Opening his abnormal were-terrapin mouth then bite April's head, clean off from her shoulders...raising his head and howled then continued to devour his prey.

_**...End of dreamscape...**_

"Raph—raph—wake up." a soft reassuringly worried voice cried. Shouting out in his sleep, crying out April's name. Tossed and turned then grasped a sai and drove it into the shoulder of the victim, trying to wake him as he rose.

Raph shook his head, breathed heavily then realised that he had stabbed April in the shoulder. "_April_—**HELP!**" raph shouted, as he draped his hands around April, stopping her from falling.

Don was first in the doorway of Raph's room, followed by Leo then afterwards Mikey and Master Splinter. Gazing in shock and disbelief. "What happened?" Leo cried

Raph sobbed, not answering his brother as he held April within his arms, praying he didn't killed her. Don immediately rushed to her side; quickly examined where the sai had penetrated then demanded to have April taken down to the infirmary. Raph carried the red haired woman to the infirmary, placing her down on the bed.

The purple clad terrapin did what he could to save their friend from the brink of death as the sai had pierced an artery and cause major bleeding. Grasping the sai handle then taking the weapon out of her shoulder without causing further damage. Immediately rushing against time to clamp the pierced artery, sew the open wound and bandage her shoulder then insert the drip, connected to the hydrating IV.

* * *

_**...Short time Later...**_

Don walked out to the doorway, sighed with relief as he was approached by his worried, concerned brothers while Raph brushed past Don and stopped, standing in the doorway. The red clad terrapin regretfully gazed upon April laying on the bed then slowly walked to the chair and sat down, not leaving her side.

"How is she, Donnie?" Leo asked

"She is stabilized and lucky to be alive." Don answered, wiping his hands.

"Can we go see her?" Mikey asked. The purple clad terrapin stepped aside, allowing his family members inside. They walked in the infirmary, saw raph sitting beside April and held her hand, overheard him apologising underneath his sobs. The old rat silently stood in the doorway, listening to his son's pleading apology.

"_Oh god—April—I'm so sorry—Forgive me."_ He whispery sobbed, holding her hand between his.

Master Splinter walked up to the terrapin and stood behind him then asked. "What happened, my son?"

Sniff—"I was asleep—_dreaming_. Had a _nightmare_." Raph answered

"What kind of nightmare?" he asked

"I k-killed April—ate her—f-flesh." Raph replied

"Ew." Mikey stated. "Oaf."

Leo elbowed the orange clad terrapin in the chest, slightly wincing the wind out if him. "It was only a dream, my son." The old rat reassured.

"_I could've killed her."_ Raph whispered, ashamed with his uncontrolled action.

"But you didn't—Come, my son. Let Miss O'Neil rest." Master Splinter reassuringly suggested

"I want to stay with April." Raph replied softly

The old rat softly smiled and nodded, leaving the infirmary. Leo led his brothers out, following their master also leaving raph with April, reassuring even though she on conscious from the anaesthesia.

* * *

_**...Topside—in the elevator... **_

Watching the elevator meter counted the floors down until reaching the desired floor. Looking at the photo once again, the placing it back in the envelope and squeezed it in her hand, tightly. Her hand began to drip of her blood as the sharp ends of the scuffled envelope had cut into her skin. Not wanting to assassinate anyone that shouldn't be killed but she promised her employer that the target would be assassinated and brought back as proof, the job is done. Brenna's inner conscious was telling her that it was wrong, telling her how could she assassinate the one person, who rescued and tried the best as performed to mend her injuries. _'What is with this woman that Oroku Saki wants her...dead! What has she done? _Brenna thought

Leaving the Foot HQ and disappeared down the alley nearby. Leaping across the rooftops until she stopped and wondered what she should do. Pulling the sleeve up and unravelled the bandage on her forearm. Throwing away the bloody cloth and gazed upon her unmarked skin, as it was never cut and grasped her arm. Closing her eyes, two single tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to figure what she should do.

'_What am I to do? Somebody please help me.' _Brenna thought

Opening her eyes, wiping away the wetness from her cheeks then rose her head up and saw a church. Brenna was not a religious person as she can recall, maybe she was. Only if she could remember but couldn't. Crouching down on the edge of the rooftop and watched the wary lost souls, walking about—either chanting or preaching about the future and demanding those to return the church and pray. Brenna sighed, looked up and gazed the church as she thought about what she will be doing. Standing up, continued to look down the crowded streets but she turned around and walked the other way.

Flatting out the envelope and took the photo out once again then gazed upon the picture of the target. Running the tip of her index finger over the top end of the photo as she wished and hoped it would be different, especially someone else—not this one, why it had to be her?

Tearing the photo in half with the envelope and threw it away. The young assassin leaped the rooftops, searching for another that carried similar features to the assigned target. Which may take some time to find as this will be one assassination that won't be properly fulfilled but she needs the money to make a new life for herself and find who she is.

As daylight began to fall, waiting for a suitable prey that resembles close to thee as a replacement. Sounds of distorted shouting and arguing echoed within the alleyway, along Third Avenue. Crouching down, searching for where the distorted and suspicious argument was happening. In the far corner of the dead end alley, two people were arguing and fighting over money and what it appear to be—drugs.

"Is this all ya're have?" The drug dealer hissed, slugging the hereon addict.

The addict spat the blood that bled from her mouth than glared the dealer and replied, pleading. "Please—give me two weeks and I swear that I will have the money that I owe you."

"Too late." He roared

Brenna leaped down, grasped his hand as she hid in the shadows against the wall and dragged him then drove her hand through his chest, tearing his heart out. Throwing the dealer's body and heart to the ground then gazed the frightened drug addict that held her trembling hands out. "Take it...don't hurt me please."

Brenna stepped towards the woman, raising her hand. Just she was about to drive her bloody covered clawed hand down, the light shown upon the frightened citizen and found that she was only a young teen. Her eyes widen with merciful sentiment, lowering her hand then stepped back to the dealer's cold dead body and reached in his jacket, taking out his wallet.

"Go to a rehab clinic and get clean." Brenna demanded, as she threw the wallet towards the young teen's feet. The frightened girl reached out, grabbed the wallet and looked up then saw the alley was empty. Seeing nothing more on the ground was the drug dealer's blood that covered the pavement. Looking around, trembling with fear as she rose to her feet and ran to nearest clinic that was open. Watching above, Brenna stood and carried the dead man's body in one hand but the heart in the other.

Turning around, dragging the body behind her then let it—drop as she searched through his jacket again then found a small bag, filled with cocaine and stolen jewellery. Not feeling good, taking stolen watches, bracelets or rings but it may prove useful then realised it would be best to be left with the body and just take the heart instead.

The rain fell. The sweet scent of water was welcomed as she continued to search down Third Avenue for the perfect substitute to be put the place of the original target. As she took a bite of the heart, a sweet perfumed scent filled the air.

Leaping across the rooftops and followed the scent to the wearer, walking down the street. Finally a proper aged female. Observing and waited for the right time to take the replacement. The young businesswoman searched in her handbag for her house keys then had the sudden eerie feeling that she was watched. Quickly looked behind and saw no one suspicious, just tired construction workers walking by. Sighing with slight relief but still wary and inserted her key into the door as she stepped inside, something or someone pushed her inside and slammed the door shut.

Tripped over the side table by the door and fell to the floor, lifting her head up and looked around the room then frighteningly called out. _"Hello—someone here?"_

"One thing you should never do when _invaded_." Brenna told the victim

The woman frighteningly gasped and asked. "Who are you?"

Exhaling with abruptly sigh and replied as she slowly stepped out of the shadows, revealing her face. "You should never ask questions when you should be trying to—_escape_."

The woman pushed herself up and tried to find a way out, while Brenna stood watching her run then just slowly and patiently walked after the woman. Raising her hand and ran her fingers up against the wall, clawing the paint with claws while stalking her prey.

The woman ran to the kitchen, grabbing a large cleaver knife then hid in the kitchen pantry. Brenna walked in the kitchen, sniffing for the prey. She frightening breathed while hiding in the pantry and peeked through the creak of the door, watching the dark figure.

Leaving the kitchen and made the woman feel that she is safe. Sighing with relief, assuming to be safe as she stepped out of the pantry and walked towards the doorway of the kitchen when hearing the front door opened then closed. Placing the knife down, leaning over and breathed with relief then was spooked when grabbed from behind as her throat was slit.

Falling to the kitchen floor and choked on her blood. Breathing her last breathe when the answering machine collected the phone call. "Hi Julie-It's your mother. Call me—want to know about the wedding. Call me when you get this—bye." Beep.

Brenna breathed slightly heavier as she reached down to her left hand and saw the 2 carat diamond engagement ring on the dead woman's finger. Her lower lip trembled as she closed her eyes, realising what she had done. Leaning down and whispered in the woman's ear. _"I'm so sorry." _

Standing up and took a photo as prove after cutting up her face, disfiguring the features so it would not any different when taking the photo with small strands of her hair, back to the employer. Taking the ring off her finger and placed on the side kitchen bench but carried the body up to the room and wrapped, respectfully with a note—stating. 'I'm sorry.' Then left the apartment as nothing had happened, leaving no trace of evidence.

Closing the door behind her, then walked down to the alleyway and disappeared in the shadowy darkness.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter eighteen...**

Wow...what a dilemma, don't you think? Killing a woman that is betrothed just replace another. Will she ever confess her sins or conceal them like all other past dealings she made since trying to survive after loosing her family not long before? And what of Raphael? Will he figure what is happening to him before it is too late? Will April forgive and understand that raph didn't mean to stab her when she wakes up?

Read and review...tootles


	20. searching for answers

**Chapter eighteen**

**Searching for answers & The regretful decision pt 2**

_**...On the rooftop...**_

Standing on the rooftop—up above, watching as she reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. **Ring...Ring...**

"911—What is your emergency?" operator inquired

"There has been a break in and enter—someone—was _murdered._" Brenna explained under muffled voice. "What is the address and your name please." operator inquired softly

"5th Avenue—Anonymous."Brenna answered, hanging the phone.

Turning around, tightly grasping on her phone almost crushing it within her hand. Raising her other hand, staring the photo and the red hair—closing her eyes, tightly and ashamed with the decision she made. 'Why?—Why?' she regretfully thought

Then suddenly realised, this will be a decision she will have to live with but—the question is, would she take the original target out instead of an innocent? Despite neither deserves to die but—one she never met before until choosing to be a replacement and the other, was kind and nurturing to mend her wounds even though, could be left in the alley to bleed but didn't. Decisions—decisions, terribly decisions that must to be made, either way—someone dies along the way. So many innocent chosen for so many different reasons—different purposes, whatever the reason could be—someone is murdered.

For money—_power._

Raising her head and facing the rooftop ledge then said, solemn promising. "No more—it must stop."

Tightening her grasp, running to the ledge and leapt the rooftops. Returning back to the Foot HQ's, where one anxious warlord waited for acquired news.

* * *

_**...Twenty minutes later...**_

A news crew arrived to the crime scene, trying to get a glimpse of the murdered victim when forcibly demanded to remain behind the yellow tape. "What can you tell us about the victim? Was she sexually assaulted? Was she an assigned target by the notorious street gangs?" reporter insensitively inquired

"I can not give such details out until have all the information on exactly what happened here, Ms Camden. Now would you please—move along." Deputy inspector Seymour gray answered

Two medical officers carried the body out of the apartment underneath a bloody sheet when a young dark brunette haired man came running to sideline and tried to get through as he was stopped by another officer on duty. "Let me through!" Oliver James demanded

"Who are you sir?" Officer Graham Peers asked, grasping the distraught man's shoulders.

"I'm Oliver James—that's my girlfriend's apartment." Oliver cried out

"Let him through." Deputy inspector Seymour gray insisted

Officer Graham Peers stepped aside, allowing the man through. Rushing to his fiancé's side, removing the sheet as he distraughtly cried out her name. "Oh god **Julie**! No!"

"Sir—we have to get the body on the bus." Medical officer said

Oliver stood, wiping his tears away and turned to the first police officer, demanding for answers. "Who **DID** this?" he distraughtly roared

"We don't know—We suspect the victim interrupted the perpetrator and was killed as she tried to escape." The police officer replied. The widowed fiancé grasped his head, distraughtly and angrily as his shoulder was grasped reassuringly. "We'll get him."

"You better or it will be your last if you don't." Oliver angrily threatened, walking away.

"Detective—Detective." Sergeant Joey Kim breathlessly called, running.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Detective Bradley Hartman asked

"There is another body." Sergeant Kim breathlessly stated, panting while trying to breathe air into his lungs while his partner emptied the contents out of his stomach. "In the alley, sir."

Both officers ran down to the alley and saw the body, luckily it was in one piece though as it will prove vital for who and what did such awful act towards another human being...if the killer could possibly be human. "Keep those reporters back; get the paramedics down here with forensics—**NOW**!" Detective Hartman ordered, stayed behind and crouched down as he glared the mutilated body. Wondering what kind of killer could have done this. 'Whoever—whatever you are sunvabitch. I'll won't rest until I catch _you._'

* * *

_**...In the lair... **_

The orange clad sat down, eating as usual and reached for the television remote then turned it on, flicking through the channels when he came across the in-progress news report about a murdered young businesswoman. Unaware of both his older brothers also were watching the news, as they stood behind the couch**. **

"We're outside the apartment of Julie Hollywell, where a gruesome murder took place just moments ago. No one knows who or what did such awful act to an much loved, respected CEOof Fox studios. Details are not confirmed on how she was murdered or what was used to kill her. This is Rachelle Camden, reporting live from 5th Avenue—channel 6 eye witness news."

"What the shell is going on? First down at the abandoned industrial area now it escalated to innocent movie producers." Don warily inquired, scratching his head.

"Sounds like a serial killer is out there and should check it out but this time, don't come back until we find whoever is doing this." Leo suggestingly demanded

Munch—"Oh c'mon Leonardo—munch—We just got home and I want to rest." Mikey whined, with a mouthful. "Ya just want to stay here, play vid games and gorge ya'self on junk." Don stated, folding his arms and glared the orange clad terrapin with a 'lazy cretin' glance.

"Who wouldn't want to stay and eat?" Mikey wondered

"Not me for that instance, mikey. I say go up topside and put the creep out of business—permanently." raph lowly growled

"Are ya sure, raph? Do ya feel up to the task?" Don warily and concerningly asked

"Quit mothering me, Donnie. I'm just sore not dying, ok bro." Raph snapped

"Sorry." Don answered, raising both brows with concern and sensed the sudden tensional vibe.

"It's settled then—let's move it." Leo ordered, leading the way.

"I'll just stay here and enjoy my popcorn and movie that will be on in five minutes." Mikey said, resitting and grabbed an handful of popcorn when he was grasped from the back of his shell and dragged. "Move it, Mikey." Raph lowly grumblingly hissed

Mikey whined as he was harshly dragged by his older brother and was more upset, of loosing his popcorn to the floor that is now covered with favourite junk food treat. But luckily he still had a handful though, quickly ate the popcorn in his hand when he tried, protesting again.

"We hadn't been home for that long, so let's st—" mikey was cut off when he met Raph's hissing gaze and hearing his voice, made his blood go cold.

"Get in—**NOW**!" raph hissed, coldly glared.

Mikey remained silent, nodded and obediently jumped in the vehicle. Raph suddenly realised that he had frightened his baby brother. He soon followed inside, closed the door then drove out as Don slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

Leo's intuition made him become chary as his muscles suddenly tensed tighter from the disturbing feeling when hearing his younger brother, hiss in a way that is out of ordinary which he kept a closer and constant vigil upon Raphael. "Leo." a soft voice called

Waking out of his wary thoughts and faced towards whom called his name. "You ok, bro?" Don asked lowly whispered.

"I'm ok, Don but something does not feel right." Leo answered

" 'Bout what?" Don wondered

"Not sure."

"Hopefully when we get the answers, everything will be ok." Don assured

"I _hope_ so, Donnie." Leo answered, facing out the window. 'I really do _hope _so.'

**...**

* * *

**To be continued in chapter nineteen...**

**I know you guys are waiting for the point of the fiction, well you don't have to wait no more as the confrontation is finally here...suspicions fill the air and accusations are made. Confessions are told, well only half is explained. **

**Read and review please...tell me what you think. Tootles **


	21. confrontation between employer & assasin

**Chapter nineteen**

**Confrontation between employer and assassin**

_**...Rooftops—fifteen minutes later...**_

Running fast as possibly she could to return back to the Foot HQ's then finally came to halt when she panted and breathed for fresh air to fill her lungs, while she stood on the rooftop and wondered curiously what the strange red symbol stood for.

Raising her hand once more and glared the evidence that could bring her down. She knew what must to be done was. Taking out her lighter and burned it—all til was nothing more than ash.

Inhaled a deep breathe than upheld her vow. Climbing down the wall of the building then emerged within the busy crowds and continued to the building, covering her identity with the hat and collars of the black trench coat.

The doors automatically opened and walked inside then up towards the reception. "Yes, may I help you?" the man asked

"Yes—I have news to give to your employer." She answered, lowly not once revealed her identity. "Wait here." he inquested, reaching for the phone and as he looked up—the room was empty. Quickly pushed the chair back and looked round for the unidentified trench coated visitor when he was spoken to by Saki, waiting for an answer on the other end. "Yes sir—I assume whoever it was that wished to see you, must be on their way up, sir. Understood."

Pressing the red button that silently alerted troops below to prepare and protect their master as they may be threatened by the assigned assassin.

* * *

_**...in the elevator...**_

Standing in the elevator, waiting for it to reached the level as she took the hat and coat that was covered in blood—allowing it to drop to the floor. As the doors opened, she took a step out of the elevator slowly when she sensed and could smell that company was coming.

Leaping up above as she drove her claws into the ceiling and held herself up, waiting for whoever drew closer. The troops arrived the hallway, stopped outside the elevator and peeked inside. Blankly glanced, eachother than took in different directions while two remained behind and search the hallway.

Her stomach lowly rumbled, stating she was hungry and her animalistic, uncontrollable side began to surface again. Her eyes grew blood red as the lusting hunger tried to over take her senses when she dropped down and lunged the unexpected soldiers, swung her clawed hands across their faces and bitten their throats, gorging herself on their flesh. Finally satisfied, stood up and wiped the blood away from her mouth as she stepped over the mutilated corpse and continued to the chambers where Saki occupied.

* * *

_**...Saki's private chambers**_

Knowingly that he will be facing the assassin as he assumed her to be, with a small case of cash waiting on his desk. Standing in the shadows, holding a tanto in his hand—in case of unexpected attack, which will happen. Five seconds later—the doors flung opened as it were thrown off their hinders then a strong feminine framed figure walked inside.

Admiring her beauty, as recited in his mind—Their last meeting, earlier.

_**...Flashback...**_

"Such a shame for one so beautiful that only knows nothing but—_kill."_ Desirably wanted a strong and blood thirsty partner like to have by his side as he watched the female assassin leave his chambers. "If only she proves useful for my cause." He softly wondered

_**...end of flashback...**_

Walking through the room, silently and listened to any signs of unexpected attacks. Circling around she walked to the centre, had her back to the window where suddenly Saki stood, silently. Slowly taking the tanto out of it protective case, assuming to be unheard when Brenna heard the metal slid out of its case as if it made a slicing sound that is normally made when in use.

Stopped in her tracks and made the enemy to be unaware of his attack, slowly walked towards his prey's blindside. Brenna smirked, cockily grinningly when she swiftly kicked in the torso of Saki then leaped up—hiding herself in the shadows, stalking him.

"How does it feel to be the prey, Mr Saki?" Brenna said, coldly—walking towards the slightly injured man.

"Who's the prey here? Certainly not me—my_dear__**." **_He stated coldly, throwing the tanto. Brenna saw the knife flying towards her, hastily ducked down—avoiding the weapon making its mark within her flesh. Receiving a light slash over her shoulder as she wasn't fast—enough, placing pressure on her wound when she met the knee cap, making her wince as she fell backward to the floor.

Saki stood over her, evilly smug as he evilly glared down her then retrieved another tanto from his back. The shining light that ran along the blade slightly blinded her for a second as he slowly knelt with the knife ready to be driven into her flesh. "Any last words before you die, my_ dear?_" Saki lowly hissed.

"Sure is—**THIS**!" Brenna answered, sharply drove her own knee into Saki's groin. Closing his eyes, doubled over as he fell to the floor on his side as Brenna rose up and tried to finish what she began when hearing the hallway is swarming with approaching footsteps.

Instead of finishing what she had started, she turned the heel and ran towards to the window and quickly grabbed the suitcase from the table nearby then prepared to leap out when she met a bullet in her shoulder, blood splattered everywhere around the frame of the window as she ignored the excruciating pain and continued out the window with loud strange howling yelp that escaped her throat. Breaking through the glass window and fell to the street outside.

"Master! Master! Are you alright sir?" Hun exclaimed, hurrying to his lord's side, followed by the building medics, even though he only had minor bruising. "Follow her Hun—I want her _alive._"

"Yes Sir—foot ninja and purple dragons follow me." Hun demanded

"Master Shredder you only have minor injuries but you'll live." Medic said

"Good—prepare the genetics lab. We have another freak that has interesting genes." Saki demanded

The medic nodded and left the room, leaving saki to walk towards the window and look out it. Only to find nothing but broken glass shards covering the pavement below. No body—but small pool of blood though.

Just when he was about to turn, he discovered a shard that was covered in blood and hair...that appeared to more wolf's fur then human hair strands.

Picking the shard and hair up then evilly smug as only one word escaped his lips. "Freak!"

Walking away from the broken window and disappeared down the waiting elevator.

* * *

_**...meanwhile...in a nearby alleyway...**_

Brenna grasped her shoulder after placing the suitcase down beside, and kept pressure on it as the blood flowed and hid behind the dumpster while she was followed. Peeking around the edge of the dumpster and saw three men in black, walking down following the blood trail that led to her—leading to where she hid. "Shit!" she muttered.

She ill-afford to be discovered where she hid, and she was loosing too much blood. Needing blood to replenish her own, reaching for a bottle cap near her foot. Flicking it to roll across the pavement as she made her quick second thought to hid behind large pile of wooden crates.

As the three soldiers went to investigate and sought nothing hiding, standing straight and scratched their heads when one of their comrades were taken from behind and killed. Separated in different directions but not far from eachother's company as the second was taken swiftly then had his throat slashed then lastly five seconds later, silently walked up behind the last soldier that should had known better with his skills was over powered by Brenna, receiving his own katana driven through his skull. Brenna twisted the blade in the soldier's skull until she heard a crunch then pulled the sword out, allowing the soldier to fall upon the ground and as the blood ran, covering the pavement.

Taking the sword with her as she turned her heel and returned back to the other soldiers and quickly gorged herself their flesh and their—_blood,_ before taking off again as a scream shrieked through the alley way. Luckily she wasn't seen when she disappeared—but she could had been discovered, then she wasn't, which extremely lucky—there won't be a second time.

Running to the nearest shadow where she could climb up the wall then completely disappear but her shoulder still bled and needed attention. Then realising that she had left the suitcase behind with her smudged fingerprints covered the handle. 'Fuck!' she thought but there was no chance of going back and grabbing the case now.

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes later...in the alley way across the street with the crime scene.**_

The terrapins watched and listened to the foundings of what appeared to be a murder of three mutilated unidentified soldiers wearing strange red symbolic uniforms. "So brainiac, anything?" Raph asked, leaning over the back of younger brother's seat.

"Not much to go by except they assume it to be gang related but it was said that were wearing black suits with red symbol that can't identify." Don explained, taking the earphones off from his ears after listening through tracking speaker. "Red symbol? That means—" Mikey said, cut off when Leo spoke and confirmed the symbol to belong to one organisation. "The Foot—Shredder."

"At least three at put out of commission." Raph stated coldly

"Yeh that you'd be right but what 'bout their families if they ever had any for that matter." Leo concurred lowly. "Families? Why scum like them have families unless they were exile when they joined shredder's forces?" Raph wondered

"Maybe but can't allow this so-called vigilante slash murdered to run the streets...we gotta stop him before innocent gets hurt." Leo replied, insistently

"So where to start—fearless leader." Raph asked in low tone as his question sound more like a growling hiss than spoken curiously.

Not facing his brother as his terrapin skin crawled then answered. "April's—outside April's shop then work from there."

Don started the engine and drove out of the alleyway, then turned left to return the scene where Casey and April first found that.—girl. Maybe there could be a clue to go by.

* * *

_**...during the crime scene...**_

"Detective Hartman, we've found this." Lieutenant Matthew Kent stated, holding the suitcase in one hand and the sword in the other while the forensics searched for prints anywhere on the bodies only to hit a dead end or did they?

"Jake." Detective Hartman called. "Anything?"

"Nothing but did find blood that don't belong to the deceased victims."

Hartman took the bag, carrying the swabbed cotton bud that was covered in blood. "Get it to the labs and I expect a result within the next two hours, today not tomorrow...Understood." Detective Hartman orderly. "Understood." The forensics replied, walking past the detective and lieutenant.

"What do you think had happening here?" Lieutenant Kent wondered

"I don't know—I honestly don't know Matt but I tell ya this for sure that I will bring the suvabitch down." Detective Hartman replied, hanging his hands on his waist before turning the heel and walked out of the alley, allowing the paramedics to wheel the mutilated bodies out to the morgue.

* * *

_**...Rooftops...**_

Brenna hid above the crime scene and listened to the commotion happening below as she thought to try and get the suitcase that she had stolen from Saki, only to see it be taken by the police. Grunting through her teeth and slammed her fist into the wall, making it break as one piece fell when she left. The police officer that stood behind, watching the bodies wheeled out of the alley—heard the broken piece of brick hit the dumpster. Looking up and saw nothing, he didn't assume it to be coincidence. "What's wrong?" Lieutenant Susan Tyler said softly. "I thought I—y'know what never mind, it was nothing." He answered

"C'mon let me get ya a hot brew latte, my treat." She offered. "Thanks partner." Kent answered, looked up the rooftop ledge then followed his partner back to the car.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty...**

What did ya guys think?

Getting interesting or boring?

Read and review until next time...tootles Oh take the liberty to check out the last chapter of 'Raphael's destiny for true love'.

It is now finally completed, yay. I'm finished and will be able to concentrate more on this one and 'seeing through one's eyes' as these are my horror/thriller fictions. Hope you will enjoy them.

You're awesome...laters.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

_**...Rooftops...**_

Running and leaping across the rooftops, leaving a trait of blood drippings behind—her stomach was half full but not enough to regain her strength and physically heal herself. She needed find somewhere to bunker down and find medical supplies to cover her wound until it heals.

Normally she is a skilled in vanishing but lately she has become—sloppy.

Flashbacks of memories ran through her mind like a movie projector, more she would see when asleep. Shaking her head to fully concentrate on her shoulder before loosing conscious and collapse again, ignoring the signals of her body is need of proper medical aid but she went to the hospital they'd discover something strange about her.

Then it struck her—Kevin and Jeana! They were so kind to help someone they only just met but the question is—would they welcome her in their home until she is healed for the night? But then thought quickly again, and knew if she they did—they may be danger cos of her.

Won't know if she won't go find out. Where to find the address? The phone book!

Leaping down to the alleyway below, hid around the corner—avoiding any suspicion then ran out to the nearest phone booth and snatched the phone book then returned back to the alley—unknowing she was spotted.

Halting the vehicle and saw the suspect, running to the alley with—what appears to be a book. "Did you see what I saw, bros?" Mikey asked, leaning over Don's and Leo's shoulders. "Sure did, Mikey. Go in quietly—we wouldn't want to spook her before we get a chance to ask questions." Leo ordered.

Don drove the vehicle closer, turned the engine off then all stealth their way in the alley, avoiding been seen. Hearing the pages ruffled through and smelt blood—and heard heavy breathlessly panting. "What is she looking for?" Raph whispery asked.

Leo placed a finger against his beak, signalling silence then hand gestured to move in.

Brenna finally found the page she was searching for. Kevin Jenkins—it presented, in print. Tearing the page out from the book, then folded it and pushed it in her pocket—closed the book, picked the book up in her hand then stood up when she smelt company, hiding behind her.

Slowly walked to the corner of the alley and disappeared. The terrapins followed and when they got to the corner—they gasped silently, their eyes widen and stood straightening tall. Mikey scratched his head, confused as he was first to broadcast the gesture. "Oh well, no one here—gets this means to go home then."

"Mikey shush." Raph lowly scowled, pulling him back by his shell. The orange clad terrapin pouted and followed his brothers. As they walked further within the dead-end alley, Brenna stepped out silently—reached out slowly to grasp the first terrapin within her grasp.

"Hey guys over—heeeerrrreee." Mikey shouted as he grabbed from behind then thrown across the alley into the wall, rubbing his head and lowly groaned then screamed as he was stood over by the half transformed wolf.

Leo was first to attack, followed behind Don and Raph—to rescue their trapped brother. The blue clad terrapin was hit with a hard blow and sprawled across the pavement on his shell. Pushing himself, supporting the weight of his body upon his arms when he saw both Don and Raph were also down.

Turning around and face the orange clad terrapin, trembling with fear and screamed again—as he was going to be shish kebab, covered his face with both arms and felt the heavy breathing by his feet. Raph had stabbed the beast from behind, through her already injured shoulder but then quickly thought—that would not had been what had placed the wolf on conscious.

Leo and Don had knocked the beast with a steel pipe and bo-staff.

"Thanks bros." Mikey said, standing up. Don sheathed his bo-staff, knelt down and cupped his chin, fascinated by the anomaly of the beast while Raph pulled his sai out from the shoulder. Leo threw the pipe away and sheathed his swords—quickly ordered. "Now the beast is down, let's take it down below and get some answers."

"Wait Leo, you want to take this thing back to the lair? How 'bout we just kill it here and now!" Raph lowly roared. "Can't just kill the creature; Raphael—No matter human or beast. That is who we are!" Leo lowly scowled back. "Whatever we're gonna do—we'd better do it fast before we're discovered by the cops, dudes." Mikey stated, in a slight panic.

"Donnie, have any restraints in your bag?" Leo asked

"Do you need to ask?" Don sarcastically replied, sarcastically grinned and quickly restrained the beasty prisoner then lifted her up and run fast to the battle shell. "Damn! This fuzz ball is heavy for a wolf." Raph whined, commenting.

"What's raphie—loosing muscle?" Mikey joked. Raph grunted, gritted his teeth and nearly dropped the wolf but then Leo demandingly ordered. "Quit the bickering and settle it later elsewhere."

Rushing to their get away vehicle before the police arrived to the scene. Leo and Don were first to jump in, laid the wolf in the floor as Mikey and Raph followed when Don bolted to the driver's seat as Leo ordered while Raph closed the door. "Step on it, Donnie."

Don slammed his foot down on the accelerator and sped away to the next corner.

Three patrol cars slammed to a halt and ran down the alleyway, shouting out. "Freeze!" one officer ordered, point his gun. "Ah, um—Locky, there aint no body here." Officer Beattle said.

Huffed, putting his gun back in the strapping holder on his belt and turned around when he stepped on a bloody piece of what it appears to be clothing. Kneeling, picking the bloody item up and properly observed it. "What is that?" Officer White asked. "Evidence." Officer Johnson answered.

"What evidence? I don't see it." Officer Beattle stated, scratching his head. "That because you are not looking properly, Rick." Officer Johnson replied, standing up and showed the clothing covered with blood.

"We need forensics and backup—right away." Officer White requested through the receiver, running back to the patrol car. "Affirmative—back up and forensics on their way." Fellow officer replied.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-one**_**...**

**Short chappie I know, reviews would be nice to feed this hungry author, please. **

**read and review until next time...tootles **


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

_**...Meanwhile down in the lair...**_

Master Splinter mediated while he sat on the floor in the infirmary—waiting for any signs of April's current condition. His ear twitched slightly when hearing slightly soft murmuring moan, looked over his shoulder and softly called her name. _"Miss O'Neil?" _

No verbal response at first—not until she reached up, placed a hand upon her head then tried to push herself up, quickly whinced in agony. "**Ouch**!"

The old rat shot up and quickly paced to her side, reassuring the red haired woman not to move. "You must rest, Miss O' Neil. Don't try to get up."

"What happened?" April finally said, huskily. "You were injured, accidently." The old rat stated. "Injured? Like how?" April asked. "Raph accidently stabbed your chest when you tried to wake him." he answered. "Is he alright?" she immediately asked, not caring bout herself. "He is fine, it is you that I worried about." He quickly assured.

April looked to the ceiling and pouted slightly, felt wry for her friend. "Tell him that I was only trying to wake him." April asked. The old rat smiled, placed his hand upon hers and answered. "He understands, Miss O' Neil. Rest now." he assured, leaving the room. "Master Splinter." She called.

The old rat stopped, standing in the doorway of the infirmary and looked back. "Thankyou." She said. He smiled and nodded, continued walking out—allowing her to rest.

As Master Splinter stepped out of the infirmary—the sounds of tire screeching were heard as it they were burning the rubber while coming to a stop. The door hastily opened then a pair of feet landed on the floor. Voices followed, distorted ghastly ordering were heard.

"Hurry to the infirmary before she flatlines."

"Why don't we just let the thing just die." Raph stated. "Raph that would not be right if we just let him—die on us. What would that make of us?" Leo told him, helping with carrying the beast inside their lair.

While three of them carried the wolf in from the garage and towards the infirmary as their sensei stood and watched by. "My sons—what is going on?"

"No time to answer questions, master Splinter." Don answered, quickly bowed then followed his brothers to the infirmary. April tried to raise up and see what was going on but couldn't, since very weak from her own injury. "Quickly on the bed—Hurry. Don said and then immediately performed emergency life saving surgery.

Tearing off the clothing over the injury and chest then tried to save the wolf—performed CPR. After three tries, Don called then removed the gloves from his hand then suddenly a huge gasp of air was heard—he turned around, quickly checked for a pulse and what he witnesses had astonished him. The wolf slowly transformed back and continued breathing, steadily.

Inserting the hydrating drip, in case of de-hydration and placed two small circular chest, pulse counters while connected to a BP monitor. Putting on fresh gloves and slowly but very carefully stitched the wound closed and then bandaged the shoulder. April laid in the next bed also astonished to what she had seen, speechless as she didn't what to make of it when Don washed his hands and then quickly to attended her shoulder.

"How you feeling, April?" he concerningly asked. "I'm ok, you?" she answered. "Stunned and for once, unsure what to make of what I have just seen."

"I know you what mean, Donnie—this is strange. How did that thing just change from wolf to—to—April assured then cut off. "That wolf changed into a young girl, about 16 years of age to be precise." Don finished. "Are you sure?" April said.

"Yeh, pretty sure." He answered, unravelling the bandage and checked the wound. April whinced slightly. "Sorry." Don whispery apologised. "It's fine, as the baby is alright—I'll live." April replied, smiled. "We can checked if you like." Don offered. "Maybe later, beside you have your hands full with—_her_." April said, looking over his shoulder. "April? You alright?" Don concerningly said.

"Don look out!" April cried. "Whoa!" Ducking down then shot over to the bed and stuck a needle containing aseptic. Brenna lost consciousness and fell back on the bed. "She is one toughie." Don commented.

"She?" April confusedly stated. "Yeh, she." Don confirmed. April tried to push herself up with her other hand but nearly fell from the bed when Don shot to her side and immediately helped her. "Thanks Donnie."

"No problem." Don said. Placed her arm over his shoulder until she placed her feet down to the floor and stood on her own then walked slowly to the bedside of the unconscious guest. Taking a better look then she immediately recognised her face. "Donnie—this is the girl I help last night." April lowly exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Don assured, curiously wondered. "Yes, I'm sure—look here. I treated this shoulder, see. How could this be healed even though injured in the other?" April stated, confused. "I don't know but we're gonna find out when she wakes up. But knowing Leo and Master Splinter, they'd would feel better if she was chained."

"Chained? Do you think that is necessary?" April wondered, raising a wryly brow. "You seen what she can do—have to take drastic measures to protect ourselves for now." Don replied. "_I suppose_." April whispery answered. "What?" Don asked.

"It just seems to be—_wrong to do that to her." _April stated. "It is either that or option B, letting her try to kill us first then ask questions later." Don told her. "You're right. Help me to the living room so I can get out of here, and rest somewhere else then in here." April requested.

The purple clad terrapin, wrapped his arm around her waist and placed her arm over his shoulder while he guided the IV monitor beside him, then slowly walked out of the infirmary. As they walked out of the doorway—his brothers and sensei were discussing about the wolf that now has transformed back in human form.

Walking past the other terrapins and rat while they were busy discussing about whether to continue accompany their guest in the infirmary or put her out of misery, permanently. Looking in the corner of his eye when his ear twitched suddenly as he heard light footsteps. "My son—Miss O' Neil, you should be resting." Master Splinter assuringly said.

"I'm ok." April replied as Leo rushed to her side and gently scooped her in his arms, carrying to the couch in the living room along with his brother wheeling the IV. "Master Splinter is right—you should be resting." Leo told her, assuring.

"Well, now I'm here on the couch—I'll rest here as I feel little uncomfortable in the infirmary."April replied, quickly. "What was that crash in there, anyway and why isn't April in the infirmary?" Leo asked.

"Remember the wolf we brought in?"

"Yeh." All said together. "Well she woke up and attacked me—so I had to sedate her." Don replied. All gawked unamused and shocked then Mikey started, breaking the silence. "Wait a minute, that wolf is a s_he?_"

"Yep—and she seems pretty peeved off." Don replied. "Well what are we gonna do then?" Raph asked, folding his arms. "She has to heal but we have to chain her to a wall in the back room, somewhere—to avoid harming us and herself." Don answered, explaining the only alternative option. "Just great—we have officially become a hotel for strays." Raph stated, muttering out loud.

"It does seem cruel to treat guest like this but if she is not easily reasoned with then we have no choice, do it then." Master Splinter agreed with the decided alternative. While the purple clad terrapin assembled two restraints with extending chains and waiting tranquilizing sedatives in case of unpredicted and unexpected situations—his brothers carried the wolf and wheeled the IV monitor in the back room that has now become a prison cell.

Gently placing the mattress on the floor near the wall and placed each wrist with the cuff, locking them then left the room—waiting until she awoke.

When they left the room, Brenna smelt the one she may have infected and pleasing grin tugged on the edge of her mouth but kept her eyes closed and waited til the right time to strike as it will full moon soon—again. And have to kill who is infected before they changed and rave havoc on innocent people despite they may not help it.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-two...**_

_**Hmm—they have Brenna, chained up like a prisoner which is not like the heroic terrapins but then ask yourself—if in their position and predicament, what would you do? **_

_**Would you kill and ask questions later or do what the terrapins had done—for their safety and the safety of their guest. I know I would do what they had done if whoever I have in my household were a werewolf, at times drastic measures is always taken all the time so if have the chance of capturing a werewolf—chain and lock them up while they are in their human form. **_

_**Just kidding I'd rather put them out of their misery with a silver bullet. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review—uh oh the doors is opening, better get going before I have uninvited guests in my room, reading this fiction again. Bloody noise beak, mikey is. **_

"_**Who is the noisy beak?" Leo wondered. **_

_**Sheepishly grinned and closed the book with my bookmark. "I was just saying what a wonderful partner you are, darling." I said, covering my tracks, giving the blue clad terrapin a hug. "Mmhmm—here I brought you some chocolate hearts." **_

"_**Oh thankyou." Taking the chocolates and hugged him again—"Don't forget to review. See ya next time—tootles. ;) **_


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

Don went back to the living room and checked on April while his family discussed about their guest and decide what to do. Night was approaching and Raph's urge for blood and flesh was also surfacing. Feeling light-headed and his sight was beginning to become blurry as he sat down, holding his head—Leo looked over his shoulder and noticed his brother didn't seem himself. "Raph, you alright?"

"I'm fine—just _tired_." Raph answered. "Maybe you should rest." Leo suggested. "**No**—I'm fine." Raph snapped. Both Mikey and Splinter gazed, concerned but not shocked as Raph's behaviour of snapping which is not normally taken lightly but used to, this time was different.

"My son—no need for yelling." Splinter told the red clad terrapin. "Sorry sensei." He apologised, bowing then left the room. "Should I talk to him?" Leo wondered. "No—my son, something tells me that he will come for assistance when he is _ready_. Right now let him be and let's visit our guest." Splinter answered. The remained terrapins bowed and followed their sensei to the back room.

"How are ya feelin' April?" Don asked, checking her blood pressure. "I'm ok, what is going on out _there_?" April replied. "Nothing much, just that we had to secure our safety as our guest is slightly incorporative." Don explained. "Oh, fair enough. Who is she really?" April wondered. "Unsure but gonna find out." Don replied.

"Donnie—Donnie, better come look at this." Leo insisted. "I'll be _back_, April." Don told her. "No I'm coming with you." April demandingly insisted. Letting a short soft sigh and softly smiled. "Alright—take my arm, wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby." Don assured.

April returned the smile and accepted his arm, slowly stood from the couch and walked to the back room together. As they entered the doorway, they were astonished. "Oh my gosh—is she alright?" April said. "Donnie, can you tell us how this happened?" Leo inquired.

"I have no idea." Don answered, brushing the hair back. "_Its her."_ Don whispered. "_Her_? Her who?" Leo asked. "This girl was in April's apartment—I treated her injuries." Don explained. April wheeled the IV stand as she walked closer and took a closer look. "Oh my gosh—its _her_."

"Are you sure this is the girl that you found in the alleyway, earlier this morning?" Leo asked. "Yes I'm sure, the injury on her right should has _healed_." April concurred. The purple clad terrapin quickly examined the girl's right shoulder, assuming April could be wrong. Checking both shoulders, the left shoulder he had just operated on was still open and bleeding through the bandage while the other shoulder was—indeed healed, leaving a scar. His eyes widen, shocked and whispery said—confirming his friend's finding. "_April's right_."

"April's right 'bout what?" Mikey said, folding his arms. "Our guest's right shoulder is healed." Don answered. "How is that _possible_?" Leo asked, raising his brow. Both splinter and Raph stood back, silent. "I don't know—I should take some blood samples then I'll get back to ya with the results." Don stated, running out and retrieved a syringe.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Raph wondered. Silence and pause then splinter insisted, breaking the silence. "Give her a proper bed to sleep within—"

"You suggest we treat her comfortably?" Raph said, interrupting. "Yes—you know better to disobey me, Raphael." The old rat suddenly and disappointingly hissed. "_Sorry_ sensei." Raph apologised, then left the room.

"Give me hand, mikey." Leo requested. "Sure bro." Mikey answered.

Unlocking the chains from her wrists and ankles, wrapped a blanket over her naked body and picked her up, gently then carried to the infirmary. Don had rushed to the doorway and stopped when Leo walked in, carrying the girl. "What happening? Why bring her to the infirmary?" Don confusedly asked, watching his brother carry the girl inside.

"Master Splinter, suggested to bring her in here as well keep a proper eye upon her. She don't seem dangerous, now." Leo answered. "She may not at the moment but what if when she wakes up?" Don stated, concerningly wary.

"When the time comes, we will deal with it then. But right now as Master Splinter has instructed, should care for her." Leo replied. "Alright, I hope you know what you are doing." Don stated.

"Me too, lil brother—me _too_." Leo concurred, assuringly.

...

* * *

...to be continued in chapter twenty-three...

What will happen in the next chapter? Will Raphael surrender to his urges for blood and flesh as the moon is arising in the sky. How many will be innocently murdered? Would they be crims or innocent civilians? Who will be his first victim?

Only wait to find out—read and review, until next time—tootles


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

The blue clad terrapin stood by, watching his little brother insert another IV drip as Brenna was suffering from dehydration. Covering her naked body with the sheet, properly while he examine the scars over her shoulders—confusedly blinked and glared with confusion as he couldn't scientifically explain how the wound on her right shoulder had healed so quickly then he discovered a fresh wound. Gently opened the wound further to see what was the cause—quickly grabbed a pair of miniature forceps, tried his best to gently insert the surgical utensil within and soon discovered a bullet was the cause of the blood loss.

"Everything alright?" Leo asked. "This wound is fresh—she was recently shot." Don answered. "Are you sure?" Leo replied. The purple clad terrapin nodded, continued surgically dug within the wound then finally pulled the bullet out of her shoulder.

Dropping the bullet in the bowl beside him, grabbed the needle and stitches then begun stitching the wound close and bandage her shoulder. "That should do it." Don stated, cleaning his hands. "Who shot her?" Leo wondered. "I don't know—but only one way to find out is to examine this bullet then punish those who did it." Don answered, switching the light off and left the room as his brother followed.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile—Raph's bedroom—dreamscape...**_

The red clad terrapin laid in his hammock, immediately fell asleep when he hit the pillow. He begun dreaming about killing, blood and most frightening of all—feasting upon flesh. Human flesh.

Then after having his fill, leaping across the rooftops until reached the hill outside the city—standing tall and howled to the full white moon. Waking up with a cold sweat and panted, breathlessly. Walking to the door, opened it and before he looked up—properly saw who was standing on the other side of the door. He was grabbed, viciously by a large clawed hand.

Trying to fight and break free from the clawed grasped as he widely opened his eyes and glared at the monster, holding him by his throat. His nostrils were filled with the foul stench of blood. "**Time** **to die—**_**Raphael**_." The were-terrapin snarled.

"_You first—fur ball_." Raph gaspily stated. "_No, you first." _The were-terrapin replied. "Who are you?" Raph demanded, rasply. The were-terrapin leaned closer towards Raphael's facial space, revealing his face in the light and replied. "What's wrong? Don't ya recognise yarself?"

Raph's eyes widen, confusedly glared and continued to attempt his best to break free but it wasn't any use—the beast tightened his grip and prepped himself, opened his mouth—baring the sharp white monstrous teeth.

"Good knowing ya, Raphael!" the were-terrapin said then leaned in, driving his sharp mouthful teeth into his prey.

_**...end of dreamscape...**_

Raph woke up, in a cold sweat and abruptly cheeked out his door—sighing with relief. Closed the door again, and leaned against it then slid until he sat on the floor—breathlessly sighed as he suddenly felt his muscles begun to tighten and his stomach begun change.

Draping both arms around his torso, holding himself as he curled in foetal position—clutched and gritted his teeth together with every agonizing pull and tug.

The elbow, knee pads, belt and bandana tore from his entire terrapin body as he begun to transform into something, he never dreamed of ever becoming—a monster.

Wanting to call out for help but couldn't as the pain was too excruciating to endure, so the red clad terrapin cried out through his thoughts.

'_**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**_'

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-four...**_

_**I know this chappie is short but we are getting closer towards the end and also revenge of Brenna Madrona as well as the father of she never knew appears—what is he name? What is his purpose and why?**_

_**Will Brenna accept what is going to be told and begin the first step of building what she should had in the beginning? When will Raphael and Brenna come together for the first and only time before the big revenge brawl against the one who mercilessly murdered her foster family—will she survive the onslaught or perish in the process?**_

_**Join me for the ride as this is finally going to be one to remember and finally getting exciting. **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles **_


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

_**...In the lab...**_

The purple clad terrapin examined the bullet, trying to figure who is the suspect and owner. Only found nothing more than that it came from a Nine-millimetre hand gun. The blue clad terrapin, stood close by—waited for an answer. Folded his arms across the upper scutes of his plastron and asked. "Anything?"

"Well—two things for sure." Don answered, softly. "Yeah, and?" Leo replied. "One—this bullet came from a nine-millimetre hand gun and two—the shooter." Don answered, cut off. "The shooter? _Is what_?_"_ Leo said.

"That is the thing—I have no idea." Don replied, stumped. "What do you mean, you have no idea." Leo confusedly sniped. "That is exactly what I am saying, I have no idea. I don't know if the shooter is or was a cop—or may possibly could be either gang-member or just pity thief." Don explained, confusedly confirmed the suspects. The blue clad terrapin confusedly glanced his younger brother, with a risen brow as he was about to say something—a loud bang echoed from Raphael's room.

Both Leo and Don gazed eachother, wondering what was the loud bang—unhesitatingly ran out of the lab and bolted up to their brother's door. Standing outside as the strangely cracking and banging continued within the room—then suddenly the banging stopped.

Both Michelangelo and the old rat, joined them—standing outside the door as The blue clad terrapin prepared to grasp the door knob and open it as he was abruptly instructed, not to.

"Stop—_wait, my son_." Master Splinter instructed. Leo nodded, released the door knob and stepped back. The old rat stepped towards the door and quickly sniffed for any unfamiliar scents—after couple sniffs, his eyes widen with sudden wariness. Stepping back with his other sons and whispery instructed them to prepare as he also instructed Leo to open the door then step back.

Leo didn't reply, but did what he was instructed and opened the door then stepped back—defensively held his katana. Looking in the door and saw nothing but—pitch blackness and heard low growling.

"_Master Splinter—what is that_?" Mikey whispery asked. The old rat didn't respond, continued glaring in the dark room then whispery instructed once again. "_My sons—run_."

All three whispery replied, confusedly. "_Run_?"

"_Run_." He whispery repeated and leaped down from the stone platform as the were-terrapin bolted out from the dark room and attacked.

**ROAR!**

April rose up from the couch and wondered what the terrifying, echoing animalistic sound was."What is going on?" April cried, terrified then she looked up with frightening widen glance and gulped. "Stay hidden behind the couch, Miss O' Neil." The old rat abruptly instructed. April nodded, resumed laying position and inhaled three large breathes to control her heart rate and keep herself from screaming out loud.

"**Holy crap!" **Don shouted, back flipped—avoiding the were-terrapin's attack. Both Leo and Mikey followed their brother's and father's lead, avoiding been either killed or infected. The were-terrapin landed on the floor below, heavily and imprinted his landing in the concrete floor which also shook the dwelling of their lair.

The were-terrapin continued to growl and snarl—standing on all fours, examining each one of his soon-to-be chosen prey then finally—stopped. Glaring at Mikey with drooling desire and then traced his long wet forth-tongue along his mouth.

"_Yikes!_" Mikey whispery yelped.

"**MICHELANGELO—RUN, MY SON!**" Master Splinter instructively ordered, leaping to the were-terrapin's back. The orange clad terrapin stood, crippled with fear—froze and shakily watched. Leo aided their sensei in the assault, unknowingly that they were trying to defeat their own then suddenly, as one by one—were hit hard by the beast's large clawed paws. Leo skidded across the floor upon his shell, Don flew across the room until he met with the brick pedestal then landed on his torso upon the floor—on conscious and splinter was thrown across the room towards the other wall near the garage.

The were-terrapin stood on two feet then walked towards his prey that froze and trembled in fear. Leo pushed himself up, groaned slightly and saw that his baby brother still had not moved—he reached over for his katana, sprung to his feet—ran towards the beast and leaped up then drove his sword down into the beast's shoulder.

The were-terrapin leaned back, slightly and roared in agony then whacked Leo—once again, he skidded across the floor. Taking the sword out from his shoulder, throwing the weapon to the floor then ran towards the orange clad terrapin. The old rat leaped forward, draped his arms around the terrapin's waist and forced him out of the beast's path as it ran out of the lair.

Don pushed himself up from the floor, placing all of his weight upon his hands and knees, groggily groaned and then held his head. Leo sprung to his feet, once again and quickly went to his young brother's side—assuringly assisted him. "You ok?" Leo asked. "_Yeah—I think so_." Don answered, softly. "Master splinter? Mikey?" Leo called out.

"We're alright, my son." Splinter replied.

"What happened to you, mikey?" Leo worriedly asked. "I—I _froze_." Mikey whispery answered, stammeredly. "_Froze_? How you just **froze**?" Leo confusedly asked, confusedly blinked. "That is enough, Leonardo—this is not helping." Master splinter demanded. "Sorry sensei, sorry Mikey." Leo apologised. "It's ok." Mikey replied, accepting the apology.

"Now—Mikey go to Raphael's room and see if he is ok." Master Splinter instructed. Mikey went to his brother's room and searched for any sign of life while the others tried to figure what the beast was and how it become to be in their den.

"So, what was that—_thing_, master splinter?" Leo stammeredly asked. "I think—a were-wolf?" Don answered, conformingly. "Were-wolf? Whatever it is—my question is, how did it get in here?" Leo demanded.

"I think it was already in here to begin with." Mikey answered, when he returned with the torn mask. "What do mean?" Don said, confusedly blinked. "_Look_—this is Raph's bandana." Mikey replied, holding the torn red mask.

"_Oh no_." Don whispered. "How did he get infected?" Master Splinter inquired, curiously and concerningly blinked. "I think I know—raph was clawed last night by a large black wolf in the tunnels near the abandoned industrial area." Leo explainingly replied.

"We must find him before innocent people are hurt or _worse_." Master Splinter instructed.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-five...**_

_**Finally don't you think? Raphael has finally transformed but what of Brenna? Is she still sedated or has she also disappeared too and gone hunting with her newly infected companion? How long before Raphael's first kill and who will be the chosen prey to satisfy his blood lusting urge—will it be an innocent by-stander (a innocent civilian), a purple dragon member or a foot soldier?**_

_**This is beginning to become interesting, finally and somewhat frightening. What to expect in the next chapter? **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles**_


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

"Wait a minute, where's April?" Leo wondered, warily. "I'm over here." April answered, looking over the back of the couch. "You alright?" Leo asked, quickly concerned. "Yeah, I'm ok—what was that thing?"April confused asked. "A were-wolf." Don answered. "A what?" April confusedly blinked.

"A were-wolf. And we believe it might got Raph." Don replied, uncertain. "Raph? Are you sure?" April confusedly wondered. "Not sure, must find it and find out before that thing does unwanted damage." Leo answered, softly.

"What about the girl?" Mikey wondered. "I almost forgot." Don answered, rushing to the back room then quickly returned. "Well? Is she still tied up or missing?" Leo asked. "She is still sedated and chained as we have left her. Someone has to remain here with our guest while the rest of us, goes topside and searches for that thing and Raphael." Don replied, suggesting who should remain and go.

"I'll stay." Mikey immediately volunteered. All glared the orange clad terrapin with wary glances. The blue clad terrapin walked to his baby brother and gently grasped his shoulder, softly reassuringly inquired. "Are you sure? Will you be alright lil brother?"

"I'll be fine, quit fathering me will ya Leo!" Mikey quickly sniped, annoyingly. "Just worried 'bout ya, Mikey." Leo assured, petting his shoulder. "_I know_." Mikey replied. The old rat half smiled, admired his courage and modesty for volunteering to remain behind. "Here mikey, take this." Don instructed, handing a handgun. "What is this for? You don't expect me to shoot her, do you?" Mikey worriedly inquired. "Of course not, it is a tranq gun. For emergency if she may either suddenly unexpectedly attacks or worse. Use it." Don instructionally told the orange clad terrapin. Mikey sighed and silently nodded as he watched his family leave the lair while he remained behind and stood watch over their guest.

* * *

_**...Topside...**_

The were-terrapin had ran through the sewer tunnels and broke out of the manholes in a nearby, unremitted alleyway. Panting heavily, as large amounts of thick warm salvia drooled from his hybrid razor teeth—disappeared into the darkness and began to hunt for his first meaty meal.

_**...few minutes later—one block away...**_

A young couple was walking down the quiet street after enjoying a romantic dinner date in Quay restaurant. As they enjoyed admiring the starlit sky, flying above them as they cooed and lovingly draped eachother. Then faced eachother, locked in eye to eye contact and without further words exchanged—shared their first kiss, unknowing they were hunted in the shadows around the corner—just a few metres away.

"You're so beautiful." Richard Dux commented. "Thankyou." Alicia Mendez answered with gratitude.

The sandy blonde haired man, draped one arm around his dates shoulders and resumed walking—as they slowly passed the alleyway opening, not warily vigilante of their surroundings when they were both grasped from behind and dragged into the darkness—into their death.

Richard shouted, ordering to be released before he was faced with the hybrid beast. Alicia screamed in fear as she also tried to break free, only to be thrown into the nearby brick wall as she dazzlingly watched her date—held three feet from the pavement and choked until his head was, bitten clean off from his body.

Blood spluttered everywhere as the head was bitten away, the young red/raven streaked-haired woman tried to escape, despite she was slightly dazzled when she did—a mouthful of razor-sharpened teeth, drove through her flesh. Feeling her warm blood, seep her clothing and cover her chest—looking down and saw the blood running then felt herself been viciously pulled back into the darkness and savagely devoured.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile—the rooftops...**_

Two terrapins and an old rat, leaped across the rooftops as they finally surfaced from the sewers and began searching for the beast. "Where are we going to find something that big in the city?" Don wondered, finally landing behind his brother and sensei as they both crouched on the edge of the rooftop, looking below them—hoping to find a sign. "Just follow the scent, my sons." Splinter suggestingly instructed, leading the way. Leo forwardly saluted after his sensei, without question asked.

"Oh?" Don answered, following his brother and father.

* * *

_**...back in the lair...**_

Mikey walked in the back room, sat down and watched over the chained guest—holding tightly on the handle of the handgun as he tried to fight his sleep then finally fell defeated to his tiredness and fell asleep, dropping the gun on the floor beside him. The young raven haired girl, slowly woke from her sedated sleep and stilly glared in the corner of her eye and noticed to be—alone with one terrapin, smiled and slowly schemed her way out then realised that she was unable to.

'Damnit.' She cursed. Then continued, attempting to break free from her chains then heard the gun trigger, clicked followed by the terrapin voice. "Going _somewhere_?"

Looking up to the orange clad terrapin, holding the tranq gun towards her head—lowly growled as she was beginning to transform and swiped one clawed hand underneath Mikey's feet. Mikey lost his grasp upon the gun's handle as it slightly flew out from his reach when he was been pulled towards the beast's clutches and going to become dinner.

The beast hungrily glared her prey as she pulled the terrapin towards her, raising her lips up—revealing her sharp teeth and hungrily drooled. Slightly rose her head and roared, while holding the terrapin down underneath her clawed hand. Mikey fought valiantly to break free and when he did—throwing one hard kick into the large wolf's head, making her lean back and release her grasped upon him so he could escape and try to retrieve the tranq gun.

The wolf shook her head, roared once again and tried to devour her prey as he fastly crawled for the gun as he was chased. The terrapin finally grasped the gun and spun around then pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting the tranq dart into the beast's neck. The half transformed she-werewolf groggily roared then fell to the floor, unconscious—once again.

Breathing heavily and pantingly as he laid his head back while laying on the cold stone floor. A couple seconds later, mikey rose to his feet and slowly walked to the side of the beast then softly poked it—checking it to be unconscious, which it was. Exhaled with a relieving sigh, wiping the excess sweat from his forehead and reloaded the tranq gun—in case of another attack relapse. Pulled the dart out from the wolf's neck and watched her transformed back into her human form, again.

'Wow.' He thought, amazed.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-six...**_

_**Short chappie, I know—bare with me please everyone this is where I reveal the secrets of the fiction and dont want to reveal too much in one chapter so it will be in each chapter as we go along. This fiction has become longer than expected. Hope you all are still hanging on as this going to be one ride to remember. I assuringly promise you. **_

_**Uh-oh, raph has murdered two innocent people. Will he come back from that, let alone believe what he has done? Can his brothers save what is left to savage of his soul? What answers will they get from their guest, imprisoned in the lair? Will she talk or continue to be uncooperative? **_

_**Also the time has come for a certain mysterious man to finally reveal himself, who is he? What is his purpose? Why has he decided to come to New York City? Who has he come for and why?**_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles **_


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

_**...back in the shadowy alleyway...**_

The were-terrapin gorged his fill into the flesh of two innocent by passers, which happen to cross the beast's path and met their gruesome deathly end. Then abruptly climbed up the brick wall and resumed hunting for more—unexpected prey, to satisfy his hunger.

Crouching on the rooftop edge, sniffing for more desirably delicious victims when he smelt something that intoxicated his were-terrapin senses—following the scent until finally came to the carpark where three more stood, circular around a murdered victim—laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Leaping down and silently stalked the three men as they evilly laughed and mocked about their kill. "What a weak piece of shit, he was." The leading gang member stated, evilly grinned. "Yeh, he sure was and wondered what this little sweet thing would be like? Wanna find out, boys." The second gang member statedly suggested, also evilly grinned as he turned and evilly erotically glared the unconscious young teen.

"Na—na, me first." The third gang member concurringly ordered. "Heh, pin dick."

"Jerk off."

"Alright, knock it off and let's get it over with before something else hap—_pens_."

The sound and feeling of heavy, hot breathe had distracted the man—his comrades stopped what they planned to do, when their leader stammeredly spoke. Immediately stood up, left the young girl laying on the ground while they abruptly pointed their guns at the large green/black beast.

The were-terrapin drove his clawed hand through the first gang member, tearing his chest out—blood spluttered upon his comrades, blinding them while the beast allowed his victim to fall as he gasped for air and choked upon his own blood.

The other two gang members began shooting and missed until they had no bullet rounds left then killed, one at a time. The pavement and nearby parked cars, got covered by the spluttered blood—sniffed the air once more and walked on all fours as the were-terrapin stood, hovering over the young girl. Binded and unconscious—then slowly stirred as she was woken by the stench of blood, opening her eyes and faced the hybrid animal. Gaspily gazed the beast, trying to scream but no sound escaped her lips—then an unexpected witnessed walked around the corner as she searched through her handbag for her car keys, when she retrieved her keys then looked up and suddenly interrupted the pending murder. The female citizen breathed in and screamed out loud, ran away and called for help. The were-terrapin looked back and glared his next victim once more then left the young girl and took one of the mutilated gang members along with him as he bolted.

_**...Back in the hospital...**_

* * *

Casey continued to wait for a physician as his leg continued to throb in agonizing pain. Trying to think of another place while taking his mind off the pain, then a doctor finally walked to his bedside and looked thoroughly the chart then said, finally. "Ok, ready to see—What exactly happened to your leg, _Mr_—"

"_Jones_—Casey Jones."

"Mr Jones, what happened to your leg?" Dr B. Ross repeated, waiting for an answer. "I—_uh_, broke my leg when I trip down the stairs after my fiancé and I had a terrible fight." Casey replied.

"_Mm-hm_—were you drinking at all, tonight Mr Jones?" Dr Ross wondered, curiously as he looked through the chart again. "I'll tell ya the _truth_." Casey quickly, begun. The doctor laid the chart against his torso and crossed his reminding hand over the other. "Alright, I'm _waiting_." He lowly stated.

"I have a drinking problem and I—I hit my fiancé." Casey admitted. Dr Ross glared Casey with immediate concern and sighed then quickly said, suggestingly. "I recommend that you seek counselling and alcoholic rehab centre. I sincerely do hope that you will take this one and only offer to redeem yourself, I'll be back after your surgery."

"Thanks doc, I really _appreciate_ it." Casey replied, sighly. Two assistant surgeons walked to the bed and gently wheeled Casey into the ER, begun to see what can be done to repair his leg.

* * *

_**...Somewhere—outside of the city, not far from view...**_

The dark green/black were-terrapin, gorged into the freshly deceased man—when the beast had it's fill, inhaled a deep breathe then released it with a loud roar while straightening tall towards the full moon—that hung above brightly in the dark night sky.

Roared outloud, that would pierce fear into those who may hear.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile...**_

Two terrapins and an old grey rat, leapt across the rooftops then leaped down into the shadowy alleyway when they heard the frightening roar. "It is searching for—for _food_." Don mentioned, unknowingly tripped over a mutilated corpse. Pushing himself up upon his hands and saw the body underneath him—springing up to his feet, wiped the blood from his face and shakily glared his bloody covered hand. "I think—it has just gotten _worse_." Leo lowly stated.

Splinter quickly sniffed the air, doing his best to track the beast. Then when he finally tracked the assumed direction of where the beast had went, the old rat led the way—without further instructions, both terrapins followed without question or hesitation.

* * *

_**...back in the lair...**_

The orange clad terrapin sat in his chair, pointing the tranq gun towards—the she-wolf then April rushed in, despite her condition. "Mikey! Are you alright?" April concerningly cried. "Yeh, I'm ok. Everything is under control." Mikey replied.

April let a quick breathily sigh, ran her fingers through the strands of her hair and down the back of her neck. "Alright, I'll be in the living room." April told the orange clad terrapin as she turned and began walking away. "April—wait." Mikey called over his shoulder, stood up and faced her. April stopped and turned, faced the terrapin and replied. "Yes."

The orange clad terrapin walked to April, draped his arms around her and gently embrace—apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Pish—posh, don't worry 'bout it." April said, softly smiled as she pulled away and slowly walked away when Mikey ran his hand along her hip then along her torso and discovered something different. "Wait a minute—" Mikey softly stated. "What?" April said.

Gently placed his hand upon her abdomen again and waited to be certainly concurred of whether he did felt what he had. "Are you—" Mikey began then cut off as he was unsure, confusedly glanced the red-haired woman. April softly smiled, placed one hand upon his and conformingly told him, proudly. "Yes Mikey, I am pregnant."

"Who else knows?" Mikey curiously wondered. "Donnie, was the first to find out. Hadn't told anyone else y—" April replied then cut off. "What 'bout the father? Who is the father?" Mikey wondered. "Isn't it obvious? Casey, of course." April confirmed.

Mikey sighed and asked softly. "Does he know?"

April shook her head, closed her eyes and averted her gazed to the floor. Mikey draped his arms around April once more and whispery said. "_Everything will ok_."

"I know, mikey—I know." April whispery replied then left the room. The orange clad stood, watching his friend leave—sighed again then returned back to his post, sitting in the chair as he re-positioned the gun at the prisoner.

**...**

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-seven...**_

_**How long before Leo, Don and master splinter try their best to stop the were-wolf hybrid before more victims are discovered. Will they be able to stop him before the night ends? Could they do what they may not wish to do, especially if it is the only way to protect the city from the beast rampage? **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles **_


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven**

_**...Far east of Texas...**_

A loner middle-age Cherokee Indian, sat underneath a shady oak tree—near the calm Tennessee river. Quietly meditated as he listened to the sounds around him, learning to become the tribe's newest and expected shaman as it is his time to take his place, now the shaman before him had suddenly passed.

Trying his best to carry the tradition on as it has always been, passed down from father to son—shaman to shaman, he was in training of learning the old traditional ways when the older, wiser shaman had mysteriously passed in the night. Feeling his heart breaking as it deepens—so deep it seem to beyond repair or mending. Opening his eyes, then gazed across the river as tears welled up and streamed down his cheeks, leaving warm wet lines—whispery said. "_Oh father—why did you leave so sudden? The tribe needs you—I need you, more than ever_."

"_Remember what you have learned—always remember, we are connected—as one." _

"_Father?" _Waya whispery called

The soft wind blew across Waya's cheek, gently brushing upon his skin as if a hand was softly brushed then disappeared. Waya reached up, cupped his cheek and astoundingly remarked by the spiritual touch then as he closed his eyes once more—a dark vision came like a wave, showing terrifying events of innocents been slaughtered by a creature that is new to it's physical development and also foresaw another that carried the wolf genes.

As the vision was about to end, a familiar face appeared—warmly smiled and mouthed two words, a name—so to speak. "_Brenna Madrona_." Then the spiritual visitor faded, allowing the receiver to gain conscious once again. Waya opened his eyes and gaspily breathed, just above whisper.

"_Ahyoka—Oh, my dear sweet Ahyoka_."

Closed his eyes again, another two tears ran down his cheeks then opened them—averted his sight to the sky above him, looking to the sun—shining through the trees upon him. The soft wind blew passed him again as a soft voice, carried with a message. _"Brenna Madrona needs you—go to her. Show her the way of good and, peace." _

Waya knew to never ignore a message given by the spirits. Without further thought, abruptly stood up and returned back to the village—to prepare for a journey, that must be journeyed before continuing with his task of shamanism as this door must be closed for closure, so another may _open_.

Standing close by the tree, two ghostly shades watched Waya travel back in the direction of his village—the ghostly shaman turned to his right, facing the ghostly young Canadian girl standing beside him—softly said. _"It is time." _

"_I know—I am ready, father." _Alona replied.

Coowescoowe warmly smiled, nodded and politely held his hand out and waited for Alona accept his hand—she returned the smile, accepted his hand and both walked together into the afterlife where they waited to be reunited with their loved ones as they watched over them from the heavens.

* * *

_**...Back in New York City—West 100**__**th**__** street...**_

Three blocks spaced between the two terrapins, old rat and the were-terrapin hybrid—while been tracked in pursuit by his family, unknowing of what he has done or eaten. Unable to stop himself as he continues to hunt for more live, fresh victims to satisfy his fill—leaping across rooftops then hiding in the dark shadows of dead-end alleyways.

Heavily breathed, lowly growled—sniffing the cold night air, hunting for more victims to feast upon when his senses detected something, quite—_intoxicating_. Following the smell, then stopped in the shadowy end of the alleyway where a group of young men stood about across the street near another alleyway, smoking and drinking.

The were-terrapin exhaled hard, ran his forth tongue along his lips while excess amounts of salvia drooled over his lower jaw and down to the concrete pavement, between his overly large sized deathly clawed paws—forming a large puddle.

The street was slightly busy but fastly slowly down and becoming quiet—quite quickly when a young woman walked by, tightly grasped her handbag strap as she decided to take a short-cut down the alleyway—where the gang of young men stood close by. Watching the woman disappeared round the dark alleyway and quickly glance one another with devious smirks on their faces then followed after her.

So did the were-terrapin hybrid—followed the group of youths inside, running across the road as a coming vehicle, drove towards him. "Oh shit!" the driver cursed, slamming his foot upon the brakes as he tried to avoid the strange animal, running across in front of him.

Slightly skidded along the wet road and almost rammed into the blue mail box stand—then abruptly looked around, confusedly wondered to himself as he scratched his head. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know—but I don't want to stay around to find out, bro. Let's get out of here." another said, also baffled but wary. "Yeh, let's get out here while we have the chance." The driver answered, speeding away.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile back in the carpark...**_

The carpark was surrounded with police and paramedic vehicles about, with police and paramedic officers confusedly baffled. "What the hell is going on, here?" Detective Rowans stated, confusedly baffled. "I'm not sure—but this is getting to become out of hand." Detective Hartman replied, holding both hands upon his waist as he turned and slowly walked away. "What do you mean, Hartman?" Detective Rowans said, raising his wary brow. "I mean, this is no normal serial killer that we are dealing with—this is the work of a serial psychopath. One we've never seen or come across before." Hartman answered, hoping his hunch is right with the criminal assumption.

"Detective Hartman! Detective Hartman!" Officer Johnson called, running to the FBI agents and then quickly handed the cell phone. "The medical advisor is on the phone and he demanded to speak with you, sir."

Detective Hartman took the phone, placed it against his ear and said. "Detective Bradley Hartman speaking."

Both Officer Johnson and Detective Rowans stood, waiting as they noticed Detective Hartman's facial expression changed from calm, steady minded to frightening, warily confusion. "Alright, thanks for the update." Detective Hartman said, hanging the phone and handed it to the police officer standing before him. "Hartman—what is _it_?" Detective Rowans lowly warily asked.

"That was lab results—Jake said the DNA found in the bodies were female but—" Hartman said, then cut off as he was still sceptically confused. "_But_—What did Jake say?" Rowans abruptly walked around his partner and stood before him, waiting for an answer. "_Wolf._" Hartman answered, finally.

"Wolf? You can't be serious! We are not hunting folklore or superstition monsters—_are we_?" Rowans said, sceptically. "One way to find out—Listen up, I want a patrol car on each street, alleyway and abandoned industrial as well warehousing area in the city. Must find this thing before it kills again and when you do find it—shoot it on sight, do I make myself understood." Hartman orderly instructed.

The entire force on scene nodded and took their positions in each sector of the city. While one group remained behind and investigated the current crime scene and removed any evidence to track and bring the killer to justice—while trying to keep the latest update information from the press as this may cause panick to other city residents.

Meanwhile up above—hiding in the shadows of the rooftops near the crime scene, both the purple and blue clad terrapins with their sensei listened to the information gathered by the authorities and immediately knew that this is going to be one tough search. "What are we going to do now, sensei?" Don wondered, warily. "The plan has not changed—but may just became alittle complicated. Search, capture and then figure what do afterwards. _Hurry_, do not have time now the police are on the search." The old rat replied, leading the way—disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

_**...in the dark—Shadowy alleyway (West 100**__**th**__** street)...**_

Evil chuckling escaped the young youths lips, evilly grinned with eager erotic desire. The woman continued walking—but faster before she realised to be trapped then quickly thought to go back the way she came through, only to be further trapped in the dead-end alley. "Hee—hee, where are you going to go, sweet thang." The youth gang leader, evilly smug.

"Get back! I know how to use this—don't make me use this." she warned, holding the pepper spray—in mid-air facial position. "Oooh—we have a firey one here, boys." Another said, evilly chuckled. "What are we going to do with her, then?" a third spoke out loud, curiously wondered.

"Maybe we should show her, how to use it—what do you think boys?" the leader stated, evilly smug. "Yeh, maybe something else—she does look, _tasty._" The fourth youth said, erotically purred as he circled her.

The wary, frightened woman sprayed the pepper into the first youth that tried to grab her as she hit two more on her right then finally on her left and tried to make a break for her life as she was tackled to the ground then forcibly held down while the youth she sprayed the pepper into his eyes, stood over her—wiping the spray away from his sight as he tried to see and kicked into her side, hard—winding her. "Thought to run, did you _bitch_?" He angrily said, reading himself to forcibly lay with her as she tried shouting out. "No—Stop, let me go creeps!"

"Hold her down, boys." He ordered, while his friends evilly grinned and chuckled as they waited their turned.

Then as he hovered over the woman, began tearing her blouse when a clang met the concrete pavement followed with a low growling sound then a large shadowy figure—too hard to be properly identified. He quickly stood up, zipped up his pants then forced the woman to stand and pushed her to the wall nearby—and pulled out his nine inch army swift knife. While his comrades pulled out steel pipes and handguns.

Low roar sounded out loud, putting fear into the youths. "_Ah_—T-bone, what is that?" nitro frighteningly stammered, shakily. "I don't know—shoot to kill, alright boys." He answered.

Waiting to bash, stab and shoot the interrupter as a large green/black furry and scaled clawed paw stepped around the corner, revealing itself as the head and body followed.

The four youths, shakily trembled as they saw the beast slowly appeared from the corner. Pushing he woman aside, towards the cold brick wall as they accompanied their comrade against the strange beast despite two were so scared, they were shaking in fear and tried to run while the others—tried stabbing and shooting the beast as they were lunged upon then bitten and clawed to a messy and bloody slaughter while the frightened woman, watched from the shadows as where she was pushed into—trying to keep herself from screaming out. Fastly and tightly clamped her mouth with both hands, lowly whimpered and frighteningly cried.

The youths shouted and cried in agonizing pain as they were—torn or bitten into pieces and left to die. The were-terrapin ran after, the other that ran away—and trapped themselves in the dead-end where the table had turned upon them.

Searching for a way out—throwing the bins about and tried to shake the security barred windows or doors open but they wouldn't budge as they thought to run back the way they came and then suddenly faced the beast—standing, baring their only escape. "What are we going to do?" Seamus frighteningly cried, walking backwards—wetting his trousers.

"Throw your pipe or sumthing." Tiny-tim replied, throwing a bin lid at the beast.

Missing the target then ran instead, when his friend turned and said over his shoulder. "I'm outta here."

Slowly stalking his prey as both young men, tried to run away and claw their way up the wall—only to push their nails backward and bleed their fingers, screaming with fear. While they were finally approached by the were-terrapin hybrid, heavily breathing down their necks with hot, wet bloody breathe.

Turned around, faced the creature and gulped with fear then quickly breathed fresh air to fill their lungs—finally screamed as one by one, slaughtered then devoured. The woman listened to the bloody curdling screams as she crawled out from the shadows and tried not to stumble upon the freshly mutilated bodies, laying on the concrete alley pathway.

Unknowing that she was approached by the monster, faster than thought—feeling the bloody breathe upon her neck then slowly turned around, faced it with terrified, scarce glance.

Tearfully sniffled as she tried her very best not to scream—as the beast leaned in and sniffed, taking in her scent then ran his forth hybrid tongue over her face and down the top opening of her torn blouse. Trying to keep her screams at bay, then tightly closed her eyes and lowly whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks then something happened.

The were-terrapin hybrid decided to leave the woman alone, turned around and took one of the other bodies then disappeared. She opened her eyes and whimperingly breathed—looked around.

Realised to be safe, finally but not completely—turned around, slowly walked out of the alleyway and came across two unsuspected by-passers that had just knocked off from their shift.

"Don't you think, you should just kick Stephen to the curb by now? Since you have said that he is not what you were expecting him to be after all what he has put you through." Aisha suggested, kindly. "Yeh, but then he is great lover in bed—_if you know what I mean._" Jamie replied, purring. "Oh c'mon, there are better guys out there. You just ha—" Aisha begun then stopped as she looked over her friends shoulder. "Just have what?" Jamie stated, confusedly blinked.

"Oh my gosh—are you ok?" Aisha abruptly brushed past her friend in a time of need to a complete stranger. "What are you blabbing about, Aisha? You ain't getting all sentimental over another stray kitten, are you? Oh my god—let me call an ambulance." Jamie abruptly said, with an quicken concerned glance.

"_Don't go—don't go down there." _The woman whispery said, scarce. "What is she saying?" Jamie asked, waiting for the operator to answer. '911—What is your emergency?'

"I need an ambulance on West End Avenue." Jamie requested.

'Is someone hurt?' operator asked. "I don't know, this woman is in shock and covered in some wet substance." Jamie explained. Aisha raised her hand and turned around then saw the substance—shakily stared the blood as she quickly checked the woman over for any opened wound then realised, quickly—it wasn't her blood. It was someone else's.

'Keep calm, paramedics are on the way.' Operator told Jamie.

Hanging the phone and said to her friend. "Paramedics are the way. Is she ok?"

"I don't know but she is covered in alot of blood." Aisha answered, trying to comfort the distraught woman. "Is it hers?" Jamie asked, wary with worry. "I don't think so." Aisha replied, softly.

* * *

_**...back in West 100**__**th**__** street...**_

'P-13, do you read.'

"Yeh Joanie—I read ya, what's up?" Lieutenant Tyler answered into the speaker receiver. 'We have two distraught females along on the West End Avenue, reported that they have discovered another in suspect of a murdered.'

"That is not far from here." Lieutenant Kent stated, whispery. "We're on our way." Lieutenant Tyler replied, quickly placing the receiver down then turned the siren on and drove, speedily to the scene.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty-eight...**_

_**Ahyoka is the pet-name, Waya gave Alona when they were together—but for only a short time as Alona came from a strict Christian family and they moved away to live in New York before she discovered to be pregnant with their daughter, Brenna. But the problem is, Alona didn't get to name her daughter when she left her in a basket near a caravan park, unknowing that the foster family were gypsies and took her in also raised Brenna as their own. Then all the uncertainties came along when she reached her adolescent years but Brenna was very lucky to have a family to figure what to do in time of need to help Brenna control her transformation and urges for blood and flesh. So anyway, hope you are still hanging on and bearing with me as this getting longer than expected to be written. There is no sequel to this fiction, sorry. **_

_**Cherokee/English translations—names.**_

_**Waya – wolf**_

_**Ahyoka – she brought happiness**_

_**Usti – little **_

_**Sequoyah – sparrow**_

_**Coowescoowe – egret **_

**Read and reviews, until next time—tootles **


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**What the hell is going on?**

_**...Purple dragon's dominical lair—Hun's private chambers...**_

Standing by the window and staring out, watching and listening to the city—crowded honking of traffic below. Holding both hands behind his back, grinning ear to ear—while he waited for the expected cargo that is to arrive in the next hour or so but what was going to be reported is not expected.

**Knock—knock**

No response. Knock—knock. Still stood by the window, staring at the city's sky view when he finally answered, not calmly—More like discreetly and ignorant. "**Enter!**"

One door opened—a tall, hard built masculine man walked in the room. "Master Hun—there is, we have a problem." Tyson said. The blonde-haired behemoth turned and faced his henchman, rose a brow with sudden confusion but discretion and replied, in a low harsh breathless tone. "_What kind of problem_?"

"Well—uh...Riggs, cole and Frankie have—_disappeared_." Tyson answered. "_Tell me something_—how do three grown men just—**DISAPPEAR? Get lost is one thing but they just don't **_**disappear."**_ Hun snarled, as he fastly reached out then chokingly grasped Tyson's throat and held him off the ground. "I—I d-don't know, sir—_please I can't breathe, you're choking me." _Tyson stammeredly gasped.

Hun tightened his grasped around Tyson's throat then released the man, allowing him to fall upon his knees—softly grasped his throat as he took in a deep breathe of air to his lungs and released a harsh cough. Raised his head and averted his gaze, seeing Hun's back facing him.

"Tyson—find where they are or don't come back. Do I make myself clear?" Hun snarled, orderedly. "Crystal clear, Master Hun." Tyson replied. "Good—get the fuck of my office." Hun in-discerningly demanded.

Tyson stood up then left the room as another walked in. "Master Hun." Brax called. "What is it, brax?" Hun answered, coldly. "I have come to request for—different assignment instead of low-jacking pity junk, sir." Brax replied, expecting to be assigned in special operations. "You want a different assignment?" Hun stated, glared curiously. "Yes, do I have a opening for a different assignment or do I have to go someplace else for a job—like for instance, foot headquarters." Brax cruelly smirked.

"Don't try act cute—it don't suit ya. If you want to go to Foot headquarters, go if you like. Listen well when I tell you this—the employer is much harder and stricter than I am with punishment if you fail. So let you know—_you have been_ warned." Hun told Brax, lowly cruelly smirked in return.

Brax gulped then abruptly replied. "I suppose—I could continue working for you, Master Hun."

"Good—now get out of my office." Hun harshly snarled, turned and stared out the window once more. Brax walked to the door, looked back with anger growing—to boiling point as he tightened his grasp upon the door handle then slowly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the corridor, by passing Korn—medium masculine built man, stood 5'4" and carried a tattoo upon his left arm bearing a red tiger, clawing through with a nazi symbol on it's paw. "What's your problem? Have a problem?" Korn menacingly stated in a menace tone.

Brax shook his head, abruptly—as he tried not allow the sudden fear to be seen through his trembling shakes as he stammeredly answered. "No-nothing. N-no problem, why would there be a problem?"

"_Oh—I don't know, it is just the way you seem to appear in fear of me as I either go or come pass you in the corridors like these_." Korn answered, softly brushed the back of his fingers down along Brax's face. Brax gulped silently and shuddered with wary fear, stepping back.

Korn cruelly smiled and erotically glared Brax then lowly softly said. "What? You worried I'd do something? Maybe—kill you or _ravage_ you?"

"N-no—no, I'm not worried nor I fear you. Why would I be afraid of a big man like yourself." Brax stammered, wryly worried. "Heh—you're cute when you are—scarce and don't worry, I don't like to fuck boys. You're not my type—I rather to torture them, _instead_." Korn told Brax, as he walked passed and toward Hun's office.

Brax trembled with sudden fearing shudder as he may be next for Korn's torture fetish but luckily he ain't homo—rushing to the nearest bathroom where he leaned his head down the toilet—began hurling also didn't realise that he had—suddenly wet himself, not until he sat on the floor inside of the toilet cubicle. "_Shit!_" he cursed, whispery to himself.

Meanwhile—Korn opened the door and walked in the office, closed the door behind him then silently made his way to the table and waited to be addressed by his employer and master. The blonde-haired behemoth continued glaring out the window when he softly addressed his most favourable employee. "Ah, Korn—what do I have the honor of your presence this very _evening,_ my friend?"

"Well—I come to see if you may a special assignment for me, my liege?" Korn wondered, hopefully. Hun turned and faced the blood red haired man, softly smiled and answered finally. "I just might have the perfect assignment for you—only if you wish to accept it as it very important."

"Of course, master Hun—whatever you command, it will be _done_." Korn replied, obediently. "Good—very _good. _I want you to track down those despicable turtles and bring them back—_alive._" Hun orderly instructed.

No further words or replies were exchanged, Korn smiled and nodded then left the room—leaving the blonde-brute to his thoughts and scheming plans. Watching his henchman leave and close the door, smugly grinned as he turned and returned back staring out the window once again, waiting for what he has requested but in the mean-time, Hun lowly chuckled menacingly as he decided to what kind of torture would be wondrous to perform upon his enemies—and finally put them out of commission, _forever._

'Soon—you meddling turtles. Your end will soon be _reality._' Hun menacingly thought.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter**__** twenty-nine...**_

_**Finally, dont you think? I well do think so, if I do say in my opinion. But still in the dark when the revenge will be avenged, huh? Well, we are getting closer but not so soon just yet—we are getting closer though. First Brenna has to find the answers to her past then the games shall begin. **_

_**Hope ya'll still with me as this is going to be one heck of a ride as soon the juicy details are finally revealed. We're so nearly there. **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles**_


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

**?**

_**...Topside...**_

Following the scent of fresh blood trails that were finally located on the rooftops, three blocks from where they were. Leaping down into the alleyway, below and discovered a large paw print in shape of the strange beast that they encountered early evening.

The old rat stealthed through the shadows, near the alley exit—staying under the veil of the dark shadows as he continued to track for the beast's location just when two NYC police patrol cars sped passed. Luckily unseen despite the high-beams were directly upon him.

The purple clad terrapin quickly knelt down and examined the print as it appeared to be slightly familiar. Lowering his hand towards the print, curiously wondered—the print could belong to an newcomer or possibly someone they strongly know. "What is it, Donnie?" Leo lowly asked.

"I'm not sure—this print seems to be slightly familiar." Don answered, cupping his chin. "How so, my son?" Splinter stated, lowly. "The foot print appears to have only two toes not three or four." Don replied, certain of he is going to say.

"What do you mean?" Leo confusedly stated. "I think this foot print could belong to Raph." Don quickly replied. Both the old rat and the blue clad terrapin, confusedly blinked—gawking at the purple clad terrapin, Shockley glanced. "Are you certain, donatello?" Splinter quickly, softly asked.

"By looking at this print but not 100% certain until we capture him then do some tests to confirm if it is Ra—"

"Yes or no answer, Donnie." Leo interrupted.

"_Yes_."

Splinter's ear twitched when he heard a vehicle approached the kerbside opening. "My sons, quickly—_disappear_." Splinter instructed, leading in the way to the shadows above them as two flashlights were pointed in their direction, around the corner of the alleyway.

As Officer Hughes stepped around the kerb of the alleyway and pointed the flashlight in the direction of the uncertain sight. Confusedly blinked and looked back behind himself then back again as he searched for what appeared to be a giant turtle. "What are you looking for, Hughes?" Officer Percy softly asked, raising an curious brow. "Did you see that?" Officer Hughes whispery wondered. "See what?" Officer Percy replied, confusedly glanced. "Nothin—Never mind. Let's finish the shift and beer." Hughes suggested.

Percy nodded, following his partner's lead.

Peeping over the edge from the shadows—listened to the police officers conversation and only just escaped from been discovered, yet again. Stepping back from the ledge and faced the old rat as he was preparing to be on the move again. "Come my sons—time is running out." Splinter instructed.

Without further words spoken or exchanged, the two terrapins followed their sensei across the rooftops—unknowing that they are getting closer by the minute and will soon discover if their suspicions are correct or mere misleading.

* * *

**...back in West End Avenue...**

Cradling the uncertain injured woman within her embrace while her friend, kept a look out for the requested medical bus to arrive also remained close by within sight of her friend as she was beginning to become little wary of the alleyway's location. "Where the hell is that god-damn _ambulance_?" Aisha warily and huskily stated. Jamie turned and faced her friend, sighed as she reached up—trailing her fingers through the strands of her thick curly locks then abruptly knelt down close beside Aisha.

"Aisha, I know this is alittle hard to remain calm right now but you have to—ok." Jamie assured softly. "You always know what to say at times, don't ya?" Aisha stated, softly smiled. "You know it, girl." Jamie replied, returning the smile then turned away as the brightness of headlights shown upon her.

Jamie turned and quickly shielded her eyes then softly said, gratefully. "Finally."

Quickly ran towards the approaching vehicle, waving both arms about for attention. The medical ambulance stopped and the doors opened, followed a question as the med officer stepped out of the passenger seat. "Who needs aid?"

"Over here, pal." Jamie answered, leading the way to the alleyway where her friend and victim waited. Both medical officers followed Jamie through the alleyway then about ten to fifteen seconds later—a police vehicle also arrived. Parking within the alleyway entrance, shining the high beams upon the medical officers and the three civilians—lieutenant Tyler was first to get out of the car and approach the civilians, followed by lieutenant Kent.

"Are you the two women that found her?" Lieutenant Tyler asked. "Yes—we are." Jamie replied, quickly as Aisha was still in shock from the blood stain upon her hands. "Is she alright?" Lieutenant Tyler asked, warily.

"Yeah she's fine, just alittle shock from the blood." Jamie answered.

Lieutenant Kent went on to quickly patrol further within the alleyway, incase of whomever attacked the victim may could be still about. As he walked further down the alleyway, pointing his weapon—ready to fire when he tripped over the first mutilated corpse.

"Oh shit!" Kent scarcely stated, crawling back and felt the second mutilated corpse beside him. "Holy shit!"

Lieutenant Tyler and Jamie looked back from where they stood while the medical officers wheeled the victim inside the back of the ambulance. "Was that your partner back there?" Jamie asked, warily wondered. "Stay here, don't move." Lieutenant Tyler instructed, taking her gun out and went down the alleyway.

Pointing the gun mid-range defence while also held the torch as she slowly walked down the dark brick corridor. "Reece—you alright?" lieutenant Tyler called out as she finally stepped round the corner and saw the two mutilated corpses but also noticed that there were a third blood trail.

"_**Holy shit**_**!** Lieutenant Tyler scarcely stated. "Sam—help me up will ya?" Lieutenant Kent requested. "What the f*ck happened here, Reece?" Lieutenant Tyler asked as she quickly stepped to her partner and helped him to his feet. "I don't know—but whoever or whatever it was. Did a real number on these poor fools." Lieutenant Kent replied.

Reaching up for the speaker phone upon her shoulder and requested for back-up dispatch as another crime scene is in place to be investigated. Kneeling down and pointing the torch upon one of the corpses with sicken glance as he said. "Jesus—what kind of person could have done this?"

"This is really f*cked up—really sickening, especially to do something like to young kid. Two in fact." Lieutenant Tyler replied, unsure whether to walk away and let the medical examiners to thoroughly investigate and determine the cause of death or puke her guts up as the stench was completely revolting for her senses. "C'mon let's get outta of here til they arrive." Lieutenant Kent suggested, leading the way out as his senses were overpowered by the smell.

"I think that is the first good idea, you have said tonight." Lieutenant Tyler replied, following her partner out.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter thirty...**_

_**I have bad news for ya'll readers, you may not like it when I tell yall this—there is another 20 chapters to this story and epilogue but no sequel. So, anyway the secrets are revealed in each chapter as we go along though and I do sincerely hope that ya'll be hanging on also for the ride and continue to read as you are in for a treat. **_

_**Only if you can handle what is about to come. *sinisterly smirking* keep reading, almost there. **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles **_


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

**Back to where it all begun **

The were-terrapin carried the latest victim upon his shoulder while he leaped across the rooftops to another location, where he could feast upon the freshly torn corpse. Landing hard upon the rooftop, and left two large imprints within a cracked concrete.

Abruptly looked back for a sec then placed his large foot over the rooftop edge, followed by a large dangerously sharp clawed paw that grasped the concrete block—deepening the sharp claws within also creating cracks around the clawed toes. Huskily and heavily breathed as the were-terrapin turned and scowled about around—hopingly looked that he was not trailed, satisfied to be alone.

Turned and took one horrendous leap across from the rooftop to another and continued on towards the abandoned industrial area on the east side—not far from the lair. Disappearing into the night—continued through the shadows until found a dark place to dine peacefully before curling up for the night as the moon was growing dim.

* * *

**...Not far behind—rooftops...**

The purple clad terrapin's watch begun beeping while he was concentrating on landing before quickly take a look at the watch's face. Both Leonardo and Master Splinter stopped when they abruptly realised that Don had suddenly stopped. "What is it, Donnie? Why did you stop?" Leo said, warily.

"We don't have alot of time." Don answered. "_Time?_ What do you mean? How much time is there that we don't have?" Leo wondered, confusedly blinked. Splinter remained silent.

"It is nearly dawn." Don replied. "Well, better get moving then." Leo stated, suggestingly.

* * *

**...back in the hospital—patient's ward...**

**...4:25am...**

Casey slowly opened his eyes, look about the surroundings of his room as his vision was still a blur. Still felt groggy and incredibly sore from the astonishing throbbing pain from his arm and leg. Treated properly and placed a healing casts—reaching for the nurse call button, and waited for assistance.

**...4:28am...**

Still waited for the nurse to come and assist with his request—only silence. Unable to move or leave the bed as his leg was strung up, in the cast harness to avoid further injury. Pressing the nurse button, once more and then the eering sounds of hungry growling snarls followed by a gigantic shadow that appears to be something out of a horror film.

Continued pressing the button as the trembling fear begun to overtake his mental thoughts as it was beginning to become crippling. Unable to move, escape or defend himself against the beast, approaching his room.

Seeing a large clawed hand, trail around the door frame then finally grasped it while the cracking crevices ran both up and down the frame—his eyes widen with intense, crippling fear that had made the dark haired man unable to scream out for help.

Invidiously pressed the button for help—but no help came. The hungry growling and snarling grew closer and louder as the outline of the beast's mouth soon followed round the doorframe—showing it's toothy smirk as the salvia dripped to the floor.

Casey glared the beast with intense fear that had intoxicated it's senses. As the beast lunged for him, stopping the screams escape his lips—choking on his blood while feast upon and just as he was aboutto take his last breathe, April walked in the room with a sinister grin.

"A-April. H-help m-me p-please." Casey stammeredly pleaded, choking on his blood as the last breathe slowly seeped his lips. April stood over his body, glaring into his eyes and trailed her hand through the beast's fur along it's back—sinisterly answered with cold grin followed by a single cold tear as she unveiled the child that laid in her cradling embrace.

"Why should I help you—when all you do is nothing but beat me! Because of you, our son will become you—just like his _father._"

Reaching out for April and their son, she cradled in her arms—exhaled his last breathe as the beast viciously deepened it's teeth into his throat—tearing it out, continued gorging into the warm flesh. April turned, cradling the infant in her arms and left the room—leaving the beast to peacefully feast as she continued walking out like nothing never happened and disappeared, leaving no trace.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter thirty-one...**_

_**Oooh...can anyone tell me was that real or a dreamscape? Wonder myself, pretty frightening don't ya'll think? Certainly had me on the edge of my seat, I think that my poor tushie is defiantly tanned now, since I fell from my chair—waiting for the next part. Ouch! *rubbing my butt.* anyway see ya next time. **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles**_


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty-one**

_**...back in the lair...**_

The orange clad terrapin sat and watched over the guest (prisoner) and held the tranq-gun but watched the young girl, sleep from the tranquilizing serum that she received. Trying to remain awake as much as possible—the dawn was approaching.

_**...Dreamscape...**_

Meanwhile in the living room, April was watching television as she couldn't sleep. The mother-to-be was experiencing horrific nightmares.

The images of what she dreamed, continued to run through her mind—over, over and over again. Leaning her head into the palm of her hand and tightly grasped the strands of her hair, between the digits of her fingers. Two tears ran down her cheeks, warily and scarce if the dreams were real as she was a firm believer in symbols of the subconscious mind.

Flicking through the channels and begun to become bored as there was nothing to watch since unable to return back to sleep. Switching the television off, placing the remote down on the table then stretched her arms while deeply yawned. Stood up to her feet then went to the kitchen—quickly grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with cool glass of water.

While drinking the water, sounds of eering but frightening growls were heard. Echoing and bouncing within the walls—keeping her back, facing whomever is walking in the room as she slowly reached for the first knife within grasp.

Trying to remain calm as the growling grew closer, tightening her grasp upon the knife—then she spun around and swung the knife. Breathing heavily and confusedly blinked, believing to what she had heard was real—only to discover, she was alone.

Shaking her head, breathed heavily once again as she turned and placed the knife in the sink—turned around and met with the giant black Wolf, hungrily sneered at her. April shakily stared the wolf and breathed in a deep breathe then screamed as her head was torn away and rolled across the floor, followed by her headless bloody covered body.

_**...end of dreamscape...**_

The shrieking and shouting woke, Mikey from his sleep. Springing to his feet then bolted to the living room where April laid on the couch, throwing her arms about and kicking. Bolting to her side and stopped the fragile pregnant woman from falling to the floor and have unexpected, unwanted accident. "April—April wake up!" Mikey gently exclaimed, trying to wake his friend.

April opened her eyes finally, looked around abruptly and felt cold from her watery sweat. "Mikey, Is—is it _safe_?" April huskily asked, gazing with fright. The orange clad terrapin glanced, confusedly blinked and assuringly replied, softly just above whisper. "It is _safe_."

April sighed with relief, smiled softly and draped her arms around the orange clad terrapin's neck—hugging him. Returning the embrace, reassuringly as he was mentally confused and softly shushed the distraught pregnant woman. "Shush—shush, it is _ok_." Mikey reassuringly whispered.

* * *

_**...Topside—West 100**__**th**__** avenue...**_

The alleyway and side street was completely surrounded with police cars, paramedic vehicles—along with on-lookers on the other side of the street, curiously wondering what just happened. "Jesus—a bloody circus!" Jim Sparks stated as he came to a halt, staring out the window then felt a soft grasped upon his shoulder. "As long we get the first glimpse of the scoop—are we to go?" Rebecca Marsh said, preparing herself for the newsfeed. "As ready as can be."

"Alright—let's get to it before the others get here." Rebecca suggested, jumping out of the sliding door. Jim sighed, unbuckled his seat belt and went in the back of the van—turned the television monitors on then handed the microphone and camera to both Richard and Rebecca.

Looking over his shoulder, nodded and gave the thumb up. Richard nodded, placed the camera upon his shoulder then said. "Ok, we are live in Five, four, three, two—_one._"

"This is Rebecca Marsh, reporting to you live from West 100th avenue, upper west side of New York as you can see behind me—a terrifying murder has taken place in the alleyway. It is unknown how many were murdered and how they were killed by whom or what as police is baffled by the killing spree that has swept the city within matter of hours. Is this the work of a serial killer? If so, will he be captured and brought to justice before another is murdered?" Rebecca quickly glanced over her shoulder and ran towards the scene as she was followed by her cameraman, recording.

"Lieutenant—Lieutenant. Could spare a few words for the channel 6 news? What exactly happened this evening? How many were murdered, if this is a triple homicide and will the killer be caught before another innocent victim is viciously killed?" Rebecca asked, too many questions at once, holding the microphone out as she waited for answers and quote to her questions as inquiring minds of the city waited to know also.

"I can not say at this time—as I can not tell you how many victims were or will be killed before we actually caught this guy. Thankyou so much, Miss Marsh. I have no further answers as I don't know what is going on. So please move along." Lieutenant Kent replied, ushering the media to move along.

Turned around and faced the camera then finished the report. "There you have it—How long will it be, before this notorious killed is found, caught and brought to justice? Will he be properly facilitated or will the law see it fit to finally bring back the death penalty for serial killers such as this, that we are unable to show the victims bodies as they are taken away. This is Rebecca Marsh, reporting to you live—Channel 6 news. Back to you, Geoff."

"Alright, we off." Richard said, taking the camera down from his shoulder then quickly and gently placed a finger upon his earpiece—stating the newly report of another location where another body was just discovered. "Another body was just discovered."

"Where?" Rebecca asked. "In Third avenue, Manhattan."

Without hesitation and reply, Rebecca bolted to the van and then demanded after Richard jump inside, following her lead. "Quickly Jimmy, to East 110th street."

"Third avenue? Why we're going there?" Jim asked, confusedly raised a brow as he glanced Rebecca over his shoulder. "Another body was found and I want the scoop before anyone else discovers it." Rebecca replied, strapping herself in the seat beat.

Suddenly another news van sped past them—watching the van and saw their rival news station. Channel 7 news. "Hurry Jim. We gotta beat them to the scoop." Rebecca huskily pleaded. "Hold on, everyone." Jim stated, slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter thirty-two...**_

_**Far out two news stations fighting over the big scoop as this beginning to get out of hand and so many innocent victims are killed too quickly. Will the were-terrapin have his fill before finally falling into a deep desired slumber? And what of the boyfriend? The boyfriend of the very first victim before all this began? Will he sit back and wait for the police to bring the murderer to justice or go out and find him or her, himself?**_

_**Could he handle what will he find—especially, could he bring himself to kill the murdered that killed his fiancé or will the justice he seeks, only leaves a deeper open wound? And yes, in the last two chapters—two scenes were dreamscapes. I wonder who guessed right?**_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles **_


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty-two**

_**...Police station—witness interrogation room...**_

Oliver ran his fingers through the strands of his hair and leaned against the barred window sill. Waiting for answers, only to feel as if he was the suspect then the door finally opened—two men walked in the room. Then suddenly he turned and said. "Why aren't you searching for my fiancé's killer! Why are you holding me in here and assume me as if I supposedly had done?"

"We have to ask everyone, close to the victim. Would you please, calm down and sit." Sergeant Geoff Ahang replied, calmly. Oliver grew more frustrated and heavily sighed, grasped the chair and put it out then sat down as requested.

Sergeant Ahang and his partner sat down then resumed the questions. Asking personal questions about their intimate life then the serious questions were finally asked. "What does my private intimate life have to do with anything of catching the sunvabitch that murdered my fiancé?" Oliver hissed, angrily.

"It is procedure, sir and sincerely apologise for these questions and give deep sympathy for your fiancé. Do you know if she may have or may had any enemies, possibly from work or from somewhere else for instance where she would go during her spare time?" Sergeant David Mendez inquired.

"No—everyone loved her at work. Julie was loved by all, there wasn't one that didn't loathe her." Oliver said, softly sobbed. Both officers glanced eachother, sighed as just when one were going to ask one last question—a knock at the interrogation room door had interrupted the interview. "Sergeant Ahang and sergeant Mendez—a word for a second." Captain Paul Kniep requested.

Both officers followed their employer out of the room, closing the door behind and stood by the mirror window—discussing about the assumed suspect. "What is it, captain?" sergeant Mendez asked.

"There has been another body found—four in fact, since 8pm. And I want you two to investigate, report back and release him." Captain Kniep ordered. "Wait a minute, Captain. How'd we know that he may had killed his own fiancé and framed another to cover up the evidence?" Sergeant Mendez stated.

"I hope you have or find the evidence to back that theory, Sergeant Mendez. Until then, cut him loose—we have nothing to hold him on." Captain Kniep demanded, walking away. "Dave, what was that?" Sergeant Ahang inquired, raised a wryly brow. "I have a hunch and it pointing to this guy—I believe he killed her." Sergeant Mendez replied.

"You are sure about that! Like the captain said, hope you have the evidence to prove that theory." Sergeant Ahang said, folding his arms. "Not the moment, but when I find the evidence—the sunvabitch is going down." Sergeant Mendez answered, walking in the room. Sergeant Ahang stay outside and listened to his partner and the civilians brief converse as he was finally given permission to leave the premises.

Oliver grunted with annoyance as he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room then gave sergeant Ahang, an angry glance as he brushed past. Sergeant Mendez walked out and stood beside his partner as they both watched the dirty blonde haired man leave the station. "So—what do you think, Dave?" Geoff asked, curiously glanced. "There must be some dirt to dig up and pin on this guy as he does have one _hell_ of an nasty_ temper_." David replied, lowly stated and continued to glare the doorway.

"Don't worry so much, pal. We'll get him but first—we should get on top of this investigation." Geoff suggested. David nodded.

* * *

_**...Back at Third Avenue—On the rooftop...**_

The roof was completely surrounded with medical forensics, local police investigators with along FBI detectives while some police officers remained down below—keeping the inquiring new media out of the crime scene. "Who the hell is this guy?" Lieutenant Kim inquired.

"Nicholas Mendez." Deputy Inspector Gray answered. "Come again? Did you say Nicholas Mendez?" Detective Hartman repeated, glanced confusedly. "Yes, sir. Nicholas Mendez." Deputy inspector Gray replied. "He wouldn't be any relation to Officer David Mendez, if I presume?" Detective Hartman presumably stated.

"That is correct—what does that have to do with anything?" Deputy inspector Gray answered, confusedly blinked. Detective Hartman glanced in silence then answered finally. "Nothing—let's get back to work."

* * *

_**...Industrial area...**_

Heavily breathed with eager hunger desire to finally eat his latest meal, carrying the body over his shoulder as the victim's blood seeped through his scaly fur. The were-terrapin stealth through the shadows until reaching his desired spot, heavily breathed once more then removed the corpse from his shoulder and dropped to the concrete pavement—inhaling deeply the scent of the corpse's flesh as he slowly leaned down and hungrily growled before feasting upon the body.

Biting into the dead man's chest—eating his heart first with two of his rib bones. When swallowed the fleshy organ then lowered once more as large amounts of hot dripping salvia, dropped upon the pavement around the body as the beast continued to feast until there was nothing left except for bones but then may not be any bones left uneaten.

The black/green were-terrapin began to tire as his fill was finally satisfied. Walking away from the bloody, boned skeleton and went for a comfortable place to sleep as the dawn was rising. Going to the large sewer pipe and climbed down then disappeared in the darkness within until found a unoccupied burrow where can sleep in peace.

Meanwhile—the old rat, the blue and purple clad terrapins were far behind and finally tracked down the were-terrapins last destination also found the new trail of blood, leading towards where it all began. "So—here we are again." Don stated softly.

"As it so seems, Lil brother—_so it seems_." Leo said.

"Let's finish this—_for good_." Master Splinter stated, leading the way into the industrial area and prayed to leave the battle—_alive._

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter thirty-three...**_

_**Ok—I know this is short but atleast it is beginning to become interesting, don't you think? Well, anyway time to return back to the lair and see if anything has happened since last and wonder if Master Splinter and his sons will find the were-terrapin in time before the rising dawn? Despite they have finally tracked the beast back to where it has decided to take refuge after it's fill.**_

_**Stay tune and join me for the up-coming chapter, it is so going to be exciting or for those, close your eyes if don't want to watch—I mean read. You get what I mean.**_

"_**What 'cha doing, Tealana?" Raph said, as he sneaked up behind me—scaring the living life out of me. "Aaagh! DON'T DO THAT, YOU BLOODY JERK!" I snarl, pushing my hands upon his plastron. **_

"_**Hee—hee. Scared ya, did I? Maybe I should do it more often." Raph chuckled, smugly grinned at me. "No. Don't! What are you doing in here, anyway?" I asked the red clad terrapin, curiously glanced as I closed my book while my pen was still on the page, waiting to be signed, officially. **_

"_**Oh Nuthin' much, just wonderin' what ya're up to—and what it looks like that ya're writing another story again. What is it about this time? Is a love story—I hate romance." Raph whined.**_

"_**Well—Sort of. It is horror, angst, crime, family and romance fiction." I half explained, giving the red clad terrapin a soft smile. "Who are the characters? Hope it aint me?" He lowly stated. **_

"_**Of course not, you are too much of hothead to be apart of my fictions, raph." I reply, half giggled. **_

"_**Huh? And why not?" He asked me, raising a curious but wryly brow as he folded his arms. **_

"_**Well, like I just said. You're too much a hot head to be in my fiction and you said that if I ever write about your private life in my fictions that you just give me what I should have since not getting but then what and when would you know if I had." I replied, smirking. **_

_**The red clad terrapin glanced at me, blushing as he must have mis-heard what I said as he walk out. I wipe away the excess sweat drop from my forehead and quickly signed my page then placed in the drawer when I heard a hissy snarl behind. **_

"_**TEALANA! BETTER RUN GIRL AS I AM SO GIVING YOU THE WHAT FOR NOW, SNEAKING LIL TURD!" **_

_**SWOOSH—"MASTER SPLINTER!" I cry out.**_

"_**MASTER SPLINTER CAN'T HELP YOU NOW—HEE HEE. THIS IS GONNA BE FUN." **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles**_


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter thirty-three**

_**...Inside the sewer piping tunnel—Near the industrial area...**_

The were-terrapin, sniffed the air and could smell the scent of another—strange scent but it intoxicated his senses. Following the scent back to where it dwelled—grew faint and stale, the closer it got. Growing exhausted as the muscles began to hurt and tighten.

The were-terrapin fell into the burrow where the sudden faint scent, empowered the air. The green/black beast howled with agonizing pain as his body, began to change again—falling to the burrow floor and fell unconscious.

While under unconscious—the were-terrapin return back into his original form.

* * *

_**...Topside—outside the industrial area...**_

"You got to be _kidding_—Not this place, _again_." Don whiningly stated. The old rat glance his purple clad son and asked, wonderingly. "What do you mean—this _place_?"

"This is where, we first encounter the first beast, sensei." Leo explained, softly. "Let's finish it." Master Splinter replied, leading the way—leaping down the building's rooftop. Both Leo and Don followed.

Sniffing the scent—only to smell of blood on the ground that led to a rotting corpse. "How many bodies do we find before actually finding this—_thing_?" Don said, waving a hand across his face.

Following the bloody scent, until found the half eaten corpse then discovered the large bloody footprints leading away from the scene. "Here we go, _again_." Leo announced, statingly.

The old rat and two terrapins leapt into the sewerage piping and continued within—with the feeling of déjà vu hovering over them.

* * *

_**...back in the lair...**_

"Will you be ok?" Mikey asked, pulling away from the distraught mother-to-be. "Yeah, I'll be ok." April answered, softly. "Ok." Mikey replied, softly smiled then stood up and left April in the living room while he returned to check upon the sleeping occupant.

April sighed, running fingers through her fringe and leaned back against the couch top. Curiously wondered what the time could be—turning her wrist slightly and see the watch's face.

'_**6:00am?' April thought. 'Damn, it is that time already?'**_

Reaching over to the table and grabbed the remote then turned the television on—the early morning news was the first channel that appeared as the television finally switched on.

"This Rachelle Mitchells, reporting to you live from West 100th street, in Harlem of New York city. Since in-between 7:35pm last night and 5:45am this morning—a series of mysterious serial killings have swept across the state. The police are baffled by the amount of innocents were viciously murdered in matter of hours. This is the worst serial killings since the night of Bonnie & Clyde murders. Police have insisted a curfew for all New York residents to close up shops, small businesses and locked doors to your homes after 7pm tonight. As when or where the killings may begin or strike again."

"No one is too leave the safety of their homes—lock all doors, windows and for those have pets in backyards, bring them inside for their safety also. If you see the killers, do not try to confront them yourself—immediately call 911 and remain calm."

"This Rachelle Mitchells, reporting to you live—from the channel 4 morning news, back to you Allan."

Flicking to another channel and another news report on the same subject was reported but with more information on how many so far were murdered. As April watched and listened, her heartbeat fasten with every worrying breathe. Turning the television off and ran as fast she could to the bathroom when felt the urge to hurl.

Kneeling down on the floor, holding herself up from the toilet rim as she vomited the contents into the toilet. When finally felt hadn't the urge of vomit, slowly dropped upon the right side of her bottom and leaned against the wall—flushed the toilet and slowly took breathes to ease the sudden brought on agony in her abdomen.

Slowly stood to her feet, turned the tap on and rinsed her mouth of unwanted excess after taste. Reaching to the side, taking the towel from the rack and gently petted her mouth—quickly dried her lips of the wet substance of the water, then leaned on the sink rim and glared into the mirror reflection—staring at herself as she whispery said. _"Have to tell him, he has to know. Sooner or later, he has to know."_

* * *

_**...back in the tunnels...**_

Walking further within the tunnel, reached up behind their shells and un-sheathed their weapons. Master Splinter tightened his grasped upon his wooden walking stick for protection. Carefully sniffed the air for the scent as it was slightly over-powered, by other scents that also occupied the sewer tunnel. "_Sensei_?" the purple clad terrapin called, softly.

No response then finally a whispery warning to his terrapin sons. "_Be careful, my sons." _

"_What is it, sensei_?" the blue clad terrapin asked, whispery. "The beast is—_here_."

**...**

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter thirty-four...**_

_**A short chappie. Continue? **_

_**Read and review, until next time—tootles**_


End file.
